Daughter of Poseidon
by m0rbidity
Summary: Amy Cahill accidentally stumbles into Camp Half-Blood and finds herself as a daughter of Poseidon. Rated T for some language.
1. Pine Trees and Gods

**Hey hey hey! This is my actually my first fanfic, (since the 39 clues one is from my friend, Tatiana) Sorry it's not really long. I'm working with Tatiana with the next chapter of Cahill Tricks. Here's the disclaimer.**

**Percy: Ekatia217 doesn't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Amy: Ekatia217 doesn't own the 39 Clues. **

**Percy and Amy: Enjoy and review!  
><strong>

The last thing I remembered with falling down at a massive pine tree. When I opened my eyes, I was in a strange room. Well, room didn't really describe the place I was in. I was in a cabin. It was empty and when I looked outside, the sky dark. "Oh, good. You're awake!" A voice exclaimed. I sat up and looked at who had spoken. I saw a rather attractive boy, maybe around my age, which was 17, with sea green eyes and messy hair. An instinct from the clue hunt, I blurted out, "Who are you and where am I?" He laughed. "There's nothing to be scared of. I'm Percy Jackson and you're at Camp Half-Blood," he assured. I must've looked pretty confused so he kept talking. "We found you at the base of the pine tree," he explained. I stood up and walked out the cabin. "Wow, it's so nice out here," I mused. I didn't even realize Percy was standing next to me.

"Who's your godly parent?" Percy asked. "Is this some kind of joke?" I asked in disbelief. But I could see a look Percy's eyes that meant he wasn't joking. "I don't k-know," I stammered. I was saved by a blonde girl, also about 17, bounding up the steps. "Hey Percy," she greeted. "Who's this?" she asked.

Percy got a blank look, realizing he didn't ask me for my name yet. "I'm Amy Cahill," I introduced. "And you are…?"

"Annabeth Chase," the girl introduced. "Who's your godly parent?" Annabeth asked. Before I could answer and sound stupid, Percy answered for me. "Unknown," Percy responded. "Well, I certainly hope you will have a good time at Camp Half-Blood! I got to go have archery now. Bye!" Annabeth sprinted down the trail and soon disappeared after a large house.

"So, uh, who's your parent?" I inquired in desperate attempt for conversation. "Poseidon," Percy answered. "God of-"

"The sea," I finished. Percy eyed me with a look of curiousness on his face. "You sure do know a lot about Greek mythology," Percy noticed. A bell rang in the distance. "It's dinnertime. Come on!" Percy invited. I followed Percy down a trail, which lots of teenagers wearing orange t-shirts were running down. "I'll ask Chiron if you can sit with me," Percy said. I was glad Percy was helping me because I was totally lost. We arrived a large house without a roof. Percy disappeared into a crowd of kids and appeared a moment later.

"Come on! Chiron said you could sit with me," Percy announced. I followed Percy to a table where no one else was sitting at. My plate and cup were empty. Then, a bunch of girls that looked like they were trees came and piled food on everybody's plate. "Tell what you want to drink to your cup," Percy instructed. "Are you serious?" I asked.

"That's what I thought when I came here," Percy laughed. "Uh, Coke?" I said it like it was a question. My cup filled with Coke. "Wow, this is cool!" I exclaimed. "Take your plate and put something into the fire," Percy whispered. I realized that all the kids were getting up and putting part of their food into the fire. I got up and followed Percy to the line. I scraped a piece of ribs into the fire and thought _Please help! _I wasn't really expecting for a response but a male voice spoke in my mind. _I will claim you after dinner. _I was freaking out momentarily but I returned to my seat. I inhaled my food down and realized I was starving.

"CAMPFIRE!" A few guys yelled. Annabeth came up to me and said, "Come on! You don't want to miss this!" She yanked both me and Percy towards the amphitheater. Annabeth and Percy sat me down in the front row.


	2. Questions I Don't Know The Answers To

I watched Amy walk up to Chiron. The light from the campfire made her hair look like flames.

"Introduce your-self," Chiron said. "Um, I'm Amy Cahill," Amy mumbled. I sympathized for her. I was pretty sure the way she felt was more confused than when I first arrived at camp. At least I got help from Grover. But then again, I nearly died from the Minotaur. Amy was just dumped there at Thalia's tree. There was a loud collective gasp. A glowing hologram flickered about Amy's head. I recognized it well. It was blue, tinted with green. It was the spear of Poseidon. Annabeth squeezed my hand. Amy was a daughter of Poseidon, and my half-sister. Amy looked bewildered. The rest of the camp was too shocked to do the campfire songs. We headed to our cabins. I spotted Amy talking to Annabeth. I didn't have to be close enough but I could see that Amy was upset.

It looked like Annabeth was trying to assure Amy. I was in my cabin. Somehow, there was another bed in my cabin. Somehow, Amy might've been polite and nice when I met her but I knew there was a fiery side inside of her. I slipped underneath my blanket, thinking about Amy. Something about her was mysterious. Before I could think of any ideas, my cabin door creaked.

"Hey," I said, sitting up. "Hey," Amy's voice sounded hoarse, as if she had been crying. "Are you ok?" I asked, concerned. Amy headed over to her bed and sat down. "Sort of," her voice was muffled. "I just, miss my brother and my sister," Amy sighed.

"Where do you come from?" I blamed my ADHD for asking a personal question. Amy sat up and blinked. "Well, I kind of lived everywhere," she said slowly. I must've looked puzzled because she chuckled. "I traveled a lot, with," Amy's voice faltered, "my cousins." I knew it was a touchy subject. "Good night," Amy slipped underneath her blankets. "Good night," I replied a bit too late. _Why would Amy live all around the world? Why are her cousins a touchy subject? _I knew the questions were too personal but I needed to know.

I felt like I just slept for 5 minutes but before I knew it, my whole cabin was bathed in sunlight. "Amy?" I called out. I looked over at Amy's bed, which was neatly made. I glanced at the clock, and I nearly cursed. In Greek of course. I rushed to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and yanked a new pair of clothes on. I dashed out to the main house, where everyone was eating. "Morning Seaweed Brain," Annabeth teased. I rolled my eyes as she planted a kiss on my cheek. I found Amy sitting at the Poseidon table, eating. "Hey! Morning!" Amy called. She sure seemed to be in a better mood. I picked up a plate full of breakfast and sat next to Amy.

"Morning," I greeted. "So, what's up?" I asked. Amy shrugged, "Nothing much." I realized that she had a book on her lap. "You're not dyslexic?" I sputtered. Amy looked at me as if I had grown a third head. "Of course not!" Amy exclaimed. I wondered why they didn't put her in Athena's cabin, since she loved reading so much. "Usually every kid that ends up here can't read English. They can read Greek," I explained, shoving a piece of bacon in my mouth.

"That's… odd," Amy managed. Chiron was talking with a boy, that had cinnamon colored skin, jet black hair and clothes that probably cost a million dollars. "Rich kid," I muttered. Amy paled. "Hide me!" Amy begged. Judging from the look on Amy's face, I whispered, "Hide in our cabin then!" Amy fled to our cabin, her long red hair flying through the air.

"Percy!" Chiron called. I sprinted forward to Chiron and the rich kid. The rich kid looked disgusted at the way I dressed. "Hi Chiron, what's wrong?" I asked. "This is Ian Kabra," Chiron introduced. I shrugged, "And?" Ian glared at me. "He's not claimed. Please take him to Hermes' cabin," Chiron ordered. I sighed, "Fine. Come with me." I walked to Hermes' cabin, with Ian following. He looked disgusted at Camp Half- Blood. Figures, all rich kids that ended up here did. "So, you like anyone right now?" I asked. Ian frowned, "Sort of…and it's none of your business." He had a British accent.

"Whatever," I shrugged. "What's her name?" Ian hesitated before answering, "You don't need to know."

"Here's your cabin for now," I pointed to Hermes' cabin. Ian looked slightly sick. "I have to sleep in… that?" he asked. I nearly burst out laughing. "You know, just keep all your stuff together or they will steal it," I hinted. Ian looked pale before entering the room. I walked away laughing. Someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me behind a shrub.

"What is he doing here?" Amy nearly shrieked. "You mean Ian?" I asked, dumbfounded. Amy rolled her eyes. "YES HIM!" Amy hissed. I shrugged. Amy looked ready to yank her hair right out of her head.

"Why?" I asked. Amy tensed, "I'll tell you tonight." We walked together to archery. "So, you and Annabeth have been…how long?" Amy asked curiously. I stopped to think. "Like, when do you mean? A crush or official?" I asked. Amy laughed. "The crush from the start," Amy added.

"About 6 years in total," I counted. Amy nodded. We arrived at archery and Amy picked up a bow and arrow. "Are you sure you know how to use this?" I asked cautiously. Amy shrugged. "I'm not really good at sports, but I'll try," Amy warned. She angled the arrow awkwardly. "Here, let me help," I said mindlessly. I put my arms over her shoulder and angled the arrow correctly. I could smell her shampoo scent coming off her hair.

"And, just pull it back and release it and it should hit the target," I wildly fumbled for words. "Hopefully," I said quietly, since I was never the best at archery. It was a miracle because it actually hit the target. "Thanks!" Amy exclaimed. I nodded, aware of a certain boy watching us.

"Go forward, towards the cabins," I ordered. Amy frowned but did as I asked. "Ok, what was that about?" Amy asked in disbelief. "Nothing important. Thought you might've wanted to stay away from Ian. He was behind us," I explained. Amy smiled gratefully. "Thanks Percy. You're a real friend," Amy thanked. Without thinking, I hugged her. Amy looked a little surprised but she smiled. "See you later," Amy waved as she took off running down the road.

I felt eyes boring into my back. I knew it was Ian but I ignored it and continued on my way to canoeing. "Hey, Percy," I heard a voice call my name. I turned. It was Nico di Angelo. "Hey, having fun talking to the dead?" I teased. Nico rolled his eyes, "Anyways, have you met a boy named Dan?" The name was unfamiliar to me. "Dan?" I asked.

"Dan Cahill," Nico added. I was momentarily frozen. "Brother of Amy Cahill?" I asked. Nico nodded gravely. "You know her?" Nico asked. I nodded. "She's here at camp," I explained. Nico went paler, if that was possible. "What's wrong?" I asked.

Nico frowned, "Well, I've been talking to Dan's soul." I blinked several times before answering. "Wait? He's dead?" Talking to Nico about souls really confused me. Nico looked at me as if I were dumb. "No! Of course he's not dead!" Nico hissed. "Anyways, Dan is really upset that his sister is missing. Dan and his au pair had been looking for her since Friday. Anyways, I heard Dan saying something about keeping her away from Kabras," Nico sounded confused about the last part. My heart lurched. "Kabra?" I spit out. Nico gave me a questioning look.

"Earlier this morning, a boy named Ian Kabra showed up and Amy freaked out. She promised she'd tell me what happened tonight," I remembered. Nico shook his head. "You've got to get her to tell you sooner than tonight. If her brother is worried about her and she knows that Kabra boy, something bad must be going on," Nico explained.

I shrugged, "I guess. I'll talk to her later." Nico waved and disappeared in a flash of shadow. I stepped into my canoe and thought. The water always focused my thoughts and this time, I was glad. My thoughts were all jumbled up. _Amy shows up here with no idea how she got here. Ian Kabra shows up here and Amy freaks out. Nico comes with an urgent message from Dan. This makes no sense! _I had a head-splitting pain.

Then, I was doused with water. I blinked as the cold water jarred me back to reality. Connor Stoll had splashed my face with water. "Thinking of anyone?" Connor teased. I rolled my eyes and tossed some water back at him. "Sort of," I frowned, "I just can't sort out the problem." Connor laughed, "Is it Annabeth?" I shook my head. Connor grinned wickedly, "If it's a girl, I'm telling Annabeth!" I swatted at him. Being the son of Hermes, Connor usually had some sort of trick in mind. Unfortunately, I was right. Connor tipped my canoe over. I went down with a yelp. Being the son of Poseidon, I could breathe underwater and all. I tipped Connor's canoe over. Connor went down with a loud girly scream. We came up laughing. "Now we're even!" I laughed.

"Hey, so seriously, who are you thinking about?" Connor asked after we swam to shore. "Amy Cahill," I admitted. Connor chortled. "What? You like her or something?"

I shoved him back into the water. "NO! Anyways, it seems like she's hiding something dangerous about her life," I began. Connor wrinkled his eyebrows. "Percy, you've got to chill out. Amy will tell you when she's ready," Connor said logically. Then, Connor snickered. "Thanks for telling me. Can I tell Annabeth that you like Amy?" Connor taunted. I glowered at him and replied, "Shut up!" Connor stuck his tongue out at me. "Yes, your highness," Connor said sarcastically.

"Percy!" A girl's voice yelled. I turned to see Annabeth running towards us. Connor gave me a smile that I immediately distrusted. I gave him a warning headshake. "Hey Annabeth," I responded. Connor went running down to his cabin to get dry clothes. "Hey, Percy, did you see Nico? He said he wanted to tell you something," Annabeth asked. I nodded. "What was it about?" Annabeth pushed.

"Nothing much," I lied. Annabeth frowned but left to her afternoon Greek class. I sat there staring into the waves. Before I knew it, it was noon. I heard the lunch bell ringing. As I made my way to the Big House, I stopped by the stables to feed my horse Blackjack some apples. _Thanks, Boss! _Blackjack said.

"I told you not to call me boss!" I exclaimed in frustration. "Anyways, you have another Poseidon kid that's going to take care of you. Her name is Amy Cahill," I finished. Blackjack did not respond so I went to lunch. I was surprised that Amy wasn't sitting there. I filled my plate with some fruit and pizza. I dumped some of the fruit into the bronze brazier. I sat down to eat at the Poseidon table. I was shocked to see Ian Kabra sitting at the Nemesis table. I inhaled my food then finally came up for a breath of air. I hurried to my cabin, hoping Amy was there. I was disappointed that she wasn't. Now, it could take me hours to find Amy in this huge camp. I went to practice sword and I admit I was a bit astonished that Amy, of all people, was there.

She looked upset and angry at the same time. I noticed that the whole area for sword play was all damp. I guessed that she had lost her temper and the ocean felt her temper.

"Hey," I said meekly. I didn't want to make her any more upset. Amy whirled around, nearly stabbing me with the sword. Coming from training I had, I had time to jump away. "Sorry," Amy apologized, dropping the sword with a loud _clang! _She sat down on the floor, which was pretty muddy. I cringed a bit, but I sat down next to her. "Rough day?" I asked. Amy nodded. I noticed she was clutching a bracelet that had the letter m. On the reverse side of the bracelet, it had 5 pictures: a yellow dragon, a red snake that reminded me of the Hermes' caduceus, a green wolf and a blue bear. The last picture was in the center, which was another large m.

"What's that?" I blurted. "I guess I have to tell you. I can't keep hiding it forever. It's a long story, so get comfy," Amy sighed. Then Amy began to tell her story.


	3. Horses Fly and a Jade Necklace

I had no idea how I ended up here. I can't believe kids could actually stay in a place this disgusting. And the nerve of that kid…what's his name? Whatever. He had so many questions and I only talked to him for a minute. I just felt as if something important could be found here. All the talk about gods wasn't very normal but I just went along with it. I just found out that I was the son of Nemesis, goddess of revenge and balance. I wasn't so sure about the balance part but the Lucian training had made me get revenge with people.

I swore I saw Amy a few minutes ago. But I didn't want to get my hopes up. There were probably dozens of girls in this camp that has red hair. I walked to arts and craft, which really wasn't my thing. I was vaguely aware of a pale, young boy about 14 year-old watching me curiously.

I barely could last here for an hour, how could I last here for today? I went to archery before lunch. I had never used a bow and arrow before but it was pretty easy. I actually hit the target, well, not really. I hit it on the tip of the top. I frowned and tried again. I notched the arrow and shot it. The arrow completely missed. I groaned in frustration. I took out my phone to call Natalie but a boy about 15 walking by, yanked the phone right out of my hand. "Excuse me?" I said rudely. The kid glared at me. He must've been from the Ares cabin, judging by his vicious looks and behavior. "We don't use phones here unless you want monsters to rip your head off," he said shortly. He placed the phone back in my hands.

I put my phone back into my pocket. I didn't want to risk getting my face destroyed. I heard a bell ringing in the distance. "LUNCH!" A huge kid yelled, charging towards the pavilion. I followed the kids to pavilion. I observed as each kid pick up a plate and pushed a bit of it into the fire. I followed their example. I scraped a piece of my pizza into the fire. I noticed that Percy was sitting at Poseidon's table, looking concerned. He gulped down his food in less than 5 minutes and hurried off towards his cabin. I followed him.

He peeked into his cabin and then headed to an unfamiliar path. Before I could follow him down the trail, I tripped over a tree root and fell. I grimaced at my dirty pants. I looked up to see where Percy had gone but he was already out of sight. Muttering to myself, I went to javelin practice. Javelin practice was just as bad as archery. My aim was good but my throw was weak. It wasn't my fault! It was heavy! I accidently whacked an Apollo kid. He was yelling at me for several minutes.

I went to volleyball. It was the Dionysus kids and the Apollo kids versus the Nemesis and Athena kids. I wasn't the best at sports so I kept out of the way and let the rest of the Athena and Nemesis kids do the work. So far, I was having a horrible day. After 30 minutes of dodging the volleyball and kids running around, I was tired. But I groaned inwardly as I heard what the next activity was: Pegasus riding. I flinched when I caught smell and sight of the stables. The Pegasus looked filthy. I caught sight of a familiar reddish brown hair. I blinked and looked again. There was no one here except the Nemesis and the Ares kids. The pegasi skittered nervously at the sight of the huge Ares kids. I carefully led a black Pegasus outside and climbed on. I had plenty of practice riding horses so flying on the horse couldn't be that hard.

The Pegasus flew up higher. I must've looked pretty strange, a rich British kid in rich clothes riding a flying horse. The horse buckled and neighed. The speed increased. I clutched the mane of the horse. "Please stop!" I ordered. The Pegasus kept flying, until we were over a large area where two kids were talking. One of them had red hair and the other one had black hair. Before I could think of anything else, the Pegasus slammed into a tree and we went spiraling down. Then, my vision went black.

I woke up several hours later. It was probably dark outside. I sat up and looked at what I was wearing. I nearly yelped. I was wearing an orange t-shirt and some knee shorts. If Natalie saw this, she'd never let me hear the end of this.

"That was quite a fall you had there," Chiron said as he clopped into the room in his horse form. I groaned as pushed myself to my feet. "What happened exactly?" I asked. Chiron rubbed his chin. "I asked two of our campers to see where Blackjack went after you fell," Chiron began, "They do not have the results yet." Just then, Percy came running up to Chiron. "Have…to…speak…with…you," Percy was gasping for air, as if he had ran from the forest to the main house.

"Rest, you will need your energy," Chiron said shortly. He followed Percy out the door. They talked for several minutes outside, though Percy looked amused about something. The dinner bell rang in the distance. Percy left for dinner as Chiron came back in.

"You may go to dinner. Be careful," Chiron warned. I stumbled towards the pavilion. "Hey, you feel better?" A kid I remembered as Travis Stoll from the Hermes' cabin asked. I nodded. I sat down at the Nemesis table. A bunch of them started asking if I was ok. I answered, "Yes, I'm fine," about 10 times before I could take a bite out of my food. It was really noisy but I heard a laugh chime above all the noise.

I peered over at the Poseidon table. This time, there were two kids sitting there this time. Percy was sitting there but there was also a girl with long red hair sitting facing him. They were laughing hysterically. A girl with blond hair walked up to them and started talking. Then, the girl with red hair told her something and they all started laughing about it hilariously.

What was I thinking? It couldn't be Amy. There was a million places in the world and this was a magical place. Why would Amy be here? Instead of going to the campfire, I sneaked away to the cabins. The Poseidon cabin smelled like the sea. I wrinkled my nose as I inhaled the salty seawater smell. I flicked the lights on and looked around the cabin. If Amy was here, she would've left a clue. Not like a clue hunt clue, a clue to who she was. You know what, that's just too confusing. I looked around the room and saw a shine of green.

"Find anything good?" A sharp voice behind me said. I whirled around, finding Percy looking quite amused. "Just passing through," I lied smoothly. He was still smiling, as if he found something funny. "You can drop the act," Percy rolled his eyes.

I pretended to be genuinely confused. "What act?" Before Percy could respond, a camper, from the devilish looks about it, Travis Stoll ran into the cabin and whispered something into Percy's ear. Percy glared at and said, "Don't go in my cabin again or you will be resting in the infirmary for a month." I flinched as Percy ran towards the main house yelling, "WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" I fled from Percy's cabin, but before I did, I saw a jade necklace. _Amy's _jade necklace. Now I was absolutely sure that Amy Cahill was at Camp Half Blood.

**I am sorry that this chapter is so long. But I promise you that the next chapter will be much longer. I will get it up as soon as possible. Please review!**


	4. Stories and Surprises

A/N **I don't know if Clarisse has a sister, so I made it up. Please enjoy. Since I uploaded 2 chapters in about 4 hours, my fingers are numb from all the typing. I'm not going to upload until like Thursday. I'm tired and I have writers block. Review and send me some ideas. I'll give you credit and that way, I'll upload faster. Thanks guys!  
><strong>

"It was about 3 years ago," Amy began, "My grandmother Grace had just died. In her will was a decision for us to make. Not just me and my brother Dan. My cousins too, the Kabras, Holts, Starlings, Wizards, Irina Spasky, Alistair Oh, and other relatives. The decision was whether to take one million dollars, or to join a clue hunt-" I cut her off.

"You didn't want the million dollars?" I yelped. She gave him a weary smile. "Looking back at it, I sort of wished I had taken it instead of all the…pain," Amy said sadly. "Anyways, all the other teams had money to travel. We were orphans, Dan and I. But we wanted to show them that we were capable of the clue hunt. So we burned the million dollars," Amy continued.

"You burned a million dollars?" I squeaked. Imagine what my mom could do with a million dollars. Amy nodded. "So we accepted the challenge. We asked our au pair, Nellie, to take us to the places where the clues were. We were captured about 20 times by the other teams to force us to tell them our clues. Somehow, we managed to escape all those time. We were nearly killed, mostly from the Kabras and their mother, Isabel. She was the reason my parents died. She killed them," Amy said.

I could feel her anger in each word. I would've died if my mother was murdered by my aunt. "In K-Korea, Ian put Dan and me up to a trick. He pretended to fall in love with me, just to get the clue. Then he trapped us underground. I never trusted him again, no matter what he said. We caused so much trouble. When we were in Australia, I think, we had a friend named Lester. He helped us keep a lead safe, and he died for us. Isabel again," Amy's voice was barely audible.

"By the time we almost finished the hunt, we were tired. We were tired of being tricked and causing death that we didn't have to. We were about to give up. But we had to finish. The prize was power. Whoever got that prize would've been the most powerful person in the world. Dan and I couldn't bear to let any of the other evil teams get that. So we continued. We fought for the next lead. We figured out the lead and we met the other teams again. When we found out what we were supposed to do next, we went to the destined location."

Amy's voice was now a whisper. "We thought we had won. But the other teams had followed us. We had to go through a…cave would be the best answer. But we had to reveal we were Madrigals, descendants of Madeline Cahill. None of the other teams believed us. They believed that Madrigals were evil and only thought there were four branches," Amy pointed to the red snakes on her bracelet. "That's Lucian," pointed at the blue bear, "Tomas," green wolf, "Janus," and yellow dragon, "Ekaterina."

"When we were in there, so close to winning, Isabel already got the prize. She threatened to kill our family unless we gave over our clues. Even her own children she wanted to kill. We gave over all our clues because Nellie's life was worth more than that. Then, Ned Starling, Sinead's brother came to rescue us. We attacked Isabel and I destroyed the serum because I was sick and tired of her endangering my family. That's it," Amy finished. I was in awe. All the monsters and titans and battle seemed like a little thing compared to that.

"So, no one got the serum?" I asked. "No, Dan and I won. The other teams gave us all the answers," Amy said shortly. I could tell she was leaving something out.

"Ok, Amy. Spill, I know there's something you're hiding," I said pointedly. Amy sighed. "Ian Kabra broke my heart. The end," Amy snapped. There was a loud crash. Amy and I jumped up. "What was that?" Amy asked tensely. Then I saw a huge black object flying above us. Then, I freaked out. "My Pegasus! Come on!" I yelled. I ran further into the woods. I saw Ian Kabra lying unconscious on the ground. Blackjack must've hit the tree when he was riding it. "AMY! GET SOME APOLLO KIDS! TELL THEM THEY'VE GOT TO CARRY SOMEONE!" I yelled. I heard Amy run off and within five minutes, a group of Apollo kids filed into the woods with Amy leading.

"What the heck happened?" Will asked. A couple of Apollo kids brought a stretcher that smelled like it was in the attic for 100 years and was completely brown. I shuddered. "I don't know. I think Blackjack collided with a tree. Speaking of which, Amy. We need to find Blackjack," I said quickly.

There was a long silence as we plowed through the woods looking for Blackjack. "I told you my story. Tell me how you ended up here," Amy suggested. I laughed. "It was horrifying. We were on this trip in New York. This girl Nancy was getting on my nerves and somehow she ended up in the water fountain. My mean teacher thought I pushed her and she was really a Fury," I cringed at the memory.

"Isn't that like an ugly woman with bats?" Amy joked. I snickered. "Close enough. So Mr. Brunner, which was really Chiron threw me a pen, which was really a sword," I took Riptide out of my pocket and uncapped it. It grew into a 3 foot long gleaming sword. "So I sliced the Fury and exploded. After I found out I had been kicked out of school again, my mom and I went to a beach and that night it was horrible. It was a storm and then Grover, my goat friend, came and accused me of ditching him in the middle of something important that afternoon. I nearly freaked out when I saw his fur. So mom and Grover got me into a car and attempted to drive me here. The Minotaur attacked us, my mom was gone, I passed out and I ended up here," I finished. Amy looked at me with wide eyes. "That's... a lot to process," Amy mumbled.

We walked in a few more minutes in silence. Then, Amy screamed. Amy had fallen into the Labyrinth. "What just happened?" I said. Amy gave me a duh look. "I fell into a hole!" Amy shouted, trying not to laughing.

"Right, stupid question. Whatever you do, don't walk anywhere," I warned. "Why?" Amy called up. "It's the Labyrinth. It's a maze all over the world. If you walk, you'll be in New Jersey or something," I joked. Amy sighed. "Ok, please get me out of here. I'm claustrophobic and I think I saw a spider," Amy whimpered.

"I'm going to try to pull you out," I said. I reached down and exclaimed, "Can you reach?" I heard Amy jumping. "Sorry, it's too high," Amy yelled up. I got down and reached further in. "Now?"

Amy's hand grabbed onto mine. "OW!" I screamed. Amy let go. "Sorry," Amy apologized. "Grab on," I invited. Amy grabbed my hand and I pulled her up. We landed in a heap. Somehow, I ended up on top of Amy. There was a long awkward silence. Then I finally landed next to her. "Thanks," Amy said, a little breathless. "No problem," I replied. Then, Amy was looking on the ground, brushing the leaves away. Then, she was looking frantically, muttering, "Where is it? Come on, I swear I had it on me!"

Confused, I asked, "What are you looking for?" Leaves began flying around as Amy dug at the ground. "My jade necklace! I need it!" Amy cried. "My grandmother gave it to me!" I looked at the ground. It wasn't there.

"Did you drop it in the Labyrinth?" I asked. Amy looked frustrated, "Maybe, where's the entrance?" The leaves were scattered everywhere. We stepped back to find the entrance. This time, I fell into the Labyrinth. "AMY!" I yelled accusingly. "Sorry?" She squeaked. I looked on the floor and found a glittering jade necklace. I picked it up and yelled up. "Can you get me up?"

"I'll try," Amy promised. That didn't sound very promising. She reached down and I grabbed her hand. "Ow, ok, you're too heavy for me. Here goes nothing," Amy muttered. She pulled me out of the Labyrinth and we collapsed, gasping. I handed the necklace to her. "Thanks. I need some water to power me up," Amy gasped, wheezing. The shore was only a few feet from the woods so Amy ran towards it. She dipped her hand in the water and she instantly looked better. She splashed some water on her face and sighed. I saw a black shape fly above us. "BLACKJACK!" Amy and I both hollered at the same time. We chased after him and finally stopped him from flying when we reached the stables.

Amy took him inside the stables and returned, laughing. "What just happened?" I asked curiously. "Blackjack just told me that he wasn't used to 'that scent Ian had on him,'" Amy told me, doubling over with laughter. We both started cracking up and we fell on the ground. "Is he ok though?" Amy asked, concerned. I shrugged. "He's still out," I replied. "Want to go to sparring?" I asked. "Sure!" Amy exclaimed. We went to sparring class. Amy was pretty good. She caught all my attacks until she made a mistake. She tried to disarm me but failed. So the round ended with Riptide at her throat. She froze, and freaked out, "Drop that please. It freaks me out." I laughed and dropped Riptide.

"Pretty good for a first time," I grinned, "Want to go again?" Amy looked at Riptide warily. "If that thing doesn't cut my throat up, fine," Amy said cautiously. I rolled my eyes, "Maiming is not allowed at camp, unless you meet Clarisse. Begin!" I exclaimed. I caught her attacks with the edge of Riptide. She dodged my attacks and I tried to be as careful as I could when I attacked. I didn't want to hurt her, after I got my invincibility powers. Then, I caught her at her throat again with Riptide.

"I lose, again. Like in everything outside of school," Amy muttered. "Don't feel bad; I've taken years to be good at this," I reassured.

"It's beginning to get dark; I'm going back to the cabin," I said, "Want to come?"

"Sure!" Amy exclaimed. We walked to the cabin, talking about our pasts. I felt really bad for Amy. She lost her parents, her grandmother, and her aunt didn't want her. That made me grateful for my parents. We got into the cabin. Amy tossed her jade necklace onto her bed, which was completely opposite of mine, which was messy. Amy headed to the bathroom. I looked on her bed, a pile of books were piled on her bed. A bronze knife was laid on top of her bed.

A picture was also on top of her books. It showed a boy with blond hair. Underneath the picture had the words Dan Cahill scrawled messily. I went back to my side of the cabin. A picture of Annabeth rested on my dresser. Amy shrieked and banged the bathroom door open.

"What happened?" I asked. "S-spiders!" Amy screamed. I peered into the bathroom and saw a spider that would've scared Annabeth to Hades. I slammed the door shut, grasped Amy's hand and ran out the door. I let go of Amy's hand and barreled towards the Athena cabin. "Annabeth!" Amy yelled. Malcolm yanked the cabin door open. "Shh! Annabeth's sleeping," Malcolm warned. "Yeah, this is important," I tried not to shout.

If that spider got out of the bathroom and into camp, and Annabeth saw it, she'd go ballistic. "Annabeth," I whispered as I got to her bed. Her blond her was tangled from her sleep. "Annabeth, wake up!" I said slightly louder. Annabeth yelped and rolled off her bed. She landed on my feet. Annabeth groaned. "What do you need Percy?" Annabeth muttered as she pried herself off my feet. "First of all, ow. Second, can I borrow that spray of yours to kill spiders?" I asked.

Annabeth rummaged through her dresser. "Why do you need it?" I made a face. "There's a massive spider in my cabin," I replied. Annabeth flinched and tossed me a spray bottle. "Get it out, now! Hey, Amy, can I talk to you for a sec?" Amy looked a little surprised but stayed to talk with Annabeth. I went to my cabin and grabbed Riptide. I nudged the bathroom door open with my foot. The spider had grown about 5 times the size since I saw it a minute ago. I held Riptide firmly, just in case if it attacked. I sprayed the bottle stuff at the spider. Well, I attempted to. I held it on the wrong side. So I got my face covered with spider spray. It smelled disgusting. I started coughing and I sprayed the spider. The spider shrunk down to as small as a pea. Then it disappeared with a loud _pop! _I sprinted across the campus and crashed in Amy. We both landed very inelegantly on our rear ends. "Oww," Amy rubbed her forehead. "Sorry," I murmured.

"What did Annabeth want to talk to you about?" I asked curiously. Amy looked nervous and quickly replied, "Nothing important, and anyway, I got to go." Amy fled and raced to the pavilion. Confused, I went to the Big House. Chiron was talking to Ian. "Have…to…speak…to…you…" I pretended I had been running from the stables. Chiron came outside to talk to me.

"Well? What was wrong with Blackjack?" Chiron pressed. I tried not to laugh but failed miserably. "Amy talked to Blackjack and he said he wasn't used to the smell of Ian," I managed to choke out. Chiron was trying not to laugh. "Well, his 'scent' should be gone soon." The dinner bell rang and I sprinted to the pavilion. Amy was already there. She was laughing with the Stoll brothers.

As the campers filed into the pavilion, Amy was trying to hide her face. When our plates were filled, Amy reminded me of what Blackjack said. We were laughing hysterically in a few seconds. Annabeth came over to investigate what was so funny. I told her what we were laughing about and a second later, Annabeth was grasping the table for support as she doubled over with laughter. After we finished dinner, Amy left to the river while I left to my cabin. The light was on. I cautiously opened the door and stepped inside. "Find anything good?" I called out. Ian was looking through the pile of stuff on Amy's bed.

"Just passing through," Ian replied. 'Lie,' I thought. "You can drop the act," I responded. "What act?" Ian was playing dumb. Then, Travis Stoll ran up to me. "Don't go in my cabin again or you will be resting in the infirmary for a month," I warned. I bolted out the cabin with Travis on my heels. "WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" I yelled. Annabeth grabbed my arm and pulled me to the river where Chiron, Clarisse and Connor were standing, looking grim.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" I yelled again. "Amy was attacked by a hellhound," Connor said grimly. My heart jumped. "Mrs. O'Leary?" I asked. Annabeth shook her head. "We don't know. According to Connor, if jumped from the forest and attacked her," Annabeth explained. Clarisse was bending down and I realized that she was feeling Amy's forehead. Clarisse flinched. "It's burning; we have to get her to the infirmary," Clarisse exploded. I was surprised. I've never seen Clarisse act like that before. Annabeth picked her up and we brought her back to the infirmary.

My heart was pounding. When I first arrived at camp, a hellhound attacked me. Who could've summoned it? "Percy, get some rest. Clarisse will take care of her," Chiron assured. Clarisse went to the back of the room and picked up a bowl of ambrosia. She shoved a spoonful of ambrosia into Amy's mouth. Chiron left the room, leaving me with Annabeth and Clarisse. Annabeth put her hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry Percy. Amy's tough. She'll survive. Tell her I said to feel better." Annabeth left the room, giving me a chance to ask Clarisse. "Ok, Clarisse. What's going on? Why are you being so nice to Amy?" I asked. Clarisse glared at me. "Cuz I feel like it," she muttered. I kept staring at her until Clarisse sighed. "Fine, Amy reminds me of my…sister," Clarisse mumbled softly. I was dumfounded. "You…sister…what?" I stammered. Clarisse looked like she was going to punch my lights out. "You tell anyone, I will stab you. Amy reminds me of my sister before I left to camp," Clarisse said shortly. I never knew that Clarisse had a sister, so I decided to keep my mouth shut. "Ok, take good care of her," I said awkwardly. I left the room. Why was it that ever since Amy Cahill arrived here, I learned that there so many surprises that I never heard of?

**Please review! **


	5. Butt Arrows and A New Friend

**Hi, hi, hi! It's been a long time since I uploaded but I have a good reason before you kill me. This is my longest chapter so far, and things are building up. PM me your ideas and I will consider adding them. Enjoy! Oh, I've forgotten to do this on the other chapters: I don't own the Percy Jackson series, or the 39 Clues. **

I had no idea about what happened. I was at the river, running my hand through the water. Somehow, I had seen a reflection of Dan. I looked behind me and knew it was wishful thinking. Angry with my high hopes, I swiped my hand straight through Dan's reflection. It flickered and disappeared. I was still staring at the water when I heard a loud thundering roar behind me. A huge animal, that looked like a dog except blown up to garbage truck size, was emerging from the forest. I gave off a bloodcurdling scream as I passed out.

When I opened my eyes, I saw a girl with stringy brown hair sleeping in a chair besides me. I recognized her as Clarisse from the Ares cabin. I groaned as I sat up. My right arm was in a cast. I groaned again. Clarisse stirred. "Hey Amy. Feeling better?" Clarisse rubbed her eyes as she yawned. I shrugged, "Depends on what better means." Clarisse gave me a confused look. "I miss my family," I sighed. Clarisse gave me a sympathizing look, "I know how you feel." I shook my head. "Thanks, but, anyways, I should probably get back to my daily routine," I added.

"Be careful," Clarisse warned. I got out of bed and nearly smashed my head on the ground. "Ok, let me help you," Clarisse offered. She held out her hand and guided me out to the front porch. Campers were everywhere, from chasing each other to picking strawberries in the field. Annabeth bounded up to me. "Hey, Amy, are you feeling better? We've been so worried, and by we, I mean Percy. He was freaking out while I was trying to calm him down," Annabeth laughed. I laughed. "He shouldn't worry. I've been through stuff worse than the… what was that?" Annabeth's grin faded from her face. "It was a hellhound. We're still trying to see how it got in here," Annabeth explained.

Then, Percy and a redheaded girl came running up to me. "This is Rachel," Annabeth threw in before Percy began blurting words out. "Amy, how are you feeling? What happened exactly? Did you see anything?" The girl, Rachel, rolled her eyes and wacked Percy on his head.

"Percy, breathe, and give her a chance to answer," Rachel chided. Annabeth and Rachel laughed. "Percy, relax. I'm all better," I assured. I moved my right arm and winced. Percy eyed me with a stubborn look. "Right, you're all better," Percy added sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. "Honestly Percy. I'm ok," I protested. Rachel nodded. "Come on Percy. Annabeth and Clarisse will take care of her," Rachel began. I gave her a cross look. "If she needs any," Rachel finished. I smiled at her gratefully. "Thanks Rachel," I replied.

"I've got to sparring," Clarisse said abruptly, "See you later." Clarisse was gone. Annabeth gave me a strange look. "What's up with Clarisse?" Annabeth questioned. I frowned, "I don't know. Does she always act this…nice?" I struggled with a word to describe Clarisse. Annabeth laughed lightly. "No. She's usually very aggressive. When Percy first got to camp, Clarisse was about to dump his head in the girl's toilet," Annabeth laughed, then frowned at the memory. "Then, Percy sprayed Clarisse and me with toilet water. Blame myself for being in there," Annabeth laughed.

We were still laughing when we got to the canoe lake. I reached for an oar, but Annabeth stopped me. "I'll work the oars. You just sit," Annabeth warned, "We don't need your arm to be anymore damaged." I made a face at her. "I'm not that…breakable," I complained. I got into the canoe while Annabeth pulled two oars off a huge pile. As she got into the boat, a squirt of water hit the back of my hair. I whirled around and found no one. As I peered into the lake, I saw a girl with wavy brown hair sitting at the bottom, grinning. She was waving at me as if she were my sister. "OW!" Annabeth complained. Another girl had sent a stream of water straight into Annabeth's face. "Naiads," Annabeth muttered.

Annabeth got into the canoe, muttering to herself. "What are they?" Annabeth looked amused. "Who, not what. They're naiads. They are, well, how should I put this, kind of like siblings of any children of Poseidon, like you," Annabeth explained.

As Annabeth pulled the canoe away from the shore, naiads swam along with our canoe. They kept shooting water at Annabeth, who was pretty much soaked by the time we returned back to the shore. "I hate naiads," Annabeth mumbled. Percy was standing there, grinning like there was no tomorrow. "They soaked you again?" He asked Annabeth, which was really stupid because she was standing in front of him, sopping wet. Annabeth glared at him. "No, I'm perfectly dry, and I won't need a towel," Annabeth said sarcastically, "THANK YOU CAPTAIN OBVIOUS!"

Percy made a face at her and turned to me, "Did she spend the whole ride muttering about how she hated naiads?" Percy teased. I rolled my eyes. "Yes," I admitted. Annabeth was drying her hair with a towel and glaring at Percy. "When you finally get soaked with water, you'll see what I mean!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"You know water can't get me wet," Percy informed her. Annabeth grinned evilly, "You just made a fatal mistake. Water can't wet you, but I can find other substances that are closely related to water." Percy paled and ran towards the strawberry fields. Annabeth giggled, "I love scaring him. Anyways, you need to come with me to learn Greek with Percy." Annabeth grabbed my arm and hauled me over to her afternoon Greek class.

"Ow, Annabeth!" I complained, "Thanks for being gentle!" Percy was waiting at the Greek class with a bunch of Athena kids.

The lesson was actually interesting. Percy was pretending to fall asleep until Annabeth reached over and landed a whack on his head. "Wake up, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth hissed. "Shut up, Wise Girl," Percy retorted playfully. Then, Travis and Connor Stoll came running up to the class. "HEY! HI! HOLA! HELLO! They yelled.

A boy I recognized as Malcolm sighed and yelled, "GUYS, GET OUT OF HERE!" Connor glared at Malcolm. "Sorry, no can do. We're delivering a message from Chiron," Travis began. "Amy, Chiron needs to see you," Connor finished. I was surprised but I followed them down to the Big House. "He's in there," Connor pointed to a small office in the back of the Big House. They left as I knocked on the door. "Come in," Chiron said. I opened the door and saw that Chiron was in wheelchair form. I also got tackled. "AMY!" Dan yelled. I screamed and freaked out. "Dan?" I hollered.

"How did you get here?" I shrieked as I pulled him into a hug. Dan shrugged and replied, "A boy named Nico found me and said he knew where you were. Nellie went to visit her parents so I went with Nico." Then, a bunch of campers streamed into the trail. Percy, Annabeth and Nico came up to the Big House. Annabeth frowned, "What happened? You missed the rest of the class!"

Nico pushed Percy and Annabeth out of the way. He cleared his throat. "If you're wondering how I got Dan here," Nico began. I tilted my head, "Yeah, how did you find him?"

"Well, being the son of Hades, I can talk to souls and Dan's soul was talking about you and his thoughts helped me find him," Nico finished.

"Thanks so much, Nico!" I exclaimed, giving him a hug. Percy pushed Nico back, "Is he also going to be a son of Poseidon?" While he was saying that, Nico was making a 'stop talking sign.' There was a long silence. I noticed that Nico did a face palm. "What?" Dan asked. Nico whispered into Percy's ear and Percy made an 'oops' face.

"What is this about Poseidon? Isn't he like a god?" Dan blurted out questions. Annabeth punched Percy in the stomach and they began arguing. "Percy, shut up please," Annabeth hissed.

"How am I supposed to know Chiron didn't tell him that's he's a demi-" Percy began before Annabeth clamped her hand over his mouth. "SHUT UP!" Annabeth snapped. Dan shook his head, "What is going on here?"

"How much do you know about Greek gods and goddesses?" Annabeth began. Dan wrinkled his nose. "A lot, now don't get me wrong. The only reason I know so much is because Amy wouldn't shut up," Dan complained. Percy laughed lightly. I turned around and made a face at Percy. "Shut up!" I replied.

"Um, I'm not going to be much help, so I'll be going," Nico added hastily. He disappeared in a shadow. "Whoa! That was cool!" Dan yelled. I sighed, "Why, Nico?"

"Anyways, those gods are still here. And they, um, give birth to children and those children are called demigods. They train here at camp to defend themselves from monsters. You will have to wait to be claimed by your godly parent; we don't know if your godly parent is your mom or dad," Annabeth ranted on.

"So, I won't be in Amy's cabin? Which is Poseidon?" Dan asked sadly. "I don't know. It depends. But you will be in Hermes' cabin before we know your parents. Warning, keep all your belongings together, Hermes children like to steal stuff," Annabeth warned.

"And, here's Chiron's real form, just in case you see him and freak out," Percy snickered. Chiron rose out of his wheelchair as stood up in his horse form.

"WHOA! THAT'S AWESOME!" Dan yelled. I sighed and stomped to the pavilion. "You don't look happy," Nico mused. I spun around, finding Nico leaning on the pavilion column. He looked amused.

"I'm thankful that you found, Dan. I just can't take Dan's annoying behavior all the time. When I was here, even for a couple of days, I felt at peace, and I had fun," I sighed.

"Fun…" Nico repeated, pointing at my cast. I rolled my eyes, "Except for my broken arm. I wanted a break from taking care of Dan. Don't take this the wrong way, I love Dan and all but he's a lot of work," I murmured.

"You remind of Thalia," Nico pondered. I stared at him until he laughed, "Thalia, daughter of Zeus. She was supposed to come here, um, probably fifteen years ago, I guess. She got turned into a tree and now, she's immortal." I continued staring at him, "A tree?" I asked.

"She was about to die and Zeus turned her into a tree. Her tree helped protect the camp," Nico pointed to the huge pine tree that had a golden blanket on top of it. I squinted at it. It wasn't a blanket. It was fleece. It was the Golden Fleece.

"Is that the…" I began. Nico smiled. "Yeah, that's the Golden Fleece. A few years ago, this guy named Luke poisoned the tree and Percy, Annabeth, and Tyson, the Cyclops, went to get the Golden Fleece to heal it. That's when Thalia came back to life," Nico continued.

I tried to process that. I felt bad for Thalia. Then, Dan whooped, jarring me from my thoughts. "THIS IS AWESOME! I FINALLY GET TO BE IN A PLACE THAT I CAN GET TO USE A SWORD!" Dan hollered. I banged my head back on the column and groaned.

"Dear God, please help me," I whispered. Nico snickered, "Good luck." Dan came running from the Big House, brandishing a long sword. It was too heavy for him and he whirled around crazily. "DAN! PUT IT DOWN!" I yelled.

"NO WAY! THIS IS AWESOME!" Dan shouted. I ducked as Dan sliced the sword everywhere. "DAN ARTHUR CAHILL! YOU PUT THE SWORD DOWN THIS INSTANT!" I ordered. Dan stared at me incredulously and dropped the sword. "Fine," he muttered. He picked up a bow and arrow. "Oh, no," I whispered. He notched an arrow and let go. It whistled through the air and whacked Travis's rear end. He yelped and screamed. Percy and Annabeth were laughing uproariously as Travis jumped around with an arrow on his butt.

"I'm so sorry!" I yelled to Travis. I growled at Dan and snatched the bow and arrow out of his hand. "You are not to touch another weapon until you learn how to use it!" I snapped.

"Amy!" Annabeth and Percy yelled. They glared at each other and said something like, "It's my turn to show her!" and "You did it last time!" I headed over and turned back. "Don't touch anything!" I warned Dan.

"What?" I asked. "Speaking of weapons, you need your own weapon," Percy said before Annabeth could say anything.

"I already have one. It's bronze," I cut in. Annabeth shook her head. "We use celestial bronze to kill monsters," Annabeth added. They led me to a huge box filled with weapons. "Here, try this," Annabeth thrust a knife in my hand.

"I don't really think knives are my thing," I said slowly, "I'll get cut more likely that way." Percy nodded agreeing with me, "I don't get how Annabeth uses one with getting cut. Anyway, try this." Percy handed me a sword I could barely lift up. "No," Annabeth and I said. Annabeth handed me another knife ("Just try it!") but it wasn't really my type.

Percy was digging through the box, while Annabeth was warning him, "Be careful!" He pulled out a short sword that could've passed as a long knife. "Percy," I sighed.

"I know," Percy dropped the sword back into the box. I reached in and pulled out a celestial bronze, dusty, and old knife. It had an engraving on it: Ελπίδα

I had a tingly feeling while I held it. "What does this say?" I asked Percy. He shrugged, "I don't know." I turned to Annabeth. "It says Hope," Annabeth translated. My eyes got misty.

"You ok?" Percy asked, concerned, "You look a million miles away." I pulled the dagger out of its sheath. "Hope," I repeated. Percy and Annabeth looked confused.

"It's my mother's name," I replied faintly. There was a long silence. "Do you want to wash it?" Annabeth tried to break the ice. "Sure, I guess," I replied. We went to the river and I washed the blade. The river naiads didn't look happy about me polluting their river with dust.

"Sorry," I offered. The blade glistened when I wiped it clean. Will Solace came up to us, laughing. "What did you do to Travis?" he cackled. I rolled my eyes. "My brother was messing with an arrow and shot him in the butt," I snorted. Percy was snorting with laughter until he lost his balance and fell into the river.

"Seriously, how did your brother even hit Travis?" Will responded. I shrugged, "After trying to whack me with a sword, he just picked up a bow and arrow. He wasn't really aiming at anything. So, I guess he targeted Travis's rear end. It's the most likely thing he'd do."

Will started hooting with laughter. "Alright, I'll go check in on Travis." Annabeth reached into the river and pulled Percy out. "Your brain is full of seaweed," she muttered.

"Anyways, I need to go to archery. Coming, Amy?" Percy asked. I nodded, "See you later, Annabeth." I found a metal chain and I chained my knife, which I called Hope, to my jeans. "So, do you like having your brother here?" Percy asked. I frowned. "I'm not sure. I had a great time yesterday, hanging out at camp. It felt nice to me that I didn't have to take care of anyone. I love Dan and all, but he is really annoying and really hard to put up with. Don't tell him this, but I sort of wish that he wasn't here. Now, I have to worry about who he's going to whack with a weapon or something," I ranted on. When we arrived at archery, there were a bunch of kids there, namely, the Apollo kids and the Hermes kids. Connor was laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"I bet all my money that he's laughing at what happened to Travis," Percy said cheerfully. I gave his a cross-eyed look. "No bets," I chided. Percy's grin faded. "Aw…" he complained.

Connor was laughing so hard when he came over to us. "Did your brother seriously aim the arrow at Travis's butt?" Connor giggled. I sighed, "Sorry about that."

Connor looked at me incredulously, "Sorry? I've been trying to get Travis back for weeks. Tell your brother thanks!" I mentally reminded myself not to tell that to Dan, otherwise, he'd go everywhere shooting arrows at people's rear ends.

A boy about 17, with brown hair popped up and waved. "Hey, would you mind if I talk to Connor for a minute?" He asked. "Go ahead," I replied, picking up a bow and arrow. I hoped I wasn't as bad as Dan so I aimed carefully and let go of the arrow. I didn't hit the middle, but it was good enough because I actually made it.

There was a slow clapping sound. I turned around. I found that boy that had went to talk to Connor standing there. "Not a bad job for a daughter of Poseidon," he said casually. I smiled shyly, "Thanks."

"I'm Evans Hill, by the way. I'm in Apollo's cabin," Evans introduced. I nodded, "I'm Amy Cahill," I established. "Nice to meet you," Evans smiled. His hazel colored eyes sparkled in the sunlight. "So, it's your first year here?" Evans asked.

"Yeah," I replied, "How long have you been here?" Evans paused to think, "This is my second year," he took off a necklace that had one bead on it. "Every year you stay here, you get a bead at the end of the summer. The bead that I have was from last year and it has a scythe on it. Last summer, Kronos tried to take over the world but Percy defeated him with his own scythe," Evans explained.

"Wow, that's a lot of…" I trailed off. Evans nodded, "I know. It was scary when we fought against all the monsters released by Kronos," Evans shuddered. There was a long stillness. To avoid the awkwardness, I picked up another arrow and balanced it on the bow. I pulled it back and it flew through the air. It missed. I sighed in frustration. Evans laughed, "Don't worry; I'll teach you how to do it if you want. All Apollo kids are good at archery, or anything with aim, not to brag."

"Sure, teach me sometimes. But there is someone you should teach: my brother. He shot Travis Stoll in the butt," I laughed. Evans's eyes shined, "Yeah, I was just with him. He's not in any major pain but he's, um, well, a little irked at your brother." I sighed, "I'll go apologize to him. Where is he?"

"In the infirmary; I'll show you the way," Evans invited. As we turned to go to the infirmary, Percy gave me a questioning look and pointed to Evans. I rolled my eyes. It was a look I've seen in high school for _"Did he ask you our?" _or_ "Do you like him?" _I glared at Percy and shook my head. He gave me a sweet smile that I could see said, _"Sure you don't." _

"So, uh, where are you from?" I asked randomly. "Um, New York," Evans said mindlessly looking at the ground.

"Where are you from?" Evans asked. I sighed. I really didn't want to go over this again. "I'm really from Boston, but I've lived everywhere," I replied vaguely. Evans gave me a confused look, "I've traveled a lot, with my cousins," I responded bitterly.

Evans looked guilty for bringing up a touchy subject. We arrived at a massive house. "Here's the infirmary," Evans confirmed. He pushed open the huge door. "TRAVIS! SOMEONE'S HERE TO SEE YOU!" Evans yelled. Travis sat up in his bed, "Hey Evans. Hey Amy," he greeted.

"I'm so sorry about the arrow and Dan," I apologized. Travis grinned, "Its ok. Well, at least I don't need to worry about Connor play a prank on me." I smiled uncomfortably, "Feel better." When we left the infirmary, I saw a girl from Demeter's cabin, probably Katie Gardener, coming up the steps with a bouquet of flowers.

_Hmm, _I thought. "Anyways, thanks for offering to teach me archery. See you there tomorrow at 11:00 AM," I thanked. Evans nodded, "No problem! See you tomorrow!" Evans went o rock climbing. As I ran back to archery, Percy was sitting on the bench, talking to Annabeth.

"Did he ask you out?" They both exclaimed. I whacked both of them on top of their heads. "NO! He just took me to see and apologize to Travis," I protested. Annabeth and Percy glanced at each other and said simultaneously, "Sure…"

"Guys, I don't like Evans!" I protested. "Ok, whatever you say…" Percy said sarcastically. Annabeth sighed, "Percy, shut up. If she doesn't like him, she doesn't. Stop bothering here, gods!"

I thought Percy had it ended, but more was yet to come.

**Longest chapter ever! Did you like it? Did you think it was cheesy? Review and tell me what you thought!**


	6. Fireworks and Capture the Flag

**I'm really bad at action scenes, so don't attack me if the action description was lame.I don't own the 39 clues or Percy Jackson.**

"Hey Evans, thanks for taking care of me when Dan shot me," Travis thanked. I nodded. "No problem. You're lucky he didn't shoot it any harder," I laughed. Travis shook his head. "We'll, I'm glad Amy did shoot me. She's a lot better than Dan," Travis mused.

As we walked to the Big House, Travis pointed to a poster made by the Aphrodite girls. "Are you taking a special someone to the 4th of July fireworks?" Travis teased. I groaned, "About three girls asked me already." Travis feigned a shock expression, "And you turned them all down?" I made a face at him.

"No, I told them I'll give them an answer soon," I replied. Travis nodded, "Good idea." I grinned at him, "Did you ask anyone out yet?" I coughed out the words, "Katie Gardener." Travis glared at me and responded, "Very funny. She looks busy."

"Lame excuses," I muttered. Travis punched me in the arm. "That didn't hurt," I muttered under my breath. "Hey Evans, hey Travis!" Amy said as she passed us with Rachel. "Hey Amy!" Travis and I said simultaneously. I was still staring after her, her red hair flaming in the sunlight. I didn't even realize Travis was poking me. "DUDE!" He yelled in my ear. I flinched, "I'M HERE! CALM DOWN!" Travis grinned, "You like Amy." I blushed, "No I don't."

"Denial, the first stage of true love," Travis teased. A tall girl with a ton of makeup on her face and ridiculously fashionable clothes popped up in front of me. She could only be from the Aphrodite cabin. "Hi Evans," she said flirtatiously, "Remember me? I'm Chelsea Dawn. And I was wondering if you want to go to the fireworks with me?" I groaned internally.

"Um, I'll think about it and I'll give you an answer later," I replied. Chelsea looked annoyed and disappointed and marched off. Travis burst out laughing, "That's four girls so far."

I smacked the back of Travis's head. I pulled out my sword, which I wasn't really good with. As we passed the Demeter's cabin, we saw Katie Gardener laughing along with another Demeter girl. Katie caught my eye, smiled and waved. Travis grimaced as I laughed. "Jealous?" Travis gave me a sour look, "In your dreams."

Someone tapped me on my back. I swung the sword over my head as I turned around. "Aah!" Rachel yelped and ducked. I winced and dropped my sword. "I'm sorry," I apologized as Rachel stood back up. "I need to talk to you," Rachel said soberly. Travis gave me a funny look as I left with Rachel.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked. Rachel smiled despite the fact that I just tried to slice her head off with a sword. "I need you to ask Amy to the fireworks," Rachel stated. I blinked. "Sorry?" I must've not heard correctly. "You heard me. Ask Amy to the fireworks," Rachel repeated. I shook my head in confusion.

"What? Wait, why?" I stammered. Rachel shrugged, "You didn't hear it from me. Percy asked Annabeth and Annabeth told me to ask you." I sighed, "No way. Sorry, but I'm not asking Amy to the fireworks. I barely know her."

Rachel smiled, "Consider it. Amy's a nice girl. And what I just said was from my heart, not from what Annabeth told me." As Rachel left, I thought about what she said. I weighed my options and considered it.

When I went to canoeing, I found Percy in a canoe, dodging water streams sent by naiads. When he spotted me, he got up and fell over in his canoe. I got a canoe and landed next to Percy. "Dude, why did you ask Annabeth to ask Rachel to ask me to ask Amy out?" I asked. Percy laughed, "You've confused me with all the 'asks.'"

I swatted at him, "Answer my question." Percy sighed, "Fine. I don't know. I just thought she liked you." I paused. "Really?" I asked. Percy shrugged, "She said she doesn't but I can tell a lie from a mile." I gave him a wary look. "What if she really doesn't like me?" I asked casually. Percy laughed, "I doubt she won't like you," Percy shoved me, "Just ask her out. I won't doubt that she will say yes." I shoved Percy back.

"I won't say I will ask her, but I'll think about it," I said hesitantly. "Duck," Percy said in amusement. I gave him a confused look, "Duck?" A stream of water hit me on the back of my head. Percy was laughing uproariously. "I told you to duck!" Percy giggled. I glared at him as I steered the canoe back to shore, which was pretty far away. As I got to shore, I saw Amy, Annabeth, and…to my surprise, Thalia, talking. Percy and I arrived at the shore.

Amy looked frustrated, Thalia looked happy, and Annabeth looked like her brain had just blown a gasket. When Amy spotted me with dripping hair, she picked up a towel and tossed it to me. Percy raised his eyebrows. I made a face at him. Annabeth hugged Percy and Thalia waved at both of us.

"Hi, Thalia," Percy and I greeted. I smiled. Of course Percy would make a rude comment. "No offense, but why are you here?" Percy said bluntly. Thalia stared at him, "'Cuz I need to talk to Annabeth. While I'm here, Annabeth asked me to help Amy as well." My smile dropped off my face. "Why does Evans look unhappy?" Thalia asked curiously. Percy gave me a worried look.

"He's not. He's just, um, we've got to go," Percy pushed me towards the cabins awkwardly. "That's not good," Percy mumbled. I was still feeling depressed. "Don't worry. I don't think Thalia's here to make Amy a hunter," Percy assured. "You don't think," I emphasized.  
>"So you really like her?" Percy asked, surprised. I remained silent. Then, a boy with messy blondish hair bounded up to Percy. "Hey Percy, have you seen Amy?" the boy asked. Judging by his hyper behavior, it could only be Dan, Amy's brother.<p>

"I don't think you should bother her right now. She's busy with Annabeth," Percy insisted. Dan shrugged, "Ok, whatever, just tell her I just got claimed into the Hermes cabin." I couldn't help but crack a smile. Travis would be irked that he would have to go to archery with Dan.

I went to my afternoon volleyball class with the Dionysus kids. It was a close match. I and the Apollo kids were good at sports but so were the Dionysus kids. By the time the sun began to sink, we finally got the winner of the volleyball match. The Dionysus kids had won. The Apollo kids went away, muttering Greek curses. I went to the wood chopping and then, went to dinner. The nymphs filled our plates with ribs, fruit and pizza. As each kid scraped their offerings in the fire, I noticed that there were more kids at the tables. The Artemis table was completely filled with the Hunters. I glanced over the Hermes table. Dan was talking to Connor and Travis. Connor seemed amused while Travis looked wary. I didn't blame him.

I didn't see how chatterbox Dan was related to nice, shy Amy. As I peered at the other tables, I saw everyone talking to their neighbors, except for one boy. He was staring towards the front, looking mesmerized. I turned to see what he was staring at and wished I didn't look. He was staring at Amy as if she were the last slice of pizza in the fridge.

I was jarred from my thoughts as Brandon poked me. "Dude, eat up. We're playing Capture the Flag afterwards. And quit staring at that girl," Brandon persisted. I was glad that we were sitting near the fire because it covered my blush.

"I'm not staring," I mumbled as I chewed my food. Then, the rest of the Apollo kids started planning about capture the flag. "Brandon, you're going to guard the flag. Evans, you are going to watch the other team's flag and when you see a chance, steal the flag," Anthony ordered. The directions went on forever. I was beginning to fall asleep by the time Anthony finished giving the directions.

Then, Chiron stamped his hoof on the pavilion floor. "Heroes, it's time for Capture the Flag!" he cried. An excited murmur spread throughout the pavilion. Chiron waved his hand and the tables cleared the plates away. The tables filled with armor and weapons. "Arm yourself!" Chiron ordered.

I found a piece of armor that could fit me and yanked it over my head. I hated wearing armor. It felt like I was wearing a truck. There was a loud whoop from across the room. I looked over at the Hermes table. Dan was jumping around with his armor dangling loosely. How he wore that without collapsing, I had no idea. There was a loud clang and a yelp. Someone had dropped their armor. The kids split into two sides. My cabin mates cheered as our golden flag shimmered and appeared. The Athena kids also cheered as their owl flag came into sight.

My heart fell when I saw who was on their team. The Poseidon kids, the Aphrodite kids, the Dionysus kids, Hermes kids, and a whole bunch of other teams. Percy looked like he was giving pointers to Amy, who looked really uncomfortable with her armor.

Chiron blew a horn and the kids ran towards the woods. I stood with my teammates until they set our flag up. "Go!" Anthony barked. I ran towards the forest, looking for the Athena flag. Knowing the Athena kids, they would've put a strategic plan to protect their flag. But when I found their flag, no one was guarding it. _No way, _I thought. There was no way the Athena kids were going to leave their flag wide open. I walked over towards the flag, looking for traps. Right before I got to snatch the flag, a dagger came out of nowhere. Before I knew it, my sword was already in motion. "Not so fast," a girl said, stepping from the shadows of the tree. Annabeth came out, with a smirk on her face.

"You'd really think we'd leave the flag wide open?" Annabeth taunted, catching my attacks on the hilt of her knife. Then, an arrow came flying over. Annabeth dodged the arrow as I glanced back. Brandon was standing there with a bow in his hand.

"RETREAT!" Brandon yelled. I scrambled away, yelling, "THIS ISN'T WAR!" I heard Annabeth laughing behind me. I felt like an idiot, hiding behind a shrub. "Thanks for saving me," I breathed as Brandon landed on top of the shrub. "Ow," Brandon complained, "I saved you and my reward is landing on a shrub." I laughed lightly. There was a loud shriek. Then, there was yelling. I peeked over the shrub. Percy, Amy, Annabeth and a bunch of Hermes kids trying to fend off their flag. A bunch of my cabin mates were trying to take the Athena flag.

"YAR!" Brandon yelled, charging into the fight. Not wanting to miss out on the action, I jumped into the fight. I raised my sword, ready to strike.

As I brought down my sword, there was a loud clang. Someone had blocked my strike. I looked down and was surprised to find Amy. "Nice try," I complimented. She jumped up as I swung again. She ducked and somehow disarmed me.

There was a lot of shouting from across the lake. A couple of Athena kids had snatched our flag and was running back to camp. "FIRE THE ARROWS!" Anthony yelled, dodging a strike from Annabeth's knife. As the other team ran off to protect their flag, Brandon seized the Athena flag and started running.

A bunch of my cabin mates balanced their arrows and fired. We slowed them down a little but we started chasing them. I chased the girl holding the flag, probably Dakota, for a few more feet until someone pushed me out of the way. Percy and Amy had pushed me out of the way, protecting the flag. I purposely ran into Percy, causing him to crash into Amy. They both stumbled causing them to fall. "See ya later!" I yelled, running off to join Brandon. We were only about a hundred yards away to the Big House. Brandon and Dakota were neck to neck. When we were only fifty yards away, I saw Dakota throw our flag Percy, the fastest kid in the on Athena's team. That's when I knew we had lost all hope. Anthony and I tried to throw him off balance with no luck. When they reached the Big House, the Athena kids exploded into cheers. My whole team groaned and mumbled something about losers. Our flag shimmered and faded into a blue pattern with a trident.

I saw Amy and Percy give each other a high five. Chiron blew his horn, "The next round of Capture the Flag, which is next week, it will be the Athena team," the Athena team cheered, "and the Poseidon kids!" The rest of the pavilion burst into cheers. The Athena kids did not look happy. Chiron gestured to a girl wearing tons of makeup and jewelry.

"Beatrice has an announcement!" Chiron added. Beatrice batted her eyelashes as her voice rang over the pavilion.

"Remember, the fireworks are in two days! Ask that special someone to take!" Beatrice shouted. "And don't bother asking me because I already have a date!" A couple of people rolled their eyes as a few groaned. I felt like laughing; Beatrice was as shallow as a pond.

"Hey, man. Are you asking anyone to the fireworks?" James Garnet from the Hephaestus cabin asked. I was going to groan internally. Why was everyone focused on me! "I don't know. Maybe?" I guessed.

"Who?" James teased. I punched his arm. "I don't have a specific person in mind," I lied. "Yeah, right," James said sarcastically. As the campers started drifting towards their cabins, I wrestled with the idea of who to ask to the fireworks.

* * *

><p><strong>review! Oh, and for the ones that read "Cahill Tricks," my friend isn't going to be sending any for chapters until like, June. She's on vacation and won't be back for two more weeks.I'm you can still send me ideas and I'll see if I can find the file and work on the story.<strong>


	7. Rachel Issues A New Prophecy

**A/N- I'm thinking of doing another story and I need you people you decide which one I should do. **

**Should I do-**

**Percy Jackson+Kane Chronicles or**

**Kane Chronicles+39 Clues?**

**Anyways, enjoy and review! BTW, I don't own the 39 Clues or the Percy Jackson and the Olympians.  
><strong>

After Capture the Flag, I wasn't sure if I could sleep again. It was really fun and exciting, two things Dan always said I was lacking. It was very motivational. The only bad part was when Evans smashed into Percy, causing both of us to fall. My right arm was still sore from falling onto the harsh ground. I was tired and nervous. The fireworks were tomorrow and I couldn't decide if I should go alone or ask somebody. I was also nervous if somebody was going to ask me. I didn't want to turn anybody down or hurt anybody's feelings.

I woke up with a pillow on my face. "Wake up, sleepyhead!" Percy teased, throwing another pillow at me. "I'm tired!" I protested, lobbing the pillow back at him. Percy ducked as and it smashed again the wall. "Bad aim," I heard Percy muttered. "Dibs on the bathroom!" I yelled as I charged into the bathroom with an armful of clothes. I slammed the door shut as Percy shouted, "HEY! NO FAIR!" I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth. My hair took a lot more time to fix. There were thousands of knots in my hair. I was going to yank my hair out trying to brush my hair.

I yanked on a new camp T-shirt and a pair of shorts. I strapped Hope onto the loop of my belt. Percy banged on the door. "COME ON! I FEEL I'M IN APHRODITE'S CABIN! YOU TAKE FOREVER IN THERE!" Percy shouted. I giggled as I bolted out of the bathroom.

"Thank you!" Percy gasped as he charged into the bathroom. I sprinted outside my cabin, taking a deep breath of fresh air. It felt like a regular day. Satyrs were chasing some wood nymphs. Campers were dueling each other or training to get past obstacles. "Morning!" campers called as they passed me.

"AMY!" I heard a voice yell. I turned around, to see Dan sprinting from the Hermes cabin. I wasn't sad that Dan wasn't in the same cabin as me. It gave me a break from his stupidity. "What, Dan?" I sighed. Dan raced up to me, his face full of excitement. "You know that girl, from the Iris cabin, Jamie Clark?" he asked. I nodded, dimly remembering a girl about 14, with long brown hair. "Guess what? She asked me to the fireworks!" Dan exclaimed. I smiled, to show that I was happy for him. But on the inside, I was hurt. Even Dan got a date for the fireworks. "That's...great," I managed. Dan gave me another hectic look before taking off to the Hermes cabin, yelling, "TRAVIS! CONNOR!"

I groaned in frustration. There were a few minutes before I had to get to my daily routine. I went to the river and tossed some pebbles into it. The naiads didn't look happy as I pelted their river, and them, with rocks. A conch shell was blown and all the campers went to eat breakfast. I was starving so I bounded up to my table. The nymphs filled my plate with bacon, pancakes and syrup. My glass was empty, so I told it, "Milk." I didn't want to drink soda in the morning, not after what happened last time. Dan had filled my glass with Pepsi during breakfast and he made me hyper for the next five hours. Glancing over at the Hermes table, Dan had filled his glass with either Pepsi or Coke. Figures. I pushed some pancakes off my plate and into the fire.

"Hi, Amester," Percy said, sliding into the seat across from me. "Hey," I replied shortly. Percy frowned. "You don't seem happy today. What's up?" he noticed. I pursed my lips. "Nothing, really," I disagreed. Percy kept silent for the rest of breakfast.

Next on my schedule was supposed to be at the Arena. Having no idea what I was supposed to do, I headed over to the Arena, which was bigger than I imagined. There was a thunderous bark. I whirled around, finding a huge dog the size of a garbage truck. "WHOA, DOWN!" someone shouted before I could scream. I sighed in relief and turned around. To my surprise, I found Rachel standing there. "Uh, hey. What was that?" I said awkwardly.

"A hellhound. Just like the one that attacked you the other night," Rachel replied, "Down, Mrs. O' Leary!" Rachel turned towards me. "She's harmless. She's Percy's hellhound, after his previous owner died," Rachel informed me. I laughed weakly, "So she won't tear me to shreds?" Rachel laughed, "Of course not. Just toss her this." Rachel picked up something that looked like a Frisbee, except it was a bronze shield.

I must've had a look of ridiculously on my face because Rachel burst into uncontrollable laughter. "If you gave her a regular Frisbee, she'd chew it up!" Rachel laughed. "But, how can anyone pick that up, much less throw it?" I protested. Rachel handed it to me. "It's lighter than you think. Yes, it is made from bronze, but it weighs as much as a regular Frisbee," Rachel said simply. I took the shield and tossed it as far as I could. Mrs. O'Leary went bounding after it. The Arena shook as she came pounding back. I made a face as I picked up the shield, which was covered with dog slobber.

"Ew…" Rachel and I both said. I held it by the edge, and tossed it. It didn't go very far. By the time Mrs. O'Leary brought the shield back, it was covered with drool and all bent up. I cringed as I picked it up.

"What am I suppose to do with this?" I asked. Rachel pointed to a huge box over in the corner of the arena. "That box is full of shields that are broken. Use it as the Frisbee," Rachel pointed out. "And what am I suppose to with this one?" I pointed to the slobbery shield in my hand. Rachel pointed to another box that was piled high with glossy shields. I made a disgusted look. "When did that start piling up?" I asked curiously. Rachel paused to think.

"I think from five years ago, when Percy first got her," Rachel decided. I feigned a shocked look. "If you think that is shocking," Rachel cut in, "Look at that side." Rachel pointed to the opposite side of the Arena. "Oh, my, god," I said slowly. There were about five more boxes. "Ok…" I replied as I went to get a new shield. I tossed it as far as I could and Mrs. O'Leary went thundering after it.

"I'll see you later," Rachel replied. As soon as Rachel left the Arena, Mrs. O'Leary barked threateningly. She loomed over me, her dark shadow covering half of the Arena. I backed away slowly as she barked again. I had no doubt that everybody in camp could hear it. "Stay, girl," I said soothingly. "Stay." Mrs. O'Leary barked again and began to charge me. I spun around and dashed towards the main house. How she got out of the Arena, I had no idea but she did.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I shouted. Several campers came to see what was going on. Then, I saw Annabeth run out from the sword practice. "Mrs. O'Leary! STOP!" Mrs. O'Leary barked insistently but stopped. She whined impatiently. "What's wrong with her? I've never seen her act like that before!" Annabeth exclaimed, leading me and Mrs. O'Leary back to the arena. "I don't know. When Rachel was with me, she was fine. Right after Rachel left, she was trying to attack me," I blubbered.

Annabeth frowned. "I don't know. I'll have to ask Percy about it," Annabeth pondered. Annabeth locked the Arena doors, which I doubt will hold the hellhound in. "ANNABETH!" Someone yelled. Annabeth smiled apologetically. "I'll see you later," Annabeth raced out of the Arena. I dashed after; I didn't want to risk being attacked by another hellhound. I didn't feel like going to practice so I went to the river and sat down near a tree.

I stared into the water, as if there was my answer to my problems. I was so bummed out that I hadn't asked anyone to the fireworks. I looked at the stones on the ground. A particular stone stood out. It was large, about four inches in diameter and was the color of a moonstone. I picked it up. It felt as smooth as marble. I tossed the stone into the river and it landed with a _ker-plunk! _What happened next was surprising. Instead of the stone hitting the bottom of the river, the shimmered and sank straight through the river bottom. Frowning at the strangeness, I picked up another pebble, and threw it. It landed on the bottom. I definitely thought I was hallucinating. I thought that was weird but what happened next was totally out of the ordinary. There was a sparkle at the bottom of the river. Then, it shot up out of the river and rocketed straight up to the sky. I was surprised no one else saw it.

I sat and leaned against a huge rock. I stared up at the sun, which probably wasn't the best thing to do. Then, a fish jumped out of the river. _Hello, hello, hi! Your wish came true! _It said. I whacked myself on the head to make sure I wasn't dreaming. "Um, hi?" I replied. I swore it smiled at me and swam off. _Goodbye! _It said before zooming off. I sighed. Too many weird things had happened today. "Amy?" A voice asked from behind me. I turned around to see Evans. "Oh. Hi Evans. Why are you here?" I responded. He looked nervous. "Um, I was wondering if you, um, wanted to go to the fireworks with me." Evans stammered. I was probably blushing. "Um, sure," I managed. Evans looked relieved. "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow night!" Evans turned and headed back to the camp. I couldn't help but smile. I peered at the river again. The fish I had seen earlier was swimming around and jumping out of the water. _Your wish has been granted! _It said. I smiled and said softly, "Yes. Yes it has."

When I returned to camp, which was afternoon, meaning I skipped lunch, it was mayhem. Campers were running about and fire was starting to burn on the Hephaestus' cabin rooftop. Percy and some naiads were summoning water to put out the fire. "What's going on?" I shrieked, running towards them. Percy grimaced. "Nice to see you too. Help me put the fire out!" Percy yelped.

"Oh, sorry," I realized. I concentrated with all my might. Then, all I heard was the roar of a wave. A huge wave rushed from the river and crashed on the whole camp. We were momentarily drowned in water. As the water cleared, all the fire was dead. Everybody was soaking wet, except for me and Percy. Percy made a sour face and spit the water out of his mouth and coughed. "Yeah, thanks," he coughed. A camper stumbled over and kept spitting out water.

"Hey Amy, thanks for the water. Though, I can just say that we just needed another hose, not a whole river," he protested. I sighed, "Sorry about that. I still don't have control over my water powers. Anyways, what just happened?"

Percy cut in. "Well, there's two stories from each half of the camp. One side said that the Hephaestus' cabin was building something with fire and the fire started burning their cabin. The other half claims that they saw the Ares cabin shooting arrows on fire at their cabin," Percy informed. I turned around to see Clarisse yelling furiously at several campers. "Ahh," I said weakly.

A girl with a bow slung across her back came running up to us. "Chiron wants Percy and Amy," the girl gasped. I looked at Percy warily. "That cannot be good," we both said at the same time, running back to the main house. Chiron was pacing around the room, worried. "Percy, Amy, I'm glad you are here. Rachel has just passed out and is about to issue another prophecy," Chiron blurted out.

Rachel was lying on the couch and suddenly sat up. Green mist started to flow out of her mouth. Rachel opened her eyes, which were a sharper green than her usual color. When she spoke, it sounded like the way a snake would speak, if it was possible.

_To reverse the curse of the daughter of the sea,_

_Continue to the west, seeking help from the god of thieves_

_Favors are asked for, always completed. Your problems answered, _

_But not quite finished. Find the goddess that weaves._

_And ask for her knowledge._

_The arrow and trident combined,_

_Lifting the curse for good._

On that happy note, Rachel collapsed and nearly smashed against the floor but Percy caught her. He pushed her back onto the couch. I felt both Chiron and Percy staring at me. "What is the curse Rachel's talking about?" Percy asked softly. I knew what the curse was, but I was reluctant to say it. "I don't know," I lied.

"The daughter of the sea is obviously Amy, and that makes one," Chiron began, "God of thieves…"

"That would be Hermes," Percy interjected. Chiron nodded, "Goddess that weaves…hmm…seek out Athena. Arrow and trident, Percy and Amy. Child of Apollo, I believe."

Rachel moaned and sat up, rubbing her temples. "What just happened?" Rachel mumbled, sitting up. There was a long silence. "You've just issued a prophecy," Percy replied vaguely. Rachel gave him a look that obviously said, _I meant what did I say! _

"To reverse the curse of the daughter of the sea, continue to the west, seeking help from the god of thieves. Favors are asked for, always completed. Your problems answered, but not quite finished. Find the goddess that weaves. And ask for her knowledge. The arrow and trident combined, lifting the curse for good," Percy repeated.

Chiron grimaced. "You must leave now, to get a head start before night," Chiron suggested. My heart dropped even more, meaning I would miss the fireworks. I sighed, "Of course. We'll go pack," I said gloomily. We helped Rachel out of the room and went to our cabin. "Who do you think should be our third quest member, the arrow?" Percy asked. I shrugged, "Anyone from Apollo's cabin is fine by me." Percy threw a pile of clothes, and snacks into a backpack. I shoved a pile of books, clothes and a picture into my backpack. I was reluctant to put Hope into my backpack so I left it hanging on my jean loop. "Be right back. I'm going to find an Apollo kid to come with us," Percy rushed out of the room.

I took a longing look at Dan with his friends, laughing. I didn't even know if I was going to come back, alive. I sighed as Percy came running back to our cabin. "I found someone that could come with us," Percy gasped, all out of breath. "Great, let's go," I said tonelessly. I picked up my bag and swung it over my shoulder.

I walked up to the Main House, waiting for Chiron and the rest of the quest crew. Percy was next to me in a few minutes. I had no idea who the third member was but I was too busy worrying about dying. I was surprised that Evans was coming up to us.

"Uh, I forgot to tell you, Evans our third member, the arrow," Percy said sheepishly. I smiled. "Hey Evans," I replied. Chiron clopped up to us. "I hope you have a good journey. I hope you all come back alive," Chiron said, like that was a casual thing to say. "Do you all have you weapons?" Percy held up his pen, I pointed to the knife hooked onto my jeans and Evans pointed to the arrow and quiver on his back. He also had a backpack on.

"You're all good to go," Chiron pointed down the road. "Argus will take you to the nearest bus stop and you must continue on your own from that point on." We nodded and got into the car with Argus. Argus kind of freaks me out, with all those eyes.

"So, what's the prophecy?" Evans asked. "To reverse the curse of the daughter of the sea, continue to the west, seeking help from the god of thieves. Favors are asked for, always completed. Your problems answered, but not quite finished. Find the goddess that weaves. And ask for her knowledge. The arrow and trident combined, lifting the curse for good," Percy remembered. Evans looked at me, concerned. "What curse?" he asked.

"I don't know," I lied, yet again. The rest of the ride went on with silence. When we reached our bus stop, we got off and thanked Argus. He nodded and stepped on the accelerator. Soon, all we saw was his dust trail.

"So we go west?" Evans asked uncomfortably. Percy muttered something that sounded like, "I hate the west," but said, "I guess so. We need to find Hermes, but he can be anywhere." Evans frowned to think. "Well, Hermes can usually be found in either Oklahoma or Texas at this point of the year," Evans predicted.

"But Oklahoma and Texas are huge. How will we ever find him?" I protested. I frowned, "Does anyone have a satyr handy?" Percy shrugged, "I'll try to contact Grover. Give me two minutes." He closed his eyes and concentrated for a long time. Then, he collapsed. Evans and I struggled to help him up. His eyelids fluttered. "I'm ok. That happens all the time when I try empathy link," Percy insisted, standing up, "Anyways, Grover's coming here in about a few seconds." On cue, Grover came flying from the trees. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" he shrieked. He knocked Evans over and landed on top of me, which pretty much crushed me.

"OW!" I yelled. Percy hurried over to pry Grover off me, laughing. Evans helped me. "Why were you in that tree?" I demanded, rubbing my sore back. Grover shrugged. "I don't know. I was trying to see stuff," Grover admitted. "Yeah, stuff. Stuff that could land on people," I muttered underneath my breath.

Grover made a face at me. "I heard that," Grover mumbled, turning to Percy. "Hey man, I haven't seen you in ages. What's up?" Grover asked ecstatically.

"Grover, can you track down a god?" Percy asked. Grover raised his eyebrows. "It depends on what god it is. Which god do you need?" Grover questioned. "Hermes," I butted in.

Grover laughed. "He's not the easiest god to track down, but I could try. It's going to take a while." He shoved his hand into his pocket and brought out a map and several acorns. He spread the map on the floor and tossed the acorns on it. It landed on the Texas state and then zoomed into Texas. The acorn landed on a city named Floydada. "Thanks Grover," Percy said, relieved. "Hey, no problem. If you need me, just try the empathy link," Grover insisted. "As long as you don't land on me again," I protested. Grover rolled his eyes. "Ok!" Grover ducked into a nearby tree and disappeared. "Well, how should we get to Texas?" I asked.

"By plane," Evans guessed. Percy paled. "Absolutely not!" he nearly screeched. I gave him a funny look. "Why?" I asked. Percy gave me a stern look, which didn't quite suit him. "You're Poseidon's daughter. Zeus hates any children of Poseidon and Hades. If you enter the air domain, Zeus will smite you!" Percy exploded.

"Ok, we'll travel by ground," I said meekly, at Percy's outrage. Percy exhaled sharply. "I'm sorry. I'm just very nervous about traveling by air."

The bus screeched in front of us. "Here, I'll pay," I insisted, dropping coins into the machine. Percy frowned. "You don't have to pay for us," he complained. I shrugged as I took my seat. "It's ok. I don't mind," I replied. Evans sat next to me and Percy sat in front of me. "Hey Evans? I'm sorry about this. I didn't mean to drag you into this quest and I'm sorry that I can't we couldn't go to the fireworks," I apologized. Evans smiled. "It's ok. We could do again next year. I would've given anything to go on a quest," Evans said brightly. I sighed. "I don't see how it's fun to go somewhere that could kill you."

Percy heard that. "That's what I thought when Annabeth and Grover wanted to come with me on my first quest. We nearly died on the first bus!" I grumbled in frustration. "That's a great way to encourage me!" I snapped. Percy laughed. "Amy, go to sleep. It's going to be a long ride. We'll wake you when we're at the stop," Percy convinced.

"I'm not tired," I argued, but I let out a yawn. Percy grinned. "You were saying?" he teased. I smacked him on the back of his head. "Shut up," I complained. I closed my eyes and before I knew it, dreams hit me.

**The next chapter will take a while to be uploaded. I'm trying to make it the longest chapter ever and there's going to be a lot of action...and monsters! Review!**


	8. I Run Into Old Friends and Non Prototype

**Hey people! I finally finished with this chapter, which I think is 8. I promised you that this was my longest chapter ever, and it is! I worked really hard on it and I hope that you guys like it! There's a lot of tension in this chapter, and I'm not good at action scenes, so please don't kill me.**

**Anyways, I don't own the 39 Clues or PJO!**

As Amy slept, Evans and I talked. "I thought you weren't going to take my advice," I said to Evans. Evans made no motion. "I had no one else to go with. That doesn't mean I took your advice," Evans argued.

I laughed softly, not wanting to wake Amy. "Yeah, right," I teased. Evans sighed in exasperation. "I'm just surprised no other guy asked her yet," Evans said, a bit annoyed. I had a sneaking suspicion of who he was talking about. "That kid in the Nemesis table, right?" I clarified.

Evans looked at me warily. "Yeah, how'd you know?" Evans asked suspiciously. "He's Amy's cousin. Well, sort of. If you do a blood test between both of them, it's going to come out unrelated, no matter if they were demigods or not," I explained, "And anyways, they had a difficult relationship and Amy was totally heartbroken. You did not hear this from me." Evans was quiet for a long time. "Is…that all she told you?" he questioned. I didn't know if I should tell him the rest but I ended up telling him anyways. I couldn't hold in many secrets. Stupid ADHD.

So I ended up telling him about Amy's complicated life and her annoying brother also. When I finished, the bus screeched to a stop. Not because it was arriving at a station, but because of something else. Years of training told me to be suspicious. The bus doors busted open as if an explosion had blown them open. That's when Amy woke up. "What happened?" she asked.

"Monster?" I guessed. Her knife was in action before I knew it. Idiot. I forgot to take Riptide out of my backpack. I took it out and uncapped it. It grew into a three foot long gleaming celestial bronze sword. Evans was cautious, one hand on his bow and one hand on his arrows, just in case if he needed to shoot anyone. Then, all my hairs on my head stood up. "DUCK!" I yelled. The windows shattered, throwing glass everywhere. There was a loud yelp. "That was uncalled for," Amy muttered. I could agree with her. "Not to be impatient, but where's the monster?" Evans asked meekly.

Then, a giant foot came out of nowhere and landed next to the bus. Mortal citizens were running around outside in a craze. "Spoke too soon," Evans apologized. "We're not going to do anything in here. Take our bags and go!" Amy said weakly. She was brave. Her first monster outside of camp and she was already giving orders. Evans and I threw on our backpacks and hurried outside. Amy took a little longer but I couldn't worry about that at the moment.

I charged into the battle with the monster while Evans stood behind me, shooting arrows. I looked up at the monster. "Oh. My. Gods," I yelled. I had battled this monster before. Except that one was just a prototype.

"EVANS! THAT'S TALOS! AND HE IS NOT THE PROTOTYPE!" I yelled. "Where's Amy?" Evans shouted back. I remembered in the stories that Talos was killed by hitting him in his Achilles heel.

"AMY!" I hollered. "I NEED YOUR HELP!" Amy limped out the bus, grasping her arm. "Sorry I took so long," Amy murmured. She was grasping her knife and rushed to my side. "How do we kill him?" She asked nervously. "Do you know the story of Achilles heel?" I asked in a rush. Then, it dawned on her. "He's huge! How do we get to his heel without getting stomped on?" Amy shouted. I haven't thought of that. "I don't know. Just run around and take turns distracting him until we can destroy him," I improvised. Amy raced towards Talos. My heart was banging wildly. The last time we fought someone like Talos was his prototype and I had let Nico's sister die. I dived into the battle, not wanting Amy to die. "HEY UGLY! DOWN HERE!" I yelled, running out of things to say. Talos grunted and brought his foot up, ready to squash me like a bug. I ran as fast as I could as his foot came crashing down. His stomp shook the ground and people stated falling over.

There was a loud inhumane shriek. I looked around in confusion. Then, Talos crumbled into dust and blew away. I was shocked to see Amy standing behind the spot where Talos' heel was supposed to be. "Wha-? Did- you? Wh-?" I was babbling incoherently. Amy's eyes looked unfocused. They seemed brighter than usual.

"Amy. Are you ok?" I asked. Amy nodded and stumbled. "Yeah, I'm-" then Amy fainted. I wasn't going to let her fall flat on the ground so I grabbed her by the arm and threw her bag over my shoulder. I hauled her back to the bus, where the bus driver was in shock.

"Hey man. Can you still drive this heap?" Evans asked. The bus driver blinked several times, in shock of what he had just seen. Mortals couldn't see through the Mist, except a few, but I had no idea what he had just seen. He nodded and floored the accelerator. "Here, set her down here," Evans directed, pointing to a seat without glass on it. I dropped Amy on the seat. "Uh, Percy. There's blood all over your shirt," Evans said in disgust. I flinched. "I'm not even bleeding!" I protested. Then, my eyes landed on Amy's arm. Blood was dripping rapidly. "Hey Evans," I began slowly, "You know how to heal, right?"

Evans eyed me warily. "Why?" he asked. I pointed to Amy's bleeding arm. Evans completely freaked out. "How did that happen?" Evans asked. He kneeled down next to Amy. "Find the canteen of nectar please, and some gauze," Evans babbled. I threw him his canteen and some white stuff called gauze. He wiped the blood off and finally got it to stop, which was a miracle because it was bleeding for a long time. He poured the canteen of nectar on her arm and the wound started closing up. "I need more gauze!" Evans barked. I found a few more pieces of gauze in his backpack. He wrapped the gauze around her arm. "It should stop the bleeding but the cut is going to stay there for a long time," Evans predicted, wiping sweat off his forehead.

"Do you know what made the cut?" I asked. Before Evans could answer, the bus lurched and crashed to a stop. I was surprised that this broken load could still drive.

"Well, I can't go any further. The engines completely died!" the driver said in frustration. I dropped my mouth open. "How were we supposed to get to Texas?" I nearly shouted. Evans looked at me like I was crazy. "This bus couldn't take us to Texas even if it wasn't broken down!" Evans said logically. I haven't thought of that.

"Well, we have to get out first," I began. I sighed and picked up Amy. "I feel stupid," I muttered. Evans laughed lightly. "We need a way to get to Texas without flight," Evans groaned.

An idea suddenly popped to me. "Do you have any golden drachmas?" Evans reached into his pocket and fumbled for drachmas. He pulled out two. "And can you look in my bag for a spray nozzle?" I asked. He unzipped my bag and peered into it. "Is it the blue thingy?" he asked.

"Yeah, take it out and check how much water is in there," I instructed. Evans shook it. "It's pretty full, I guess," Evans replied. "Ok, hit the nozzle," I told him. The mist started forming in the air. "O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering," I said to the mist. "Can you toss the drachma?" I asked Evans. He tossed it and it disappeared. "Who are you messaging?" Evans asked.

"Show me Nico di Angelo," I asked. Nico's imaged fluttered in front of me. He was walking through a graveyard, as it was a normal thing for a 12 year old. "Nico!" I shouted. Nico flinched. "Wh-? Oh, Percy. Hi," he said in confusion. "Where are you right now?" I asked him. "New York, why?" Nico replied.

"I need you to shadow travel for us. We can't get to Texas," I said in frustration. Nico cocked his head. "How come?" He asked bluntly.

"Because Amy passed out, and out bus exploded," I showed him Amy, still unconscious in my arms. "Oooh, what happened?"

I sighed. "I don't know. She got cut by something and passed out. Evans doesn't know what she got cut with either," I stammered. Evans finally spoke, "Actually, I don't know what cut her but all I know was that there was poison on the blade. And, um, Percy, I'm getting tired and our five minutes are almost up."

"Throw in the other drachma," I told him, "Anyways, we can't carry Amy all the way to Texas. So can you shadow travel us please?" Nico sighed, "Sure, where are you?"

I frowned. "I really have no idea. There's not street sign and I have no idea where the bus went, after all he did say that his engine broke down," I ranted. "Hey Percy, not to worry you or anything, but I'm pretty sure _that _isn't supposed to be here," Evans pointed to the roof of the building ahead of us. A huge vulture thing was flapping its wing threateningly.

I nearly cursed. "Nico, try to find us. We have a huge problem. I hope I see you soon!" I yelled. Evans threw the pump on the ground and Nico's image dissipated. "WHAT IS THAT?" I yelled.

Evans drew his bow and fired an arrow. It was a close shot but the vulture snapped the arrow in half. I sat Amy down on the ground, which was quite dirty. I dropped both our bags on the ground and ran next to Evans. "How are we supposed to get him? He's thirty feet in the air!" I shouted. Evans shot another arrow and this time it hit the vulture's wing. It shrieked and flew off, flying around in a circle. I was afraid that his method was to poop all over us. I suddenly had a crazy idea. "Here, shoot Riptide at him," I suggested. Evans looked at me like I was crazy, which I sometimes was.

"There's no way that will work on my bow, and even if it does hit him, how will you get it back?" Evans ranted, shooting another arrow. "Just try and anyways, Riptide always returns to my pocket in a few moments," I urged.

Evans sighed but took Riptide. He balanced it on his arrow and was about to let go. "PERCY!" Someone yelled. Evans lowered his bow and we both turned around. We saw Nico stumble from the shadows of the alley. "Hey, you sure got here fast. Can you please teleport us out of here before that giant turkey kills us?" I yelped. Nico frowned. "Well nice to see you too," he said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. "Nico!" Both Evans and I yelled. I grabbed Riptide and shrank it down to a pen. I tossed Evans both Amy and my book bags. I grabbed Amy by the hand and went back to Nico. "Ready?" Nico asked as the vulture started closing in. "Yes," I yelled.

Then, I was submerged in darkness. Pictures flew by randomly. I felt like throwing up. All those times shadow traveling with Nico and I still couldn't control my sickness to shadow travel. When we finally stopped moving through darkness, I ran straight into a brick wall and fell down. I groaned and sat up. "Owww," I complained, "Anyways, Nico, where did you transport us to?" There was no response. "Nico?" I called out. More silence. "Evans?" I shouted, more worried. I heard a grunt. "Yeah, I'm over here. Flattened by Nico. He probably passed out with all the shadow traveling," Evans shouted back to me. I exhaled, relieved that I wasn't lost.

"Where are we?" I asked again. I saw Evans pop up with dirt all over him. "Ugh, I think we're at a graveyard. Anyways, where's Amy?" Evans asked. I looked around. Amy was lying on the ground. I heard a soft moan. Amy finally sat up. "Ow, my arm hurts. And…whoa!" Amy blinked her eyes, focusing on her surroundings. "Where are we?"

"Graveyard," I heard a soft voice reply. Nico was stumbling over tombs, I for one hoped that the dead didn't mind Nico stepping on. "Great, where are we exactly?" Evans inquired, brushing dirt out of his hair and clothes.

"Louisiana," Amy and Nico said simultaneously. I looked at Amy oddly. "How did you know that?" I asked. Amy glanced around at the surroundings nervously. "I read about New Orleans. It's actually really dangerous here," Amy said lightly. Well, that didn't sound promising. "She's right," Nico piped up, "New Orleans is full of danger. And I don't mean to mortals only. There are a lot of the dead that roam around here. The mortal danger is that you can be killed with just about anything here. That's why there are so many funerals and tombs here." Now, I was starting to feel freaked out. There was a loud hoot. I yelped and jumped around.

"Relax, that's just an owl," Amy laughed. Now, I felt like an idiot. "So, uh, where do we go next?" Evans asked, struggling with all the bags he was carrying. I reached over and plucked my bag off the pile. "There, you can breathe now," I said sarcastically.

"Well, Texas is literally next door. We're not far, just a few hundred miles away," Amy added. Few hundred miles…

"We've got to get there somehow. We have no sort of transportation, except taking the bus, which sounds like a really bad idea to me. Taxis are, well, it depends on who is the driver and if they don't kill you," I said this like it was normal. Evans let out an exasperated sigh, "What are we supposed to travel on foot?"

"Looks like it. You can't trust anyone in New Orleans," Nico guessed. I saw a flicker of a shadow behind a tomb but it could've been my whacko imagination. "You couldn't teleport us further?" Amy said meekly.

"This was the farthest I could take you. Shadow traveling takes a lot out of me. I know I was in New York but I had just gone from California to New York and now from New York to Louisiana. I'm tired!" Nico whined. "Anyway, what time is it? It's really dark," Evans commented. Nico glanced at his watch. "I have no idea; this probably isn't the right time, since we went through a magical place," Nico said in frustration. Then, we heard loud chimes in the distance. "Twelve chimes; must be 12:00," Amy noted.

"AM or PM?" I asked. They all looked at me like I was stupid. "It's dark! Why would it be morning?" Nico said logically.

I saw another flicked of darkness. "LEAVE AT ONCE," A voice rasped. We all flinched and whirled around, in fighting stance. What emerged from behind the tombstone was not what I expected. She was like an old hag. Her hair was sticking up everywhere, like she had stuck her finger in electric sockets.

"Who are you and why should we leave, not that I'm objecting because we're in a graveyard with a freaky old lady?" I blurted. The old hag laughed, though it sounded more like a scratchy screech." Her dark…was that red eyes? pierced me threateningly. "You are in danger. Midnight is about. Dangers will come upon you," the hag whispered. I wasn't sure if she was the danger herself.

There was a loud crash that sounded very close. "Leave now!" she warned as she disappeared behind a tomb. "That doesn't sound good," I murmured. I whipped out Riptide and uncapped it. "DUDE!" Nico complained as the blade nearly impaled him. "Sorry," I mumbled. Then, thousands of bats came from behind a mausoleum and started diving towards us. "BATS! DUCK!" Amy yelled. We all dropped to the ground, which was probably infested with skeletons and insects.

The bats took about three minutes to completely pass us. When the bats completely passed, we all stood up. Our hair was all messy, but I was glad they didn't poop on us. "Where did they come from?" Nico and Evans yelled. We all looked at Amy, wondering if she had the answer. She held up her hands in surrender.

"Don't look at me. I don't know everything about New Orleans!" she grumbled. She looked around. "How about there?" She asked. "What?" We all replied, looking at the direction she was pointing at.

We all gaped at the huge cave. "Um, did anyone else see that before this second?" I asked nervously. Evans and Nico coughed. "What is that smell?" Evans gagged. I sniffed and nearly choked. "Oh, my, god, what is that smell?" I spit out. Amy was holding her nose. "I think it's coming from the cave. We've got to get out of here!" We looked around, wildly searching for the exit. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I nearly jumped out of my skin.

I jumped around, and swung Riptide around. Someone yelped and hit the ground. "PERCY!" Evans accused, getting up from the dusty ground. "Sorry!" I said nervously. "This place isn't good for me!" Evans punched me into the arm and hissed, "SHUT UP! Look over there. What's Amy doing?"

I glanced over at Amy, who seemed to be at a grave, waving her hand up and down over it. She looked at the grave and smiled sadly, and shoved a piece of paper into her book bag. "Don't worry about that. We need to find the exit," I rambled. Evans sighed and pulled something out of his backpack. Then, light hit my eyes. "OW!" I hissed. Evans grumbled in Greek and fumbled for something. The light flickered and snapped off as it hit the floor.

"Sorry," Evans mumbled picking up his flashlight. He shined it around the graveyard. There was a loud yell. Nico's Stygian iron sword was in action before I knew it. I didn't feel like getting dirt all over my shirt so I blocked his strike with Riptide. "Calm down! It's just Evan's flashlight!" I yelled as Nico sword sliced through the air.

I heard Nico exhale jaggedly. "Sorry. I'm usually comfortable in graveyards but this one freaks me out," Nico sighed. "HEY GUYS, I FOUND THE EXIT!" I heard Amy yell. I had no idea where she was. "I can't see you!" I shouted back. I saw a stream of light in the air near the cave. "Let's go!" Nico shouted, running towards the light. Evans and I ran after him. "NICO! WAIT UP!" We yelled. Then, Amy's flashlight died.

I heard Nico shout Greek words, and they weren't any that people wanted to hear in English. "AMY! Where are you?" Nico shouted. There was a moment of silence. "Amy?" We all yelled. "AMY!" Evans yelled, louder. Then, rotten stench filled the air again. It smelled disgusting, like sheep, but it smelled familiar. "Right here!" I heard Amy reply. Then stench grew stronger as we continued towards the cave. "Ugh, what is that smell?" Evans grumble complained.

We were about a few feet away from the cave and the stench nearly made me collapse. "How can Amy breathe in there?" I asked in disbelief. We were at the mouth of the cave. "Amy?" I called softly. "In here!" Her voice called back, "The exit is back here!" Nico grumbled something about the nasty smell.

We walked into the cave slowly. "This smells like a Cyclops cave," Nico murmured. Then, it hit me. When I was in the Sea of Monsters, the cave smelled exactly the same. "We need to go back to the graveyard. NOW!" I screamed. Now and Evans looked startled. "We need to get out of here, not back into the graveyard!" Evans objected. I started pushing them out of the cave. "OUT!" I hollered. Evans and Nico looked alarmed and started running. Then, a giant boulder came out of nowhere and smashed into a thousand pieces. The rubble started raining on us.

"What is going on?" Evans shouted. Then, worry came over me. "AMY!" I remembered. "AMY!" I screamed. "I'm here," her voice rang clearly over the raining rocks. Evans looked irritated. "What's going on?" He asked in frustration. "It's a Cyclops cave. The Cyclops is impersonating Amy's voice!" I yelled hurriedly. Then, the ground shook violently. The Cyclops' ugly face loomed over us. "Correct, Perseus Jackson," the Cyclops sneered. "What did you do to Amy?" Nico shrieked.

"Your friend has a strong soul. She is alive, but to save her, you have to get through me," the Cyclops challenged. I was starting to get sick of fighting Cyclops.

"Stab him in the eye," I whispered to Nico and Evans. I saw Amy behind the Cyclops, passed out for the third time this week, I think. Evans drew his arrow and let it fly. It hit the Cyclops straight in the eye. Of course, all Apollo kids were terrific at aim. The Cyclops roared in pain, and stumbled back. I was afraid he was going to step on Amy. The Cyclops blinked its eye and pounded his fists at the cave walls. Rock came pouring down. I ran forward, which was really reckless, and stabbed the Cyclops' toe. It growled and tried to squash me like a bug.

Nico joined the fight next to me. He waved his Stygian sword in front of the Cyclops and the Cyclops stumbled again. I stabbed him in the toe one more time. He screeched in pain so loud I would be surprised if people n New Orleans didn't hear it. Nico poked the Cyclops with his sword and it disintegrated. He was gone, but his smell was still there.

Evans shoved his bow into his backpack, which I had no idea how he fit it into there, and ran next to Amy. "I don't think she's poisoned or anything. I think she just got knocked out by the Cyclops," Evans predicted. Nico stumbled over and pushed something into Evans' hands. "Give her this…ambrosia," Nico mumbled. "I'm tired." Nico yawned and nearly hit the rocks. Evans shoved a piece of ambrosia into Nico's mouth and he stood up as if he had gotten shocked. "Thanks," Nico replied. Evans pushed the other piece of ambrosia into Amy's mouth. Some color returned to her face.

"Amy?" Evans asked softly. Amy began stirring. Her eyelids fluttered. Her face was still pale. "C-C-Cyclops, b-b-boulder," Amy stammered. She was shivering. I realized that a draft was blowing in here.

"Don't worry about the Cyclops. Nico took care of it," I assured her, helping her stand up. Amy pulled her book bag off her shoulder and opened it. She pulled out a green shawl and pulled it around her shoulder. "We should get out of here," she murmured.

"That's the problem. We can't find the exit," Evans butted in. Amy looked at him. "I did. It's behind this cave," Amy corrected. Nico jumped up excitedly. "Then let's go!" Nico shrieked. Amy swung her book bag over her shoulder and said, "Follow me." She limped towards the cave entrance and looked around. "There's only one problem. The gate is locked," Amy remembered. I shrugged. "No problem; we'll jump over it," I replied with ease. Amy looked at me as if I had gone daft. "Have you seen the gate? It's almost ten feet high!" Amy contradicted. Once again, I felt like an idiot.

Amy led us outside to the gates. There was a plaque that read, 'NEW ORLEANS GRAVEYARD.' The gates were locked securely. Evans and I pushed against the gates. It barely budged. "We've gotta climb it," Nico suggested. I heard Amy groan. "Here, I'll boost you guys up," I suggested. I locked my hands together. "Nico, let's go!" I told him. Nico stepped on my hands and I pushed him up. Nico landed on the top bar and jumped over. How he landed on the ground without breaking his ankle, I had no idea. "Evans, your turn," I hinted. Evans was a lot heavier than Nico but he jumped over as well. "Amy, let's go," I told her. She looked really nervous. She stepped on my hand and climbed to the top bar. Instead of jumping down, she carefully climbed back down on the other side. I climbed up the bars myself and joined the rest of them on the other side. "Well, we're out. Now what's next?" Evans asked me.

"Well, we need to find shelter for the night," Amy interrupted, "Before we continue to find Hermes." I agreed with her. I was starting to get tired. "Where?" I asked. Nico raised his hand like he was in school. "I know there is an abandoned house about a block from here," Nico remembered, "I think it is safe enough for the night." The thought of sleeping in an abandoned house near a cemetery made me freaked out. Evans sighed. "We have nowhere else to go. We might as well stay there," Evans considered. "Alright, ok, let's go," I added.

Amy didn't look happy, but sighed, "Ok, Nico, where is it?" Nico shrugged. "Come with me. I'm pretty sure it's still here." Nico started leading us down the road, which was pretty empty. After about fifty yards, we saw a huge house. It looked perfect, not abandoned. It looked like a million dollar house.

"This…is abandoned?" Amy asked in shock. Nico stared at the house. "Yes. Be careful in there, though. There might be a reason why it's abandoned," Nico explained. Then, a thought occurred to me. "Wait, wait, wait. What do you mean be careful in there? You're not coming with us?" I asked in disbelief.

Nico looked guilty. "Sorry. My father needs me tonight," Nico said softly. "It's totally ok," Amy mumbled lightly. Nico sighed sadly, "I'm sorry," and disappeared into the shadows. "Well, let's go in," Evans suggested. I made a face at the cobwebs and spider webs. I was shuddering at the thought of spiders in the house. Amy climbed the steps and pushed the front door open. It creaked open eerily. It was completely dark inside. "You guys coming?" I heard her voice quiver underneath her attempt to be brave. We followed her up the steps. "Hello?" I called into the house. I heard my voice echo through it for a long time.

"I'm going in," Evans muttered, squeezing ahead of me and Amy. "WAIT! EVANS, HOLD ON!" I yelled. Evans turned around. "What?" he asked. "What if there are traps?" Amy asked for me. Evans sighed. "I'll go in first," Amy decided, gingerly pulling out Hope. She stepped into the house, knife ready. I didn't like the thought of Amy going in there, due to her lack of training. She pulled out her flashlight. She clicked it on and it brightened up the whole room.

She went over to a wall and tapped it. The whole house was filled with light. "Safe!" Amy announced. Evans and I shrugged. We followed Amy into the house and closed the door with a loud _bam! _"This is completely awesome! Why would anyone abandon this place?" Evans questioned.

From all my years of quests, I knew something was wrong. "Guys, don't eat or touch anything that you need in here," I warned. They all nodded. Amy left to explore the house, which I really didn't think was a good idea. She disappeared into a huge room. I peeked into the room, which was a massive library. "I'll stay in the library for the night," Amy called out. Again, I was surprised Amy wasn't put in the Athena cabin. "Leave the door open, just in case you need to get out or you need to yell," I suggested. Amy nodded and went into the library poking through a bunch of huge books. "I call the couch," Evans yelled. I looked at him oddly. "There are huge rooms in here and you call the couch?" I nearly shouted with laughter. Evans laughed. "I want to be close to the exit," Evans mumbled underneath his breath.

"I call the first room. I'm leaving the door open. Yell if trouble occurs," I instructed. Evans nodded and hit the couch. I found the first bedroom and threw my bags into the room. I capped Riptide and tucked him in my pocket. I was lying in bed, which was strangely uncomfortable. I tossed and turned for at least an hour. The bed was really uncomfortable now. I groaned and sat up. I looked around for a clock, which was hanging on the wall. It said 2:30 AM. I sighed and walked out of my room. Evans was snoring on the couch. The library door was opened a crack. I pushed it open slowly, hoping it didn't make a sound. Amy was fast asleep on a huge book. Hope was on the table next to her, unsheathed. I touched the blade and my finger felt like it was on fire.

I had no idea how the blade could burn so much just by touching it slightly. I cursed underneath my breath. I turned the knife over. There was a blood stain running down it. It didn't look old. It actually looked new. It couldn't have been my blood. I had touched the tip. I moved Amy's hand off the book she was reading. All the words were in Greek, but I could read it. The book was like an Encyclopedia. The section was on 'H.' I looked through the words and found the word 'hope.' It read, 'Knife. Blade contains the blood of Lernaean Hydra. Go to page 1035.' I carefully pulled the book out from under Amy's arm.

I went to page 1035 and found the words Lernaean Hydra. It read 'Supposedly the creation of Enchidna and Typhon. Blood of Lernaean Hydra contains poison.' Well, that didn't sound good. As I planted the book back on the table, I noticed a long scar on Amy's arm. A scar that looked like it had been cut with the knife.

I rushed out of the room and back into my room. I looked at my finger. The knife already drew blood from my finger and a scar was forming. It looked red and deep. I frowned and wiped my hand on a towel. It didn't go away. I sighed and climbed back into bed. Then, when I finally dozed off, which was around 3:10 AM, dreams hit me.

I dreamt of my Dad's underwater palace. Tyson was in the forge, pounding weapons. "TYSON!" I yelled, knowing her wouldn't be able he wasn't going to hear me very well over the roar of the fire. Tyson caught my eye and dropped his hammer. "PERCY!" he thundered. He ran over to hug me and I felt like being crushed by the sky again, but it wasn't that painful. "OW! Tyson!" I yelled. Tyson dropped his arms and grinned. "How are you doing, brother?"

I shrugged. "It's good, I guess. I'm on a quest with a new half-sister named Amy," I told him. Tyson looked really happy. "Tell her I said hi!" Tyson cheered. Tyson was really friendly, even towards other people. "Have you seen Dad?" I asked him. Tyson pointed towards the palace. "He is in there. I think he stopped yelling at Triton now," Tyson said solemnly. I laughed. Triton was my immortal brother who found me annoying.

"I'll go see him. See you soon, Tyson," I waved goodbye. I swam/walked towards the main palace. I saw Dad sitting on his throne, twirling his trident. "Dad," I called. Poseidon smiled and waved at me to come closer. "Percy," he greeted, his powerful voice caused the water to ripple. I went up to him, in front of his throne. "Hello Percy. How are things?" He asked. I thought of something to say. I always had a million questions when it came to talking to my dad. As if I didn't have enough questions to ask a normal person.

"I'm on a quest. How come you never told me about Amy Cahill?" I asked Dad. Poseidon looked guilty. "I'm sorry. Amy had a complicated life," Poseidon said thoughtfully. I grimaced. "I know. She told me about it," I added. Then, I was reminded of Amy's prophecy. "Do you know what Amy's curse is?" I asked. Poseidon frowned. "Indeed I do, but remember, the gods cannot intervene with our children's lives," Poseidon insisted. I sighed. Of course. The gods never told us the answer to our prophecies. The ocean stirred. A huge blast of pressure blew water in every direction. I ducked to avoid being blown away.

"What was that?" I asked in astonishment. Poseidon stood up. His trident hummed with energy. He ignored my question but said, "You must leave now. It's too dangerous." And with that happy note, my dream flickered and went dark.

I looked up at the clock. It was 6:49 AM. I groaned and fumbled around for the bathroom. I quickly brushed my teeth and went out to the living room. Sunlight flooded into the room. Evans groaned and fell onto the floor. I burst out laughing and went over to Evans. I yelled into his ear, "EVANS! WAKE UP! YOU'RE ON THE FLOOR!" Evans swung his arm around and knocked me to the ground.

"Ow!" I said accusingly as Evans sat up. "Sorry!" he complained. Evans stood up and brushed dust off his shirt. "Be right back," Evans said, running to the bathroom. He was out in five minutes. "Hey, I need to talk to you," I began. Evans looked at me warily. "What happened?" He asked.

"What do you know about the blood of Lernaean Hydras?" I asked Evans quietly so my voice wouldn't carry to the library. Evans looked at me oddly. "Why? Are you going to poison someone with it?" Evans said sarcastically. I punched him in the arm. "Dude," I warned.

"Alright. Let's see. Lernaean Hydra blood contains poison. The Lernaean Hydra is a water serpent. It could kill someone with their breath. The blood of the Hydra could kill a normal person and an immortal person," Evans ranted off facts. "IT CAN KILL?" I shrieked. Evans shushed me. "SHHHH! Amy's sleeping!" Evans informed me.

"Why are you all freaked out? And why are you asking me about the Lernaean Hydra?" Evans asked. I was reluctant to tell him. Evans worried about Amy a lot. "Last night, I went into the library when Amy was asleep. She was reading an encyclopedia about her knife, Hope. It says that it contains the blood of the Hydra and I saw that she got cut from it," I rambled. I remembered when Amy got the cut on her arm and asked Evans to heal her. "Remember when her arm was dripping with blood after she fought Talos, she must've gotten it inside the bus and that's why she came out late," I predicted. Evans looked really nervous. "You don't know that for sure!"

Then, Evans and I started arguing over if Amy did get cut by Hope or not. "HEY GUYS!" Amy's voice yelled. We both turned around, looking at the library door. Amy was standing there, arms crossed. "It's too early to argue!" Amy protested. I felt guilty for waking her up at this time of the day.

"Sorry," Evans mumbled. "Anyways, if we want to finish this quest early, we should continue when the sun is out," Evans suggested. Amy nodded. "That's a good idea. I'll be back in five minutes," Amy said. She rushed back into the library, took her book bag and dashed towards the bathroom. I went back to my room, put on my backpack and went back out. I felt my pocket for Riptide. Riptide wasn't there. Then, I went crazy. "I can't find Riptide!" I cried. Evans looked alarmed, "Doesn't it return to you?"

I was really nervous. I waited for a few minutes. Then, I felt inside my pocket. Riptide was there. I sighed with relief. "AMY! HURRY UP!" I yelled. Amy came out of the bathroom, wearing a blue top and knee length jeans. Her green shawl was still pulled around her shoulders. "Let's go," Amy said. We opened the front door and left the mansion "Well, where to next?" I asked awkwardly. We stood on the sidewalk. Then, the house came crumbling down. We all stood there in complete silence. I coughed. "Why did the house just crumble?" Amy asked. We sat on the ground, thinking of what to do next. After a half an hour of complete silence, due to the lack of ideas, the house started reforming. "Is that supposed to happen?" I asked.

"No. But I know why," a girl's voice said behind us. I turned around to see an old friend. "Thalia!" Both Evans and I yelled. Thalia grinned. "Hey guys! I haven't seen you in such a long time!" Thalia exclaimed. "You're immortal. You said it feels like a long time, but I think it was only about two days!" I corrected.

Thalia glared at me playfully. "Annoying as ever, Jackson," Thalia laughed.

"So… why did the house come crumbling down and why did it rebuild itself?" I asked. Thalia glared at the building like it was a hazard, which it was.

"The reason it's abandoned is because of its trap. Coming from the rest of the Hunters, they say that this house was owned by half-bloods and they died when they lived here. The trap killed many people," Thalia remembered. "What exactly is the trap?" I nagged.

"Whenever someone leaves the house, it triggers the sensor and kills whatever is left inside," Thalia added. Evans looked at the building. "I'm glad I didn't go outside," he murmured. There was a long silence. I could literally hear the crickets chirping. "While you're here, can you help us?" Amy asked Thalia. Thalia raised her eyebrows. "Depends on what it is," she said cautiously.

"It's nothing bad. We just need your help tracking down Hermes," Evans assured. Thalia frowned to think. "According to my Hunters, they saw him a few miles away, around in Texas. Some city named Floydada," Thalia confirmed, "He should be hanging around there for a day or two, delivering all the messages. If you want to catch you, you better do it fast!"

I looked at Amy and Evans. "How are we going to get to Floydada, Texas, in less than a day or two?" I asked. "No bus," Evans added.

"No buses," I agreed, "Any one of us has a driver's license?" We all shook our heads. Thalia sighed, "Why can't you guys take a bus?"

"Our first one blew up. We crashed into Talos in the middle of New York, I think," I replied. Thalia grimaced at the memory of when we were fighting Talos about three years ago. "How about take a taxi?" Thalia brainstormed. "Where are we going to find a taxi in the middle of this…dump?" I couldn't think of a better word to describe this place.

Thalia pointed down the street, where traffic was alive. I did not see that before. "How about trying right there? There are plenty of taxis here. Good luck!" Thalia said wishfully, running down the street, back towards the cemetery, where she disappeared.

"I guess we'll have to take a taxi," Evans confirmed. "I don't like it but we have to try," I added. We raced down the street, stopping at the edge of traffic. I waved my hand and a cab pulled up in front of us. "Where to?" the driver asked.

"Floydada, Texas," Amy responded. We piled into the cab. Evans beat me to the shotgun seat. The driver paused for a minute. "That's pretty far," he said.

"We'll pay the whole amount," I promised. I had no idea how much money we had brought with us. The driver sighed and floored the accelerator. We went flying down the road before we even got a chance to fasten out seat belts. "OK!" I yelled. "At this rate, we should be in Texas in about a few hours!" Amy estimated. Evans couldn't hear us through the screen thingy. To pass time, I tried to ask Amy about her cut.

"Amy, where did you get that cut from?" I asked casually. Amy frowned but replied. "From my blade." She didn't show it but I could hear worry in her tone. "You know that could kill right?" I asked her. Amy looked at me surprised. "How do you know that?" she questioned. I didn't want to let her know that I was snooping around so I lied, "I learned about it back at camp." Amy sighed. "Yes, I know I could die from it. I'm trying to find a cure for it," Amy added. Most of the ride was boring. There was a VERY long silence. Then, an Iris message popped up in front of us, scaring the daylights out of me.

I saw Dan and Annabeth. "PERCY JACKSON!" Annabeth yelled, which was transmitted through the Iris message really loudly. "How come you didn't tell me you were going on a quest?" Annabeth shrieked. I felt guilty about not telling her, but I had forgotten. "I'm sorry! I forgot! Chiron said we had to leave immediately!" I protested. "AMY!" Dan yelled. Amy peered over at the Iris message. "Dan?" She asked softly. "Yes, it's Dan. Now why didn't you tell me you were going on a quest? You had me freaking out!" Dan yelled. Amy looked a little hurt. "I'm sorry!" Amy apologized, "Anyways, it's not like you worry about me all the time! When you left me in China, you were with Jonah, not caring about me or Nellie!"

Dan started looking angry. "Of course I cared when I left you! Jonah found me!" Dan shouted. Amy looked frustrated now. "Oh…so when you left me and Nellie, and we worried about you for days, you were just being thoughtful?" Amy cried. I pretended to cut something at Annabeth. She got the message. "Dan, we have to end the Iris message," Annabeth insisted. Dan stopped yelling. And then the Iris message was gone.

**Whew! That was a long chapter! I tried to finish/get it up as fast as I could. About Cahill Tricks, my friend is still on vacation, so therefore, the story will be on hold. Sorry! Please review about this story, and tell me whether I should make a Kane Chronicles/PJO crossover or not. PM me some ideas about this story. I've run out of ideas! AAAH! Haha. So, please review and I'm tired of typing this A/N, so I'm going now. Caio! (And no! I'm not Italian!)**


	9. Author's Note

**Sorry, this is not a chapter, just an A/N.  
><strong>

**Hi, people of Earth. It's me, Ekatia217. Anyways, all my stories are on hold for about a week or two. I have finals coming up and I really have to study. But! Ohmygosh (just kidding) and I wasn't going to leave you guys without a little something, so I've been writing a few chapters of Tratie (they're not long because I usually get writer's block for a week and then ideas just come to me. It's short, but I will update it in the future. **

**Goodbye for now!  
><strong>


	10. AN

**A/N**

**Hello people of the earth! I am back from my finals and I have some good and bad news.**

**Which one you want first? Ok, I'll start with the bad news. The bad news is that my friend Tatiana is no longer continuing Cahill Tricks. She has some... issues to take care of. **

**Good news is- I am writing the next few chapters of the every story that I'm writing. BUT! But, don't be upset with me if I take a long time to upload it. It's summer and I need a break from seeing words. Seriously, if I keep writing and typing and reading, I will be seeing evil letters flying around in my sleep to attack me :) JK, but like I promised, I will upload the chapters, not just at the moment. **

**Later!  
><strong>


	11. I Hate Aphrodite Girls

**Wow, it's been such a long time since I wrote for fanfic. Anyways, I might've lost a few ideas that I was supposed to put in chapter 9, but I'll try to think about it and update this chapter again…**

**I don't wanna put such a long note like from the Kane Chronicles X-Over so, let's get to it!**

When the Iris message dissipated, I felt like crying. But boys didn't cry. Annabeth was watching me warily.

"You ok?" she asked, sitting down on the front step of the Athena cabin. "Good enough. Better than most days," I muttered. I walked away, which was sort of rude. I sat on the bench near the strawberry fields. "Daniel," a voice that I will probably remember my whole entire life said. I barely looked up. "What do you want Cobra?" I snapped. I could imagine Ian rolling his eyes. "Rudeness. Where's your sister?" he asked. I almost cracked a grin if Amy was still at Camp. But she wasn't so, I said shortly, "Not here."

When I looked up, Ian was gone. Good. I didn't want to talk to any snakes. Speaking of snakes, Travis got even with me from shooting him in the butt with an arrow. He dropped a snake in my bed last night and made me go *police siren*

"Hey little bro," Connor sang as he sat down next to me. "What's good?" I shook my head. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing," I replied gloomily. He patted my shoulder. "Don't worry. She'll come back. Meanwhile, don't forget the fireworks are tonight!" Connor assured I had lost track of days. I had been having so much fun that I forgot that the fireworks were tonight.

"Wow, I can't believe its tonight!" I said, my mood suddenly brightening up. Connor nodded. "Anyways, you need to get some clothes and who's your date again?" Connor asked, getting up and heading to the Hermes cabin. I followed him. "Jamie Clark, Iris cabin," I responded. Connor made a face. "Really? You couldn't ask anyone else?" he mumbled. I was somewhat offended but I let it slide. Connor pushed the cabin door open. "Let's see. Clothes…" he muttered. He banged open a closet that was next to the bathroom. "For the newbie. All the new kids that end up here, unclaimed or claimed, they use this closet for the lack of clothes that they brought," Connor explained. He looked through the shelves. "Here's some that could fit you," he said. He pulled out a pair of faded jeans, a white t-shirt and a black hoodie. "Isn't it kind of hot to wear a hoodie in summer?" I asked, as Connor piled the clothes in my hands.

Connor shrugged as he dropped to his knees to search the bottom shelves. "Wear it if you want. Keep it," he suggested. 'Cool. New clothes.' I thought. "Here are some sneakers and socks," Connor grunted as he reached all the way to the back of the closet. He pulled out a pair of Reeboks and some white socks. "Thanks," I said, and I really meant it. The conch shell blew for breakfast. "Race you to breakfast!" Connor grinned. He bolted out the door. "HEY!" I complained. I dropped the clothes on my bunk and ran after Connor. He beat me by five seconds. Connor's twin brother Travis was banging his head on the table when we got out food.

"I don't think you have enough brain cells to spare, my friend," Connor said in a fake doctor-ish voice. I giggled. Travis kept banging his head against the table so loudly that other campers were starting to take notice. "TRAVIS!" I yelled. Travis finally stopped banging his head. His forehead looked red. "Dude, what up?" I asked in disbelief.

Travis didn't even answer in a complete sentence. He was just babbling words in random order. "Date…fireworks…Katie…tonight…need…gah!" he said incoherently. I looked at Connor, lost. "The fireworks are tonight and he needs a date and he wants to ask Katie," Connor translated.

"Ohhh," I said. If I remembered correctly, Katie was the daughter of Demeter with brown hair and green eyes that yelled at Connor and Travis very often when they pranked her and her cabin. I peered over that the Demeter table. Katie was sitting there, upset. Her head rested on her hand, propped on the table. She gave the Hermes table a longing look.

"Travis, I think you should ask her…NOW!" I hissed. Travis gave me a confused look. Connor saw what I meant and snapped, "Yeah, cause right now, you're losing your date to Will Solace." Travis's head snapped up, glancing over at the Demeter table where Will Solace was approaching. Travis jumped up and ran towards Katie at top speed before Will even reached the table.

"Yeah, he's so not going to Demeter's table," Connor laughed. I giggled. "Yeah, you do know he's just going to drop some food into the fire," I said between laughs. Travis came back with a triumphant smile. "YES!" he yelled so loudly that every table glanced at him. He sat down sheepishly. "Yeah, we just did that so you could ask her. Will was just going to drop some food into the fire," Connor laughed, eating a piece of pancake that had way too much syrup on it. Travis shrugged. "Yeah I don't care cause I've got a date to the fireworks!" Will stopped by our table on his way back to his. "Hey guys, have you seen Evans?" Travis shook his head. "No, I haven't seen him since yesterday," Travis responded.

Will frowned as I replied, "I think he went on the quest with Percy and Amy." My voice turned strained as I said Amy's name. Will muttered in several languages that were not Greek. Will stormed back to his table and repeated what I said to him to his campers. They all looked unhappy. "Hi Dan," a girl's voice said behind me. I turned around to find Jessica from Aphrodite. "Hi Jess," I replied, knowing what she was going to ask me. "Do you want to go to the fireworks with me?" Jessica asked flirtatiously. I did want to go with her, but I had already given Jamie an answer. "Sorry, I'm going with Jamie," I replied. That was bad, telling her who I was going with. Jessica stomped her foot. "That ugly girl from that rainbow cabin?" she asked angrily. Travis and Connor were trying not to laugh. "She's not ugly and it's not just a 'rainbow cabin'," I said calmly.

Jessica huffed, like those popular girls at my high school that got annoyed when someone didn't do what they asked. "You're taking me to the fireworks, whether you like it or not," Jessica snapped. I gave Connor and Travis a bewildered look. I stood up. "I'm NOT taking you to fireworks, because I choose who I want to go with and I choose Jamie," I said loudly. The pavilion went so quiet when I said it that someone could've heard a pin drop. Jessica glared at me, and turned to everyone. "Dan Cahill is a jerk," she shouted, storming to her cabin. Several tables cheered. "Thank you so much Dan! She was so annoying!" most campers said. The Aphrodite cabin was glaring daggers at me. Travis and Connor were laughing hysterically. "Finally someone stood up to her. She has the power to charmspeak and no one fought against her and won before. She ordered everyone around, telling everybody what to do," Connor sighed.

Drew, the head of Aphrodite's cabin, stomped up to me. "How dare you do that to her?" she shrieked, and for the 2nd time that morning, the pavilion was quiet. From what the other campers told me, Drew also had the power to charmspeak, so I chose my words carefully and fought against her power. "No one has to do what she says just because she can charmspeak," I declared. Drew's eyes were cold. "You will get up right now and go to Jessica and apologize to her right now!" her charmspeak definitely worked on the other campers. Several campers stood up and reluctantly went to the Aphrodite cabin to apologize. But I stood my ground. "No, I have no reason to apologize to someone who forced me to be her date," I argued. Drew gaped at me and inhaled sharply. She clearly knew that I would not back down so she just left to her cabin.

The campers were shocked. Standing up to Jessica was one thing but this was Drew that we were talking about that just lost against a kid younger than her. My half brothers and sisters clapped me on the back while the other campers, besides the Aphrodite cabin, cheered loudly. "Dan, I have a feeling that you are going to be very popular at Half-Blood," Connor grinned. I finished my breakfast and gulped down a glass of milk. On my way to archery practice, Ian stopped me. "Where is Amy?" he asked again. Frustrated, I knew he wasn't going to give up. "She's on a quest that…" I didn't want to tell him that Amy might die because then he'd be all suicidal. "…that will take a long time for her to return," I finished. Ian was quiet. "Is she going to be ok?" he asked. I had a skill for lying, being the son of Hermes. "Yes…" I began. Ian looked relieved, but I knew that there was a chance that Amy wouldn't come back alive, but I didn't want to think that, so I added, "I think." Ian looked alarmed.

Then he bolted to the Big House to talk to Chiron. "I have to leave camp!" Ian yelled. Chiron shook his head. "I'm sorry, that cannot be arranged," Chiron argued. Ian threw his hands up. "Do any of you care that Amy might die?"

Chiron smiled sadly. "Yes. This happens almost every year. Campers die on quests. But don't worry, Amy has Percy and Evans with her. They have training and they should protect her," Chiron said. Ian's fury disappeared a bit. He didn't reply but stalked off. I went to archery with Travis and Connor. Travis kept his distance (he was smart to do that). Then, a new Iris message appeared in front of me. Evans picture flickered in front of me. "DAN! IS WILL THERE? HE WASN'T PICKING UP MY MESSAGE!" Evans yelled. I waved Will over. "Will, is there a way to cure Lernaean Hydra poison?" Evans shouted. Will frowned. "I'll research it and Iris message you as soon as I find the answer? Why?" Will replied. Evans looked frustrated. His eyes flickered to me. "I'll tell you later," Evans said nervously. Then the Iris message disappeared. Automatically, I knew something had happened to Amy.

"Find the cure, now!" I barked at Will. Will hurried to his cabin when I picked up a bow and arrow. Travis saw that and backed out of my range. I aimed the arrow and let it fly. It hit the middle. "Great job," Travis complimented. I still felt worry bubbling up in me. Then, a dark shadow passed over me. There was a low growl. All the campers dropped their weapons in shock and when I looked up, I nearly screamed.

**Sorry it wasn't as long as the other chapters, but I'm tired of typing and I still need to brainstorm a few ideas for the next chapter. Should I update the Tratie story first or the Kane crossover first? Review and subscribe!**

~EKATIA217

**PS. I'm deciding not to change my screen name because the only screen name that I want to change it to is already taken... some people are so rude! JK. But I'll just keep it like this for now so people can still find me on fanfiction...unless I have a great new screen name then I will change it.  
><strong>


	12. Monsters, Gods, and Arsenals from Dan

**Hey, guys, sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Its summer vacation and I can, like, finally relax! Writing is relaxing, but recently, I've just been obsessed with Harry Potter, which I am currently writing a FF also at the moment. This chapter isn't very long…mainly because I'm working on, like, four stories at once. Actually, scratch that. I've just been working on two stories, and mostly reading some other FFs. **

I wondered what was going back at camp. When the taxi broke down about a hundred miles later, Percy was furious. "Hey look kid. I can't take you all the way to Texas. My car broke down. You're going to have to find another way to get there," he yelled at Percy who was telling him that he should've checked if there was anything wrong with the taxi earlier. They were in a heated argument, so I went behind the taxi and tried to Iris Message Will. He didn't pick up so I called Dan. When I was done with the message, I went to the other side, where Percy was still yelling at that guy.

"Percy, it's not his fault," Amy said softly, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Don't blame him; we have to find another way to Texas now. That can't too hard to do. We're only about…several miles outside of Texas." Percy frowned and sighed. The driver gave Amy a thankful look. "You kids will have to find other transportation and I have to call a tow truck," he said, dialing on his cell phone. Percy stormed ahead, leaving Amy next to me. "How far are we really from Texas?" I asked her. Amy pursed her lips together. "Probably about seven hundred miles away," she grumbled. "We're going to have to find a train station. I don't want to take another bus, or taxi and we're not walking seven hundred miles!" I suggested. We caught up to Percy, who was still grumbling to himself. "Percy, we need to catch the next train if we want to get to Texas as soon as possible," I rushed.

Percy kept walking. "Hold on, we're in a city; we might as well eat up. Then, we'll ask for directions," Amy said logically. I hadn't even remembered that I was starving. "Good idea," Percy said. "Why don't we eat at McDonalds? It's right there," I recommended. "I'm there," Percy exclaimed, running to the front door. I began to follow him, when I noticed that Amy was frowning. She seemed reluctant to go there. "What's wrong?" I asked. Amy stared at the McDonalds. "I…I just have a bad feeling about it," she murmured. I shook my head. "I doubt it. But we're ready if anything happens," I assured. Amy relaxed a little, but she still had a stiff position.

When we pushed the doors open, we were greeted by a blast of cold air. "This place has serious air conditioning!" Percy exclaimed. He was waiting on line. "Go ahead. Order for me. Anything's fine," Amy said absently; she handed me a wad of cash as she slid into a booth. Percy gave me a strange look when I joined him. "Why's Amy not with us?" he asked. I shrugged. "She said that she feels that there's something bad here," I told him. Percy shook his head. "I don't feel anything, and I doubt that this place is run by Medusa," he joked. I groaned as I heard the reference of Medusa. Percy told everybody at camp about his first quest where he, Grover and Annabeth all almost got turned into statues by Medusa.

Percy ordered a fish filet, fries and a soda. I ordered a southern salad and a bottle of water. For Amy, I ordered a chocolate shake, fries, and a double cheeseburger. When Percy and I got all the food, I still sensed nothing wrong so we joined Amy at our booth. "Thanks," Amy said nervously, her eyes darting around. "Amy, relax. If there's anything bad here, we're ready for it and Evans and I don't sense anything," Percy comforted. Amy still looked tense, when she gripped her burger. I picked at my salad. I didn't like eating things that contained meat, in this case hamburgers. It was rude to eat something that Apollo cared for, as in Holy Cows. Percy was half done with his sandwich when I was almost finished my salad. Amy swallowed her chocolate shake and a bite of her burger.

She didn't seem hungry. She put down her burger as Percy and I chewed our last bite. "Get down, now!" Amy hissed. Percy and I were confused, but we dived under the table. The glass windows shattered, blowing into the store. There were screams from the customers. A huge shape flew into the store, landing on top of a table. A green serpent like thing was roaring. Slime was everywhere…gross. "What did I tell you?" Amy demanded, yanking out Hope. "Yeah, yeah, you were right. Now how do we kill that?" Percy yelled.

"Wait, what is that first?" I asked, pulling out my bow and arrows. Amy and Percy squinted at the creature. "Um…what's the name…all I remember is that it's some sort of serpent," Percy strained to think. Amy's eyes flew open wide. "That's not any serpent! That's the Ethiopian Cetus!" Amy shrieked. Percy frowned. "That's not even supposed to be here! That belongs in the water!" Percy shouted, "AND IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!"

"Yeah, well it's here! We established that! How do we kill it?" I retorted. Amy grimaced. "Well in the stories, the original Perseus killed it by turning it to stone using Medusa's head," Amy remembered, "But Percy's right. Something's definitely wrong; our dad created that monster. In the stories, he created that monster to kill Andromeda. Perseus killed it and its back to life now. And why would it be attacking children of Poseidon?" While Amy was talking, most the customers ran out. That made it easier for us to kill it. "Yeah, we don't know why it's here. Evans, fire at it. Amy and I will try to kill it up close," Percy instructed.

"Um, Percy. I doubt that my blade will harm it. A serpent is very close to a hydra," Amy said. Percy frowned. "Just try stabbing him. It'll wound him enough for us to finish him off. Just look in the back of the store to see if there's any weapon like things," Percy advised. A few customers were still screaming as the serpent turned towards them. We crawled out from underneath the table. I stayed a safe distance from the serpent and I aimed the arrow. I let it fly and it hit the serpent on the head. I doubt it hurt him, but it did get his attention. Meanwhile, Amy was yelling at the customers to get out of the store. Amy jumped to the back of the store to look for things. Then, I saw the clerk run out of the store screaming. Then, the sprinkler things came on. I wasn't sure if the water was such a good idea, since this creature lived in water.

Unfortunately, I was right. The dragon/ serpent (I'll call it a dragon for now)'s behavior got more wild. It stomped the table one more time and it crumbled. Percy came from behind it and slashed it with Riptide as I fired another arrow. It hit the dragon in the eye. That definitely angered him. He growled and roared, causing more glass to crash on the floor.

Then, he charged towards me. "A LITTLE HELP GUYS!" I yelled as he backed me into a corner. Both Amy and Percy plunged their blades into the dragon's back. The dragon opened its' mouth wide open and I was extremely glad that it didn't breathe flames; otherwise I would be a piece of human barbecue.

"Don't move," Amy breathed. I thought she was talking to me, but apparently, I guessed that the dragon was listening too because he stopped snarling and stood still. "Amy, did that dragon just listen to you?" Percy said in awe. Amy looked nervous and confused. "How should I know? Do I look like a dragon tamer? Don't answer that question," Amy warned as Percy opened his mouth. "Just try it; he's about to chew me in half, he's not a vegetarian!" I yelped.

Amy grimaced as she put on a sweet sugary voice that I heard the Aphrodite girls use a lot, "Come on… back up. Back up from Evans. There are other nice things to eat besides people." Percy tried not to laugh at the last sentence. To my amazement, the dragon snorted, and stared at Amy. Then, it began to stomp away from me. Then, Amy said something in Greek that was too fast for me hear. The dragon vanished in a bright blast of light.

Amy put her hands on her hips. "I told you so," she said in an annoyed voice. "Didn't I tell you?" Percy and I mumbled something about listening to her more. We were ready to leave the store when an Iris Message came up in front of me. "Hey Evans, about the cure for the Le-" I swiped my hand over Will's picture. I gave a fake smile to Percy and Amy, who were thoroughly confused. "Let's get going!" I exclaimed. We ran from the store before the police came and made us go to juvie for destroying a national fast food restaurant. We realized that we were walking in circles after five minutes. "Can we ask for directions instead of walking around like a dog ready to sit down?" Percy complained.

"Nice comparison," Amy said sarcastically, brushing her hair back. "Ok, seriously, I thought I got rid of all these," Amy protested, plucking out several pieces of glass. "Excuse me; do you know where the nearest train station to Texas is?" Amy said politely, tapping some random guy on the shoulder. The guy turned around, "'Bout a few blocks down, can't miss it."

"Thank you," Amy replied. Then, the Iris Message came back. "EVANS! PICK UP!" Will yelled. I swung my hand through the message. "I think Will wants to talk to you," Percy said. I glared at him. "Thank you, Captain Obvious," I said sarcastically.

Another message came up. "EVANS HILL! PICK THIS IRIS MES…" I slashed through the message again. Amy narrowed her eyes at me and then continued down the street. Percy stayed behind. "Dude, what up with the Iris Messages?" he demanded. "Answer them!" I shook my head. "Not in front of Amy. Listen, I asked Will to find out the cure for the cut. I think he's got it, but I don't want to answer in front of Amy."

Percy frowned. "Next time he calls, just answer it. We're all getting suspicious," Percy suggested. I shrugged. "Yeah, sure. And let Amy know that we were talking behind her back when she's leading this quest," I replied. It was true. Percy scowled. "The longer we wait for the cure, the faster she might die!" he exclaimed lowly. I frowned. "Ok, maybe," I agreed reluctantly.

"Uh, guys? Are you comin' or what?" Amy demanded, stomping back to where Percy and I were talking. "Yeah, sorry," Percy began, then glanced at me. "Evans tripped." I glared at him. Amy raised her eyebrows skeptically. "Yeah, clumsy me," I threw into the act. Amy's eyebrows rose even higher. I thought they would disappear behind her short bangs. "Son of Apollo, clumsy?" she asked incredulously. "It's bound to happen sometimes!" I argued honestly. Amy's eyebrows dropped back down. "That, I can believe. Now let's go! The train station's right around the block," Amy exclaimed. That got us going. Percy sprinted forward, only to trip over his own feet. He fell flat on his face. "Ow," he grunted, standing back up. Amy tried not to laugh, but a few giggles escaped her lips. Percy glowered at her. "Fix my nose please. I think it's broken," he whined. I dropped my book bag off my shoulder and unzipped it. I searched around for my canteen of nectar. "Here, drink this," I shoved it at Percy, who was clutching his nose. Percy reluctantly accepted the can of nectar. He gulped down a mouthful and another. "You want to explode in flames? Don't drink so much!" I almost yelled. Percy yanked the bottle away from mouth and dropped his hand from his nose.

Amy reached for the canteen and yanked her hand back. "Jeez, Percy, your skin is burning!" she yelped. I grabbed the canteen from his hand. "You drank too much," I accused, stuffing the bottle back into my book bag. I shoved the zipper close, and swung it over my shoulder. We hurried down the stairs of the station. "Ew, that is gross," Amy shrieked. I agreed with her. It reeked of…well, I had no idea how to describe it. Probably moldy pizza with tree bark and hobos.

Percy shuddered at the smell as we all piled up at the cashier. We each bought a card that could be used for a week. We didn't want to buy a card that could only be used once and if we were on the run, we would need to immediately catch a train. I glanced at Amy. She was totally relaxed, but she was rubbing her forearm. "No monster?" I asked, as we arrived at the platform. Percy looked around and shrugged. I inwardly sighed. How did Percy survive all those quests? I looked at Amy for further reference. "I don't feel anything," she confirmed. So I relaxed. When the train came, why did it seem so eerie?

Something felt wrong. We boarded the train, Percy and Amy totally relaxed. I, on the other hand, was white as a sheet of paper. They didn't seem to notice that I was freaking out. In fact, no one seemed to notice me. There weren't a lot of people. Only about a quarter of the train was full. Everyone else was minding their own business, reading the paper, reading a book, sleeping, or staring out the windows. No one was talking, which I found strange. I glanced at Percy and Amy, who were sitting silently. I stalked over to them and waved my hand in front of their faces. They were staring blankly out the window. Ok, now I was starting to freak out, and start to get a little annoyed. Was there anywhere we could go without getting hypnotized or fight monsters? As the train rumbled along, I noticed the other passengers began falling asleep. I had a sneaking suspicion that this train was under a spell. I held the rail, still staring at the other passengers. Then, the train lurched and the lights flashed. No one else was worried. Then, the lights went out. "Oh, come on!" I yelled. I dropped my backpack to the floor. When I opened it, my quiver and my bow popped out. I swung my book bag and my quiver over my shoulder. I grabbed an arrow and notched it at the bow. I lowered it slightly. I couldn't see anyone. I frowned. _What if I hit a mortal?_ **They're all gonna die if you don't kill the monster first! **_Yeah, but what if it's no monster, and everything's just a technical difficulty? _**It's no technical difficulty that everyone this train looked like a zombie! **I almost yelled in frustration as my mind debated over what to do.

There was a loud grinding sound. I flinched. It was probably either the train running against the walls, or the wheels. There was a groan. "What's going on?" a voice that sounded like Percy's yelled over the grinding. "How are you able to talk to me now? Five minutes ago, you were blank as a zombie!" I shouted.

"What are you talking about? Where's Amy?" his voice held a lot of confusion in it.

"She should be next to you," I yelled. I heard him trying to wake up Amy. "Do you have any light?" I called over the noise. _Noise. That's what woke up Percy, _I realized. I frowned. If I woke up the other passengers, that would be a bad thing, because they would be screaming in confusion, but if I didn't wake them, they'd probably get hurt. I heard a yelp and knew that Amy was up. "What's going on?" she demanded.

"Train's under a spell," I called. "Do you have any light?" I heard a zipping sound and a loud shuffling. "Um, I think I do. Actually, I'm not sure what it is. I think I left it in my bag from the Clue Hunt. Dan stole some military equipment from the Arsenal in the Lucian Stronghold in Paris. Be careful though. Drop it and it either blows everything within ten feet up or gives you a concussion or it electrifies you. I thought Dan got rid of all these, but apparently, he snuck some past me. I don't know how this thing was in my bag for three years," Amy murmured. I stared at her. Well, not really. I stared at the spot where she was supposed to be. "Are you serious?" Percy said in awe. "That's so cool." I could imagine Amy giving him a sharp look. "It's not cool. We knocked out our big…athletic crazed cousins," she argued. She took something small and round out of her bag. It was red, and silver, and it was blinking. It gave off a bright glow, making the train more eerie.

"Ok, hold that, don't drop it," I instructed. As Amy raised the sphere, I saw her glaring at me. I realized it was a look that said, _why in the world would I drop this? _I ignored the look and peered around. The red light made everyone look washed out and pale red. "Everyone's sleep. This train must be under Morpheus or Hypnos' spell," Percy exclaimed. I realized he was right. "Uh, how do we get out?" I asked. The train was still moving. "Amy, bring the…explosive towards the window. Maybe we can see where we are and could smash our way out," Percy suggested. I gave him a look of disbelief. "Smash our way out? This train is moving at about thirty miles an hour. You want to be burned when we roll out?" I demanded. Silence came forward. Well, not exactly. The train kept rumbling, but no one was talking. "Can we just see where we are?" Percy insisted.

Amy brought the sphere to the window. We all peered out. "I think we're in the desert?" Percy guessed. Amy and I simultaneously looked at him. "What kind of train goes through the desert?" we both argued. "A magical one," Percy muttered. "Well, if we smash our way out, we'll land on sand, so it's not going to hurt much, right?"

"Guess so," I agreed. Amy shook her head. "There are cacti everywhere. Unless you want to bleed to death, I suggest we wait until there are no more cacti around here," she warned. We nodded in agreement and made sure we had our bags. "I'm just going to smash the window out first. Stand back," Percy ordered. We didn't need to be told twice. We backed away as far as possible. We saw a gleam of silver and I knew that Percy had uncapped Riptide. Percy drove his sword. The glass shattered with a loud crash. Several pieces of glass flew towards us. The rest flew out the window. "That's done," Percy said, satisfied. "But what about them?" I asked, pointing to the other passengers. Amy sighed. "He's right. We can't just leave them here." This was tricky.

"Guys, the cacti are clearing away. If we wake everyone up, we might not even have enough time!" Percy debated. Amy frowned and looked around. "I feel bad for leaving them here," she muttered. "Come on. We gotta be quick so we don't go too far away from each other," Percy ordered. I glanced at Amy. Even with the red light, I could see that her face was pale. I heard her mutter something under her breath that sounded like, "I've done more dangerous things before. I can do this." Percy whacked his sword on the edges of the window to clear all the remaining glass. Then, he threw his bag out the window. He capped Riptide shoved it in his pocket. Then, he jumped out the window. I looked at Amy, who was still pale. "Don't worry," I assured. "See you outside!" I threw my bag, bow and quiver out. I took a deep breath and jumped. I rolled out so quickly I almost ran into a cactus. I saw Percy a few feet away, grabbing his bag. I saw Amy toss her bag out and roll out the window. She landed about a yard away from me.

"Oh no!" she cried. "What?" Percy and I demanded. "The sphere!" she yelled. I saw what she meant. When she jumped out, the sphere probably bounced out of her grip. "Drop down," she ordered. We all dropped flat to the hot desert sand. Then, we heard an explosion.

**Ahh, that took a long time to right. The ending was stupid, right? Review and favorite. Since I updated this, it's going to be a while before I update this again. But new story coming up for anybody that likes the pairing Hermione and Draco from Harry Potter. **


	13. Breaking Down In the Desert Is Bad

**Sorry for not updating. My reasons at the end. I don't own the 39 clues or Percy Jackson.**

**From the last chapter- **

"Oh no!" I shouted. "What?" Percy and Evans demanded. "The sphere!" I yelled. Evans saw what I meant. When I jumped out, the sphere shot out of my hand and began to sail further towards the desert. "Drop down," I shrieked, my voice five times louder than usual. We all dropped flat to the hot desert sand. Then, we heard an explosion.

**Here we go…**

And we felt the explosion. We were already flat against the sand when sand blew in every which way. There was a sound that sounded like a grenade magnified fifty times. Hot wind and sand brushed over us. When the sand finally stopped blowing around, we all stood up uneasily.

"Well, that's an interesting new landform," Percy said after a while. We were all staring into a pit of sand created by sphere. "What's the name? Amy's Explosive Cenotaph?"

I stared at Percy. "Do you even know what a cenotaph is?" I demanded. Percy shook his head. "No, all I know is that Annabeth uses it a lot…so…"

I sighed and shook my head. Everything was eerily quiet except for the train rumbling by. I wondered how it hadn't been blown of its tracks. "Well, anyone want to try to figure out how to get out of here?" Evans asked. We looked around. All we saw was a vast desert: cacti, and sand. "Sure wish Grover was here," Percy murmured. I dropped my backpack on the desert sand and began riffling through it. "Do any of you have a compass on you, and a map?" I asked as I rummaged through my belongings. I heard Evans and Percy looking through their own book bags and dumping their belongings out on the sand.

"Map!" Percy called, victoriously waving a folded map. "Compass!" Evans called, holding up a small palm sized compass. "And I have my phone," I muttered. "First, it's 2:12 PM. Percy, gimme the map."

"Please," he muttered, handing the map to me. I looked at the map strangely. "Err…" I said blankly as I read the map from different angles. "I think we're in the Chihuahuan Desert," I guessed, spreading the map on the sand. "There's a desert named after a Chihuahua?" Percy snickered.

"Chihuahuan Desert!" I corrected. "We're right in the middle of here," I pointed to a tan spot on the map. "We're in El Paso," I added. "Evans, Percy do you have a pen on you?"

Evans fished a pen out of his backpack. I used it to measure the scale on the map. "Well, the good news is that we know where we are. We're southwest from Floydada. The bad news is that we're approximately four hundred miles outside of Floydada and we have no transportation." I handed the map back to Percy who stuffed it in his pocket. "It's going to get all wrinkled!"

I handed the pen back to Evans, who was lifting the compass high up in the air and staring at it. "Well, since we're southwest from Floydada, we need to go northeast. And northeast is that way," he pointed in the opposite direction.

"Wait, wait, wait, we're supposed to trudge through the desert for days to get to Floydada?" Percy demanded. "Map," I requested. Percy fished the map out of his pocket. "I told you it was going to get wrinkled!"

I unwrinkled the map and stared at it. "Well, according to the map, about ten miles from here, there's route 62," I looked up from the map. "We could follow the route and see if we can take a taxi."

"Ok, so we go northeast for ten miles and find route 62 and ask for a taxi. We drive to Floydada," Evans clarified. "Sounds good to me." After five minutes of walking, I realized it was extremely hot. The sun beamed down at us, casting shadows on the sand. I could feel the hot sand beneath my sneakers. After a few more minutes of walking, I was sweating and tired. I sighed and pulled my hair back into a ponytail. When I looked over at Evans and Percy, I realized that both of them were sweating.

"Ok, we're tired, hungry and thirsty!" Evans said for all of us when we almost collapsed in heat exhaustion. "Can you guys, like, summon some water here?"

I quirked my eyebrow. "What? You want me to flood this desert?" I demanded. Evans objected, "Well, can't you bring a bit of water?"

I looked at Percy, who was frowning. "Well, I don't know. I don't have control of my powers. Amy, you want to try?" Percy suggested. I shrugged. We stopped walking. I dropped my bag on the sand and closed my eyes. I imagined water surging through my body. My skin burned in the heat. Then, we heard a crash and we were all wet. My eyes flew open. Our hair, clothes, bags, and shoes were soaking wet.

A wave of water had crashed over us. "Don't ask me for water again," I suggested. We were dripping wet, but it wasn't even cold. In a few minutes, most of the water had soaked into the sand.

"This is going to be a serious heat rash," Percy noted, wiping some water off his skin.

"You wanted the water!"

"I said a little amount!"

"I don't have control!" We kept bickering until another wave of water doused us. "Amy, what was that for?" Evans demanded. "It was an accident. Percy told me it's when your actions respond to your feelings. And anyways, I didn't do that. Percy did!" I ranted. "No, you did that!" Percy retorted.

"No I didn't! You did!" I disagreed loudly. "I have more control over my feelings and actions!"

"If you had more control, why didn't you do it? And you said you were ADHD, which makes you impulsive, so how do you have more control over it?" I reasoned, my voice rising every sentence. Percy opened his mouth to argue but then wet sand poured over us. I sputtered and spit the damp sand out of my mouth. "Evans, what the hell was that for?" Percy demanded, shaking his head. "We're in the damn desert with no transportation and you two are arguing about water!" Evans almost shouted.

"Well, yeah, you could've told us to stop arguing instead of dumping sand on us. By the way, this is seriously going to give me a rash tonight," I complained. I wiped as much sand off my arms and legs as possible. I shook my hair out, causing water and sand to fly everywhere. "Watch it, Cahill," Percy warned jokingly.

I ignored that comment and we began to continue northeast. We walked for what felt like hours, miles, and ages. "I sure wish that we have a pedometer so we know how far we walked," I murmured. We stopped every now and then to rest and discuss what we were going to do.

We lost track of time, and I didn't have to energy to ask to stop and pull out my cell phone. When the sun began setting, a cold wind began to blow through the desert; we shivered and looked at each other. "If we don't find the route now, we'll be stuck in the desert for the night and it's going to be really cold!" I stated. That's when we began running. It was a good way to keep warm, even though we were perspiring. When we finally caught sight of the highway, we burst into cries and sighs of relief.

But we still couldn't get transportation yet. We just kept following the highway until it ended on the road. It was around eight o'clock we when finally spotted our first taxi. We were exhausted and we almost collapsed on each other. We flagged down a taxi and soon enough, we were cruising through the streets of Texas. It would've been a nice city for me to see, but unfortunately, my eyelids were weighing down. The only thing I remembered was staring at several city lights, thinking how this was sort of like the clue hunt: tiring, lost, and being chased by monsters that could be represented as Isabel Kabra. I fell asleep in five seconds, then Percy shaking me awake.

"We're here," he said a bit loudly. I yawned and tried to stretch but unfortunately, the taxi was too small. I rubbed my eyes and adjusted to my surroundings. The dark taxi was a bit unsettling, but I could see traffic lights outside. The doors were open. Evans was standing outside with our bags. "You're up," he said. Maybe it was just my imagination, but he seemed kind of cold and exasperated. Wary, I stood up, "Yeah." I held my hand out for my bag. He handed it to me without a word. Percy got out after me and claimed his bag. He paid the driver and looked up at the hotel. Nothing was eerie about it. The bright lights stood out 'Floydada Motel Inc.'

It wasn't a fancy or a tall hotel. It was about three stories tall and it stretched down the block. Like some hotels back in Boston. We entered the lobby. No doubt it was late, but the owner was still up at his desk reading a book. Percy requested a room while I studied the lobby. It was decorated with paintings and the wall was painted green. I studied the painting. Nothing Greek related. It had several exotic flowers, blue and pink. I lost interest in it and then stared out the window. Where were we supposed to find Hermes in a city like this? The owner handed Percy three keycards. He handed them to us. "Amy, room 15-H. We'll be across the hall," Percy said. We took the elevator up. No one spoke. Silence grew between us. Percy eyed Evans, who was looking at the floor. I glanced at Percy, who was looking quite worried. I wondered if killing myself would be easier than dealing with this stupid curse. The elevator opened and we all headed out. I swiped my card through the machine. It glowed green and opened. I stepped inside and closed it without a word. Sighing, I slumped down on the floor. I dropped my bag next to me. I thought my life would go back to normal once the clue hunt was over, but this was maybe worse. I groaned and stood up. I felt empty. I remembered every hotel I checked in across the world, Dan jumping on our beds, screaming out items he saw, Nellie calling dibs on the shower, all the moments that we had. I forced the tears away. I stood up and took my bag. I dropped it by the bed and grabbed a pile of clothes from my bag. I quickly hit the showers. It felt good from the hours in the desert. I felt the sand and the stickiness being rinsed off me. I stepped out of the steam and dried myself. I pulled on my clothes and then wrapped the towel around my red hair. After a moment, I pulled the towel away from my hair. It fell down, wet, but a bit dry. I ran a brush through the tangles. As I stared into the mirror, I felt like I was back in the clue hunt, exhausted, weak, and ready to give up hope. But this time, I was determined to complete this quest. I unhooked Hope from my jeans and dropped it on the nightstand next to my bed.

I went out and sat on my bed. It was soft and it bounced. I turned the TV on. I groaned as soon as I did. It was reporting from the McDonalds that we blew up. "…An explosion has disrupted this McDonalds. Fire was spread and being put out. Nobody was injured…" the reporter was saying. I sighed in relief and changed the channel and groaned again. "This morning, a bus in Manhattan was blown up and was almost destroyed. Nobody was injured. All passengers escaped but we lost track of the bus." The reporter was holding the microphone in front of a citizen.

I sighed and shut the TV off. I flopped back on my bed. I frowned as my hand itched toward my bag. I sat up and grabbed it. I dumped everything out. Several changes of clothes, some emergency food which I didn't even remember putting in there, a few books, pictures and…Dan's laptop and charger? I sat there for a few seconds completely confused. When did I even put that in there? Blinking, I quickly opened it, ignoring Percy's previous warning of demigods and technology doesn't mix. Pausing for a moment, I logged onto Facebook. I hoped Dan was online, since I saw several Hermes campers smuggling some technology into their cabin. With a relief, I checked the chat box and yes, he was on. I saw his status on the homepage. "'Chillin' with some arrows,'" I read, then laughed. I hoped Travis was smart enough to not go near him again. I quickly IMed him.

**hey dan.**

_AMY? WHERE ARE YOU? n how do u hav internet connection?_

**Im in Texas. Don't worry. I'm fine jeez. Calm down. as 4 ur question, sumhow ur laptop and charger was in my bacpac. **

_Wow, weird, mayb I left it in ther…o, realy? wat bout that stupid bite from the hydra thingy? _

I paused for a moment. How did he find out?

**How do u kno about that?**

_a litle birdi told me_

UGH! I hated that expression.

_I g2g. fireworks starting. gud luc wit ur quest. _

_**DAN IS OFFLINE**_

I frowned. Dan seemed to be in a better mood. I was ready to log off when a new IM popped up. I looked at the name and panicked. It was from my friend Allison Garcia, from school. Frowning, I clicked it.

hey amz. were were u 2day?

I paused to make up an excuse.

**um, i had 2 visit my aunt in texas. shes sick**

realy? I ddnt kno u had an aunt in texa…

**yea, srry, never got a chance to tell u about her**

its kool, wen will u b bac tho? em and jess mis u like crazy!

**i was jus gone 4 a day…anyways, idk. Might b a while til I get bac. Soz. **

aw…get bac here asap! things r boring here witout u. miss u. g2g bye

_**ALLISON IS OFFLINE**_

I quickly logged off before someone else started talking to me. I shoved everything back into my book bag. I turned off the light and fell into a deep sleep.

**Eh, not my best chapter. I would've put it up earlier, but I was obsessed with some other books and I didn't want to stop reading. I was also concerned about the severe weather where I live. Hurricane Irene passed through Brooklyn without destroying it! WOOHOO! But I feel bad about people that live in Queens, Bronx, Manhattan, and Staten Island cuz it looks like its flooding. Strange that Brooklyn is the only borough that they missed. Just a lot of heavy rain. Anyways, might be a while before I update again because there might be a tornado coming for NYC D: CURSE YOU GAEA AND GEB! **

**~Ekatia217**


	14. The Fireworks

**Hey, I updated as quick as possible. Well, maybe the longest chapter ever...or the second longest.I kinda made a mistake before. I repeated the other chapter twice...lol. So this is actually chapter 12. Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Anyways, I don't own any of the great stories **

"WHAT THE HELL?" I screamed. Amy would've dunked me in water for saying that. The other campers regained their shock and began attacking the swarm of snake ladies. I was numb for a moment until I gripped my sword and swung it. The green snake exploded into dust, covering me in it. I coughed and continued to hack the other snake women. Someone had run off to get the other campers and Chiron. I caught on a few words, 'attacking,' 'border,' and '_dracenae.' _I had no idea what the last one meant. Probably Greek for…or maybe it was the name of these uglies. I raised my sword and brought it down on the last dracenae. It crumbled into dust. I marveled at the sword. After years of wishing I could use a sword, I finally could. Remembering the snake attacks, I ran to Chiron, who was running up the hill. More like galloping than running. "Green snake thingys," I managed. Chiron stroked his beard. "How did they get through the barrier?" he murmured to himself. "Please look out for any monsters. I think our barriers are failing." With that, he hurried away. Someone or something bumped into me. Yelping, I swung my sword around. I stopped when I saw it was Will. He wasn't looking where he was going. His head was bent over a giant book. "Did you find the cure?" I asked. He mumbled something that I couldn't understand, and continued walking. Well, this sucks.

I tried to keep my mood upbeat for the fireworks tonight. Even though today was a Wednesday, a day where we were supposed to stick to our schedules, most campers were running around doing whatever they wanted to. Chiron did allow a few counselors to take a few younger campers out to buy some nice clothes and food for the fireworks tonight. Half the Aphrodite girls were running around in panic. The nicer Aphrodite girls were offering to make over the other girls. The boys were throwing clothes out their window in search of something nice to wear. The other cabins were just as chaotic. The Hermes cabin, from what Annabeth told me was a lot fuller a couple years ago, was still a mess as they accused each other of stealing their clothes. The Athena kids were not worrying about clothes. They were rapidly arguing and designing the firework displays and the colors. Even the Ares cabin was yelling and pummeling each other as they searched for clothes.

I went to the lava climbing mountain. I yelped as the lava began to seep along the mountain. I scurried up the mountain as fast as possible before getting burned. Let's just say I wasn't lucky. Part of my blond hair was singed and my clothes were scorched. I sat there for a long time. I had no idea what time it was.

"DAN! Why do you choose today of all days to climb the lava mountain! Ugh, we need to get you cleaned up!" one my half-sisters, probably Patricia, shouted from the bottom of the mountain. "I'm not going into that cabin! I'm gonna get run over!" I complained, sitting on the edge of the mountain. Patricia scowled. "LET'S GO! I think Jacob's about to steal your clothes!" she said sweetly. I yelped and quickly climbed down and flew towards my cabin, crashing into Travis. We landed in a heap on the ground. "DAN!" he accused. We got up and both hurried to our cabin. It was complete mayhem. For a moment I thought I was in the Aphrodite cabin. Clothes were strewn on every bed, every surface of the room. Dresses were on the floor and on the beds. Shoes were scattered around the room, heels with sneakers and flats with sandals. Shirts and pants were hanging off the top bunks and hanging on the doorknob of the bathroom door. I must've had a ridiculous look on my face because Travis began explaining, "Happens every year. Fireworks drive everyone crazy. Even the Ares cabin are beating each other up because they're getting in each other's ways."

Sarah and Macy pushed past me as they grabbed a dress of the floor. A smell of burning…hair? -wafted out from the bathroom. "OW! WATCH IT CAROLINE!" a voice, probably Lucy, shrieked. "Sorry! You keep moving though! It's not my fault you got burned!" Caroline shouted. I didn't get why they were yelling seeing that they were in the bathroom, only three feet away. Ezra pounded his fists on the bathroom door. "CAROLINE! LUCY! GET OUT! THERE'S OTHER PEOPLE THAT NEED THE BATHROOM YOU KNOW!" he yelled.

"SHUT UP AND HOLD YOUR HORSES! USE THE BATHROOM STALLS OUTSIDE!" Lucy shouted. Several people snickered. Ezra scowled and stormed outside with a pile of clothes and a towel. "Why did Patricia drag me here?" I whined. "She wanted to annoy you," Travis said simply while stepping over a pile of clothes. I started for the bathroom. "I wouldn't do that. They're gonna stay in it for the whole day," he warned. Someone knocked on the door.

"Hey, guys, Chiron said if you need any cloth…oh my gods. What the Hades?" Annabeth shrieked as she took in the room. Travis smiled sheepishly. "You better be glad today isn't inspection," Annabeth said lowly. "Because you're a horrible counselor." Travis made a ace at her.

"I see that you guys don't need any more clothes…" she said slowly. "I'm going to clean up." She began picking up some clothes and dropping them on beds. "Honestly, Travis, do you even control these kids?" she asked as she dropped to her knees to grab a pair of shoes from under a bed. "They're not my kids," Travis muttered. "You're the counselor!" Annabeth snapped, pulling a dress that was stuck on the bunk bed.

"ANNABETH!" Someone yelled in the distance. Annabeth dropped the clothes on a bed. "Gotta go. Try and clean up." She hurried out of our cabin and back to hers. "So, what time is it?" I asked Travis. Travis pointed to a clock as he pounded on the bathroom door. I looked at the clock. It was only 12:34 PM. I sighed. Time had never seemed so slow. "Annabeth said if you want clothes, Chiron is allowing you guys out of to-" Lucy and Caroline burst out of the bathroom and nearly ran over me and Travis. Half of Lucy's usually straight hair was curled and the other half was hanging down. "Uh, Lucy, you might wanna…um, either curl all your hair or uncurl that half," Travis said, scratching his head, trying not to laugh. Lucy glared at him and headed back into the bathroom and slammed the door closed. The next few seconds were full of loud bangs, curses, a slam and water running. Then, Lucy banged open the bathroom door. Her hair was straight down, but one side of it was damp. Caroline and Lucy hurried out and ran to the Big House. "Take the bathroom now!" Travis hissed. I grabbed my bag of toiletries from the camp store and some clothes. I ran to the bathroom and closed the door on the other kids. "AW, COME ON!" Jasmine complained. "SHUT UP JASMINE!" someone shouted. I tried not to laugh as I turned on the shower. As I took the shower, I thought of everything that happened to me in these days. I really hoped that my life could go back to normal after the stupid hunt ended, but no. Maybe coming to this camp wasn't a bad thing. I could finally show off my awesome ninja skills! Only bad news was that the stupid cobra was here and that Amy was in danger. Maybe if the cobra was here, his sister snake was coming soon. That could be bad.

I heard a faint pounding on the door. "DAN! I WANT TO USE THE BATHROOM!" Jasmine yelled. "WAIT FOR IT! USE THE ONES OUTSIDE!" I called. She groaned. I heard someone talking outside loudly but I ignored it. I stepped out of the shower and put on a camp T-shirt and some khaki. I was going to have to take another shower later before the firework so I could wear the clothes Connor gave me. There was a piercing shriek that sounded like it was from the distance. I dried my hair was fast as possible and grabbed my toiletries bag. I opened the door, Jasmine crashed in and I dropped my bag next to my bed. I hurried outside and almost collapsed. A _too _familiar girl stood there, horror and panic etched across her face. Her designer clothes seemed out of place at a place like this. "NATALIE?" I shrieked.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I yelled. "SHUT UP, PEASANT. I DIDN'T ASK TO BE IN THIS DUMP! AAH!" she screamed again. I scowled. "Don't call me a peasant." I stalked off to the Nemesis cabin. There was a balance etched on the top. I stormed up the stairs and banged on the door. Some girl opened up the door and asked sharply, "What?"

"I need to talk to Ian," I said the words bitterly. She turned around and shouted, "IAN!" She disappeared from the door and Ian appeared. "What is it?" he snapped. "Your freak of a sister is here," I muttered. Ian went from bored to alert. "Natalie's here?" he demanded. "That's what I said. Do you have hearing lost?" I said. After years, I finally got better comebacks. Ian glared at me and followed me to where Natalie was still freaking out. "NATALIE!" he shouted. Natalie's eyes widened. "IAN? WHY ARE YOU HERE? AND WHY ARE YOU WEARING THAT? AND WHY DID I SEE A HALF MAN ULGY HORSE THING WHEN I CAME IN?" she cried. "I'm here because our parents were gods, probably meaning Isabel or Vikram are not our parents. I'm wearing this because it's camp uniform; yes I hate it, but I have to wear it. And the 'ugly half man horse' is Chiron, the person who runs this camp," Ian explained. Natalie looked horrified but then something exploded above her head. She shrieked and swatted at it but it didn't go away. A pink hologram in shape of a dove appeared above her head. And then Natalie was in a bright light. Once the light died down, she was wearing a light blue sleeveless dress, her black hair carefully brushed and over her shoulder, and her eyes were carefully lined makeup. She had a designer bag in her hand.

Ian blinked as if he never saw his sister before. I closed my eyes and bent over slowly. "Daniel, you look sick," Ian noted. Natalie ignored him and studied herself. "What in the world just happened to me?" she said slowly.

"First off, it's DAN! Second, Natalie, you just got claimed, by Aphrodite of course," I said, standing back up. Natalie looked confused. "Goddess of love and beauty," I explained. Then, Chiron clopped up to us. I sighed in relief. "Ms…Kabra, it seems that Lady Aphrodite has claimed you. You will understand everything after your tour of this place. Dan, please take her on a tour," Chiron ordered. I blanched. I stammered incoherently until Chiron left. I closed my mouth in defeat. Ian went to talk to her while I sat on a rock in annoyance and a sick feeling. Ian left and Natalie looked over warily. "The tour, Daniel?"

"Dan," I muttered, knowing she wouldn't listen. I got off the rock and Natalie followed me from a distance. "This is Camp Half-Blood, a place for the children of gods and goddesses. I'm not going to name every cabin. No one ever told me all of them. The huge one is Zeus's, the ruler of the gods. Thalia is a daughter of Zeus, but she's a Hunter of Artemis. Sworn off guys, and immortal. The one next to his cabin is Poseidon's, ruler of the sea. My sister is there and so is Percy Jackson, a really important half blood that saved the world many times. That creepy but awesome one is Hades, the god of the dead. Only Nico lives there. That red one is Ares, the god of war. Stay clear of them, especially Clarisse, the counselor of that cabin. She has an electrical spear. That gold one is Apollo's cabin. They have perfect aim and they have arrows. The one with the chimney is Hephaestus's cabin. They can build anything you want. And that last cabin on the left is mines. It's Hermes cabin. You might wanna watch out for them. They can pick any lock. They can steal anything and they prank everyone. On this side, the one next to Zeus's cabin is Hera's. No children for her. After that is Dionysus's cabin. God of wine and sometimes insanity." Natalie gave me another horrified look. "The next one is Demeter's cabin. Upset them and you'll find poison ivy everywhere. After that is Artemis's cabin. She's sworn off guys but she leads the Hunters. If you join them, you'll be immortal and cannot fall in love with guys. After that is Aphrodite's cabin. You now live in there. And that last one there is Athena's cabin. If you need any help with math, reading, or writing, goes there and they can do anything. Brainiacs. Those over there are minor gods and goddesses. I only know a few. That one that has stones surrounding it is Hecate's cabin. She's the goddess of magic. The one with the balance, your brother is in there. That's Nemesis's cabin. She's the goddess of revenge and balance. There's Iris's cabin. She's the goddess of rainbows, and messages. There's Hypnos's cabin. Once you're inside that cabin, you may go to sleep instantly. I don't know the rest." Natalie kept quiet. "Now we're going to the activities. Right here is the showers and the toilets in case the ones in the one in the cabins are taken. Here's the canoe lake. Watch out for naiads. They tend to shoot water at you. The arts and crafts and the volleyball court are down there. Thalia's pine tree is over there. Once you pass the barrier, you're not safe. You can find Mr. D and Chiron in the Big House down there. It's called the Big House. That's the mess hall over there. We eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner there."

"Eat there? What if it rains?" Natalie demanded. "There's a barrier that Mr. D, also known as Dionysus controls. They usually let sun pass, and sometimes snow. But we don't allow rain unless Zeus and Poseidon are really mad. Anyways, there's the climbing wall," I explained. "Is that lava?"

"Yeah, it's a challenge. There's the amphitheater. We sometimes have performances there, and after dinner, we have a sing along thing. Let's go this way." We turned around and headed the other way. There's the forest. We usually play Capture the Flag there. Capture the Flag is every Friday, though most Aphrodite kids don't play. There's the arena, where a giant hellhound is. Her name is Mrs. O'Leary. There's the armory, where people usually practice their skills. There's archery, swordplay and everything. Down there is the forge, you can find a lot of Hephaestus kids there making weapons. Across there is the Pegasus stables. It's really cool, but Ian's cologne affected them. They're not used to perfume. Over there is the strawberry fields. Oh, and up there is the Labyrinth and Zeus's fist. Don't fall in the Labyrinth. If you do, don't walk anywhere because five steps could make you appear in Pennsylvania. There are satyrs and dryads in the forest. Satyrs are half goat and half man. Dryads are tree spirits. And that's all. Let's go back to the cabins."

We went back to the cabins. Natalie gave some people smirks and glares. We stopped in front of Aphrodite's cabin. "DREW! GET OVER HERE!" I shouted. An Asian girl came out of the cabin, arms crossed and a bored expression on her face. "What, you brat?" she snapped. Natalie gave her an approving look. "You have a new camper," I said.

"Hmm, let's see, sweetie. Not bad. Let's just take that ugly smirk off your face," Drew drawled. Natalie gave her a lazy look. "Listen here honey. I happen to be part of the most powerful family in history and I don't mean being part of this god and goddess rubbish. I am Natalie Kabra and I'm not scared of you," she snapped. Drew tilted her head. "Ooh, she knows big words too!"

Natalie scowled and reached for her dart gun in her bag. "Drew, seriously, don't say that to her. She knows how to use a dart gun," I said. Drew laughed but there was no humor in her laugh. "Oh, please. Daddy's little girl must've looked like a peasant before Mommy gave you the transformation."

Natalie snarled and pulled out her dart gun. I grabbed the dart gun from her. "Daniel, dear cousin, give me back my dart gun," Natalie said sweetly. Drew snickered. "You're cousins? Oh, you guys are pathetic," Drew sighed, rolling her eyes. I held the dart gun out of her reach. "No, Natalie. No dart guns at this camp. If you want a knife or a sword or a bow and arrow, sure. Well, anyways, Drew is the leader of your cabin. Unless you go on a quest and challenge her for the counselor." Natalie was ready to rip Drew's head off. But she clenched her fist and stormed past Drew. She claimed a bed and a dresser. "That's my bed!" Drew snapped. "Not anymore honey," Natalie hissed.

I hurried away from the cabin, seeing a fight might break out between those two. I went around the camp, saying hi and looking at things interesting. "LUNCH!" someone yelled. I lost track of time. Maybe it was about 2 o'clock. The campers surged towards the pavilion. I saw Natalie sitting there at the Aphrodite girl next to Laurel, one of the nicer girls. Chiron struck his hoof on the ground. "We have a new camper. Natalie Kabra, daughter of Aphrodite!" Natalie stood up, a smirk on her face, completely happy to be in the center of attention. After I dropped some food in the fire, I quickly ate lunch. Sneaking a look over at Natalie, she was completely confused. Ignoring her, I went to Canoe Lake. I avoided the edge, seeing Travis pushed me in it the other day. "What's this firework I hear everyone talking about?" I heard Natalie ask.

"It's the 4th of July. We have fireworks tonight. You ask someone to take you," I explained. "Right…who are you taking?" she asked, sitting down next to me, careful not to dirty her dress. I stared at her, confused. "Since when do you care?" I asked a little bluntly. "I don't. Just trying to get to know this place."

"I'm taking Jamie from Iris's cabin," I said slowly. "Where's your bookworm sister?" Natalie asked, kicking the water. "She's on a quest that…never mind. She's on a quest," I mumbled. Natalie had a look of pity, but it disappeared quickly. "So, we're not allowed to leave this dump?" Natalie asked. "Some of us aren't but you're a daughter of Aphrodite, not a major god, so you could stay here for half the year and leave for the rest, but you have to come back or you might get attacked by monsters in the real world," I explained. Natalie flinched. "Monsters? Out in the real world? How come other people can't see it?"

"It's called the Mist. It prevents mortals from seeing it, but sometimes it can affect demigods also," I said. Then, Ian came up to me. "Have you heard anything from her?" he asked. I wasn't sure he wasn't talking to. Natalie looked confused. "Who are you talking to?" she asked. "Daniel," he muttered.

"No. I hope she's fine. She has Percy and Evans with her," I said, a bit teary. "Natalie, who are you going to the fireworks with?" Ian asked, dropping the subject. "About five boys asked me. I need a dress!" she cried. "You do know that Chiron is allowing several campers to get their clothes for tonight. You're going have to wait till Argus comes back so the next campers can go…and Argus is back." Natalie yelped and got up. "I NEED A DRESS!" she yelled as she ran towards the white van that just pulled up.

"So, is Mr. Cobra taking anyone to the fireworks?" I asked as I grabbed a canoe and the oars. I set the canoe in the water. I leaned on the oar. "I don't know. Too, too many girls asked me," he admitted. I laughed bitterly. "Which one did you say yes to?" I guessed it might've been Drew he said yes to. He hesitated. "I didn't give any of them an answer yet, in case if…" he trailed off. I knew he was talking about Amy. After the clue hunt, Amy still hadn't forgiven him and she was still emotional about it. "In case of what?" I asked.

"Never mind. I'm just going to say yes to Drew," he muttered. That did it. "Drew?" I demanded. "What about any of the other girls that asked you? I don't know who asked you, but I can automatically say that most of them are nicer than her. I hope you chose well," I snapped, dropping the oar and storming off. I left the canoe in the water. I couldn't believe that Ian couldn't admit that he wanted to take Amy. I couldn't believe that he would say yes to Drew out of all those other people. Angrily, I went to find Travis. I spotted him by Thalia's pine with several other kids. I stopped by my cabin and grabbed a wad of cash that I brought with me. I hurried back over to Travis. "Hey! Where are you guys going?" I called.

"We're just gonna hit the city before the fireworks starts," Travis said. "Wanna come?" I was getting quite bored, so I accepted. Natalie was also there. "What are you doing here?" she asked, crossing her arms. "I'm going to the city." "Oh, what are you gonna do there?" she asked. "Just looking around and maybe shopping for some extra clothes. Want my social security number too?" I asked sarcastically. Natalie rolled her eyes. "Where are you gonna get money from?"

"Do I need to remind you, my family has all the money we need. We're just as rich as you are," I retorted. Natalie scowled at me. "The peasant got rich. Yippee," she said softly. "Heard that," I muttered. "Don't care!" she said in a singsong voice. I stuck my tongue out at her. "Real mature for a 14 year old," she shook her head. She looked away and screamed. "What is that?" she yelped, pointing. "It's rude to point, Kabra. That's Argus, our driver and also our security guard. He keeps an, let's say, eye out," I laughed.

"That's a stupid pun, Daniel," she mumbled. "It's DAN! HOW MANY FREAKING TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT?" I demanded. "For the rest of your life," she said. I sighed and joined Travis. Laurel walked up to me. "Is she your cousin? Because that's what we heard from Drew," she asked.

"Yeah. No, more like a distant relative," I replied. "Oh…anyways, is she really as rich as she said?" Laurel tried not to laugh. "It's true. My whole family and all my distant relatives have more money than we need. And we got a celebrity distant cousin," I grinned. Laurel smiled. "No way! Who is he…or she?"

"Jonah Wizard," I grinned. Laurel's mouth dropped open. "Oh my gosh! You know Jonah Wizard?" she shrieked. Several curious looks were directed but a few came over. Most of them were Laurel's friends. "Yeah. Like I said, he's a distant relative. I traveled with him several times," I said. Laurel's friend, I recognized her as Kimberly, jumped up and down like a little girl. "OMG! Can you get me an autograph?" she asked shrilly. A few of her friends chorused after her. "Maybe, if I find him. He's famous. It's hard to get to him halfway across the world. But I will try," I suggested. Kimberly and her friends squealed as they left to discuss the dresses they were going to buy. "You are awesome," Laurel said, shaking her mahogany hair around. I spit her hair out of my mouth. "I don't like eating hair," I teased. Laurel scoffed and gathered her hair back.

Argus arrived and climbed into the van. Everybody piled in. I sat next to Travis and Laurel. Katie from Demeter was sitting across from me, Laurel and her girls in the back of the van, Connor next to Katie, and Hayley Jackson from Hecate was sitting next to Travis. We were pretty much squashed up. I could feel Natalie sitting next to me. She was jabbering away with Laurel and her friends about shoes. I turned around to talk to Travis, but he and Katie were already talking. I began talking to Connor about my life because he wouldn't leave me alone about it. "What is Madrigal? You said it once and clammed up," he asked. I huffed and began explaining. Once I was finished, Connor still had a bunch of questions. "So you're related to famous people? I heard that you know Jonah Wizard; is that true? Where do you actually live? So nobody got the serum? How did you get rich?"

"Shut up and gimme a chance to breathe!" I joked. Natalie was listening and began explaining. "Yes, we're descendants of those people. Yes, we know Jonah Wizard. He's part of our extended family. Sort of. I live in London…or used to with my brother Ian Kabra. Nobody got the serum, because his sister destroyed it. Well, we Kabras were rich before the clue hunt. We're just richer…except our dad disowned us for getting Mum arrested. But who cares. We have two millions dollars; we can do anything we want."

"I believe he was talking to me, Cobra," I muttered. "And the questions that need a bit changing, my sister and I live in Boston with our uncle Fiske in our grandmother Grace's mansion. Yes, we have two million dollars and the rest of Grace's will was left to us, so technically, we're richer than the Kabras," I explained. Natalie's eyes widened in horror. "The peasants are richer than the Kabras?" she almost shrieked.

Connor snickered. "Why does she call you peasants?" he asked. "Well, it used to be orphans, which we don't mind because we are. She calls us peasants because we use to be…not as rich as them. Let's just leave it there." Argus turned the van sharply and we slammed into each other. Travis leaned onto me and I crashed onto Natalie. "Ow! Get off me!" she complained. "I didn't choose to be in this position!" I retorted, pushing Travis off me. I sat up straight and Natalie got off the bench, brushed off her dress and glared at me. She sat back down. The van lurched again, and this time, Natalie was on top of me. "HEY ARGUS! TAKE IT EASY!" Connor yelled. There was a grunt from the front. The van turned again. I grumbled and grabbed the bench to avoid falling. When we finally arrived, the girls took off running to the nearest store.

Travis, Connor and I went to random stores. I tried to convince them not to shoplift, but Connor stole a bottle of cologne from a fancy store. How he smuggled it out without getting noticed, I had no idea. We stopped at a game store and Travis paid for some games. We went around the city, avoiding people and looking out for monsters. We lost track of what time it was but we met up with the girls back at the van. They all had two to four shopping bags each. "How do you girls buy that much stuff? What's in there, dead bodies?" Travis demanded.

"Ew, no. We bought our dresses, shoes, mascara, jewelry, some extra clothes, hairspray-" Natalie began rattling her list off. "Shut up," Travis muttered. "We get it. Don't torture us!"

"…hair supplies, nail polish, lipstick, and perfume!" Natalie finished. Laurel shook her head. "She's a good one, this girl," she laughed. We piled back into Argus's van. It was more cramped than last time. The girls were piled in the back, the guys in the front, and the bags took up the entire center of the van. "SERIOUSLY? YOU HAD TO BUY THIS MUCH?" Connor and I yelled.

"If you were a girl, you'd buy this much also. Anyways, look how gorgeous this dress is," Kimberly squealed, pulling a sea green strapless dress. It was embedded with flowery designs. It was nice, not too girly. "Cute!" Natalie commented. Laurel pulled out her dress. It was a short hot pink dress with a pink strap. It had a golden belt in the middle and flower petal designs on the bottom. I felt like I was in a fashion show. "Gorgeous!" Kimberly replied. The other girls refused to show their dresses.

"And for the finale, Natalie picked out the hottest dress ever!" Laurel squealed. I wondered if the Aphrodite cabin was like this all the time. Natalie pulled out her dress, getting ooh's and aah's from the other girls. It was a black silk, off the right shoulder, dress with ripples on the bottom. If I was describing this to Amy, she would've thought that I had gone completely bonkers. Since when did I like to describe girl's clothes?

We drove back to camp with the twist and turns. The rest of the ride was torture for me, Connor, and Travis. The girls were going on and on about their shoes and makeup. When the van stopped at camp, the sun was setting. When Argus parked the van, Connor, Travis and I flew out of the van shrieking, "IT WAS TORTURE!" We went to our cabin, which was still a hazardous clothing zone. Perfume was everywhere. I gagged as I entered the room. "Geez, did Aphrodite's kids make a trip here?" I demanded as I plucked a mini dress off my bed. I tossed the dress to Sophie's bed, which was cluttered with shoes. It was mostly empty except for me, Connor, Travis, Sophie, Jacob and Jasmine.

"Welcome to Hermes's cabin!" Travis said. "Where are the guys?" he called to Sophie, who was throwing a pair of shoes at Jacob. He ducked and the heel went flying out on the Hermes lawn. "WATCH IT!" Some Apollo kid picked it up. Everybody in our cabin ducked seeing they had perfect aim. He threw the heel and it impaled itself on my bed post. We watched him stomp away and then slowly stood up, out eyes trained on my bed post. The tip of the shoe was still wobbling. "Well…you guys owe me a new pair of heels," Sophie said.

Jacob turned on her. "You threw it!" he protested. "Yeah and you let it fly out the window!" Sophie retorted. "Hey, guys. Guess what?" I said slowly.

"What?" Sophie and Jacob said simultaneously. "Shut up and help me get this shoe out of my bed!" I snapped. We all ran over to my bed. Travis began pulling at the shoe. "It's stuck!" he gasped after a few minutes. "The heel's wedged in there!"

"Aw, great. Now people gonna think I'm a girl!" I shouted. Travis, Connor and Jacob snickered, receiving a punch for all of them. "Move it, girl," Connor shoved Travis out of the way and began yanking at the shoe. We thought he did it. He was grasping the shoe hard and then fell back onto Jasmine with the shoe still stuck on my bedpost. "OW!" she shrieked. "Get off me, you fat cow!" Everyone burst into laughter. "Shut up!" Connor snapped, getting of Jasmine. She shoved him and fixed her straight hair.

"You people are pathetic," I commented. I tugged at the shoe. I hoped the clue hunt had made me a bit tougher. I yanked and pulled. I grunted and yanked hard. The shoe went flying out of the cabin. We all ducked in case another Apollo kid was on out lawn. Luckily, no flying shoe came back at us. Sophie ran out to retrieve her heel. We all stood up and inspected my bedpost. "Guys…there's a freaking hole in my bedpost!" I yelled. Jacob and Connor went back to choosing their clothes. Jasmine and Sophie went back to choosing their shoes. Travis ran outside and disappeared into the forest. I sighed and poked the hole. Travis reappeared, only to pop into the camp store. He came out a second later with a devious look. I rolled my eyes. I knew he stole something again. He came back to our cabin with a twig…and super glue. "This should be good," I said sarcastically. He stuck the twig into the bottle of glue and then stuck the twig in the hole on bedpost. "This is not helping," I moaned.

Travis snickered. "Looks nice. Hey, it's 5! The fireworks are at 9. Let's take some pics and put them on Facebook!" Travis suggested. "You know we're not allowed to use technology at camp," I argued. Gods, since when did I become Amy? "Yeah, yeah, whatever. We have a bunch of laptops…and cell phones…" Travis taunted. I gritted my teeth. "GIMME!" I yelled, lunging for him.  
>Travis ducked and I landed on the floor with a thud. "Epic fail," Travis laughed. He rolled underneath his bed and came out with a two laptops. "How do you guys keep these in here without getting busted by the inspectors?" I asked, as he threw me a laptop. I caught it before it hit the ground. I jumped onto my bed and turned the laptop on. "We're Hermes kids. We're the sneakiest," Travis shrugged. I almost laughed. "Sneakiest…and yet you can't sneak up on Katie Gardner without getting busted cuz you stepped on a twig," I teased. Travis blushed. "There's a lot of twigs on the Demeter lawn," he protested.<p>

"What about at the volleyball court? It's tree free, and that means not as much twigs. How do you still step on one?" I laughed. "What's your favorite sport?" Travis changed the subject. "Not baseball. And don't think I didn't notice that you changed the subject," I stuck my tongue out at him as I logged onto Facebook. "My favorite is basketball," Travis went on. "Why don't you like baseball?"

"Because I'm the world's worse pitcher. How do you step on a twig when there's only five twigs there and there all ten feet away?" I laughed as I scrolled through my notifications. I frowned at one. Nellie Gomez and Jonah Wizard posted on your wall. I went to my profile page. Nellie wrote, 'DANIEL! FIRST I LOSE AMY, NOW YOU! WHERE IN GODS WORLD ARE YOU! Please respond and tell me where you are. If it's Cahill business, message me. If not, get your butt home!' Jonah wrote, 'Hey, homie. Wassup? Imma have a concert in NYC on the 6th! You gonna be there? Dad could get you in there for free. Where's your sis? Hope to see botha you! Peace!' I paused before writing, 'Hey Jonah! Wat's good man? I'm great. I'm in NYC too. I might come to the concert. Not sure about Amy. You kno her, always reading. It would b awesome!'

I sent Nellie a message.

"**Nellie, I'm not sure how to explain this. It has nothing to do with the stupid clue hunt. If I tell you this, you have to swear not to tell anyone. I'm in a magical place in Manhattan called Camp Half-Blood, somewhere around the Long Island Sound. You can't find it unless you're a half-blood. Yes, I said half-blood. You can only see it if you're a half-blood because the Mist plays tricks on mortal eyes. And this place is for children of the Greek gods and goddesses."** I read over what I wrote and realized how crazy I must sound to Nellie, but I clicked 'send' anyways.

A few minutes, a response came.

It said, 'Dan, are you on the ginger ale and pepsi soda again?'

I rolled my eyes and replied, **'NO! What I said is true!' **

Ok, so what you're saying is that there's a place for children of gods? How screwed up is that? How can that even happen? Anyways, so Amy's there also?

**Yes, it's a place for godly children, or demigods. Oh, it's screwed up all right. The gods come down and let's say…have children with mortals and we're born. And…the last part is hard for me to say. Amy went on a quest.**

What the heck is a quest and what's it about? Is she in danger?

**A quest is basically where someone from camp receives a prophecy and leaves camp with two other campers to accomplish it. And…no and yes. She has two really good campers with her. She can outsmart most monsters she meets, but she has some sort of poison in her body right now, but we're working on a cure.**

MONSTERS? You said gods before and now there are monsters also? DANIEL CAHILL! YOU BETTER FIND THE CURE OR I'M GROUNDING YOU FOR ETERNITY WHEN YOU GET HOME. Wait, are you even coming home?

**Yes, there are monsters, but it will mostly leave mortals alone and I doubt most of you can see them. Relax, we're working on the cure. As for if I'm coming home, I might. Some campers here are the children of some gods that are not really a threat, so I might come back for the school year and stay there for the summer. Nellie, try coming to the Long Island Sound. If you see a training camp, enter and see if you get claimed. Please. **

Oh, my life is messed up. I'm coming, but if I don't see it, stay safe. Bye.

With that, Nellie logged off.

"Interesting, much?" A voice came. It was Emma, one of the girls that were my age. She jumped on my bed and sat next to me. "Talking to your girlfriend?" she teased. I rolled my eyes. "As if." I replied. "Sending a message to my au pair."

"What's an au pair?" she asked curiously. "Is it like a babysitter?" I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Not a babysitter. An au pair. She was just supposed to watch us, but then she ended up traveling the world with us." "I haven't heard the story of the Cahills. Tell me about it," she said, crossing her legs. With a sigh, I sat back and began the story…again, for the millionth time. "Wow, that's cool," Emma commented once I finished. I laughed, "It sounds great. But let's not count how many times we were kidnapped." Emma jumped off my bed. "Hey, wanna play a prank on the Aphrodite cabin?" she said, a devious look on her face. I got worried. "Will it end up with me in a month of clown makeup?" I asked warily. Emma burst out laughing. "No, don't worry. I'll do the pranking. You just watch." I grinned, "Sure." Emma grabbed something off of her bunk, which was on top of my bed. "WHOA!" I shouted, jumping away from the giant spider she held in her hand.

"SHHH! It's fake!" she hissed. She crept towards the cabin and dropped the spider there. We sneaked to the back of the cabin with a remote control in Emma's hands. We peeked in through the window. It was crazy in there. Clothes were being thrown everywhere. "Giant Barbie house," I whispered. Emma powered the remote up and began fiddling with the controls. I saw the spider move towards the girls. The girls were oblivious to the spider. We ducked a little so they couldn't see us. We peeked through a hole in the wall. One of the girls shrieked as the spider got close. Soon, they were all screaming as the spider crawled towards them. "Get towards Drew. I hate her," I muttered. Emma nodded and switched the controls. It began to crawl towards Drew, who was ordering everyone to be calm. She shrieked when it was a feet within her. She lobbed a pillow at it but it kept moving. One of the boys threw a can of hairspray at it. It stopped moving for a moment but then it kept moving. "You guys are all prancies," a girl named Emily snorted and then stepped on the spider. "Aw, crap. Go, go, go!" Emma hissed. We both ran towards the Hermes cabin and dove under a bed. "It's fake!" I heard Drew yell. "TRAVIS!" Emma and I stifled our laughter. We heard Drew storming up our steps.

"TRAVIS STOLL! THAT WASN'T FUNNY!" Drew screamed. "What are you talking about?" Travis demanded. "I haven't pranked anyone today!"

"THEN I SUPPOSE YOUR TWIN DID IT!" Drew shouted, her heels spinning around to focus on Connor. "Nope, Connor's been with me for the last half hour," Jacob argued. "Well, that's everyone. The rest of us are out shopping…except for…D-…E-…nope, everyone's gone," Travis remembered. Drew snarled and stomped outside, her heels echoing on the wooden floor. "She's gone. You can come out now!" Travis hissed. We crawled out from underneath the bed. "Thanks man," I breathed.

Travis shook his head. "I'm not covering for you next time. She's ready to kill me. Gimme twenty drachmas and then I'll cover for you," he bargained. I groaned and fished some money out of my pocket. "Here," I grumbled, shoving it towards him. "Oh, no, no, no. Gimme that," Emma grabbed for it. "Don't give it to him now. He's not gonna cover for you."

Travis smiled deviously. "Haha. Yeah, whatever. You might wanna run to the showers after dinner. People are gonna take over everything." I dropped the drachmas back into my pocket. "So, what are we supposed to do until then?" I asked. I was completely bored.

"We could go to the forest and play tag," Emma suggested. "Tag? We're not eight," Travis said scornfully. "You're never too old for tag," Emma protested. "C'mon. Let's go!" She began dragging me outside. "C'mon, let's get more people. Jacob, Connor, you guys coming?" I called.

"Sure. Just no pranks. I don't wanna end up in the river," Connor warned. "We need more girls." Emma whined. "We could get Nissa, and Katie, Miranda, Rachel, Annabeth, and Laurel."

"I doubt Annabeth and Laurel are gonna come," Travis put in. "Just ask them!" Emma snapped, running off to the Demeter cabin. "Connor and Jacob, go get, Nissa and Annabeth. Travis, you get Rachel, I'll go get Laurel," I ordered. They all left to get the girls. I ran towards the Aphrodite cabin and knocked on the door. Laurel showed up. "Hey, Dan. What's up?" she greeted. She had changed her outfit. She was wearing a pink, black, gray, and white checkered button down short sleeve shirt and green shorts.

"Um, Travis, Connor, Emma, Jacob and me are gonna play tag in the woods. Do you wanna come?" I asked. Laurel frowned. "Just two girls. Seems fair." She laughed. "They're asking other girls to come. So…yes?"

"Guess so. We can't play for too long. You know, we like to be prepared for the fireworks," Laurel said, closing the door. Connor and Jacob came back with nobody. "What happened?" I demanded. "Annabeth is crazy. She said something about rocket explosions and sequential order. Nissa is building something that required wires and bolts and said if we didn't have those items, to get out of her cabin," Jacob said. Travis came back from the hill with Rachel. She was wearing a camp shirt and shorts. "Hey. We're playing tag? Seriously?" she asked.

"Emma's idea," we all said. "Right," she said, shaking her red hair. "You have glitter in your hair," I noted.

"Art project," she replied. Then, Emma showed up with the two Demeter girls. "What are they doing here?" Miranda hissed when she saw Travis and Connor. "They want to play," I said. Katie eyes them suspiciously. "No pranks," she warned. "No pranks," they agreed. Katie tied her light brown hair back. "Alright, is it guys verses girls?" Miranda asked as we walked towards the forest. "Hmm, no. Let's see which one gets tagged most. So the rule is just to tag anyone you find. Simple?" Travis explained.

"Yeah. Who's it?" Miranda asked. "Gods, just saying that make me feel like I'm eight!" We snickered. "I'll be it," Connor suggested.

"Just wait twenty seconds before chasing us, ok?" Rachel reasoned. "Starting…now!" We bolted. We avoided the twigs, but Travis always ended up stepping on them. "Watch it would you?" Miranda hissed as another one cracked. "Connor might as well just follow the trail of broken sticks!" Travis grumbled and then sped up, leaving the rest of us behind. Miranda ran off into the other direction. Rachel, Jacob, and Katie already went in different directions, leaving me with Laurel. "So…how long have you been at camp?" I asked, knocking on a tree bark. "Second year," she said, staring at the trees. "I wonder what it's like up in the trees. I haven't climbed them ever since I ran away from home."

I laughed. "You're different from the other Aphrodite girl's," I noted. "Yeah," she murmured. "So you wanna go up in the trees?" I asked. Laurel frowned. "I…maybe. But I hate heights." She glanced at me. "Do you wanna go up there?"

"Sure, but if she get caught, it's your fault," I glared at her playfully. I never climbed a tree before, but I did climb a pole. I stepped on the bark and quickly grabbed the lowest branch. I jumped up on the branch. "Well, come on up," I invited. Laurel looked the branch warily and jumped up without even stepping on the bark first. She swung herself up on the branch and it creaked a little. "How did you do that?" I asked. "I took gymnastics. Strange for a daughter of Aphrodite, huh?" Laurel chuckled. I shrugged. "Maybe. But I don't think it's such a bad thing," I said honestly. Laurel raised her eyebrows, her brown eyes curious. "Really? All the other Aphrodite girls think it stupid for me to be athletic," Laurel muttered. I frowned. "Why's that a bad thi- CONNOR!" I hissed. "Let's go!" I saw Connor lurking around a few yards away. I began to climb down but Laurel gripped my wrists. "No, wait. Just wait," she warned, pulling down a huge branch covered with leaves in front of us. "Are you sure it's gonna work?" I asked.

"No," Laurel responded. I stared at her, my shoulders slumping. "Joking," she laughed in a small voice. I punched her arm lightly. "It works sometimes. Just stay quiet," she whispered. I moved my feet. "And stop moving as much as possible!" I tried to stop moving, but something stung on my leg. "Ow!" I hissed. I reached down and scratched it, letting go of the branch. "Uh, whoa!" I yelled, as I fell down. I saw Laurel groan and close her eyes. I landed in a painful position on the twigs and leaves. Groaning, I peeled myself off the ground. Several leaves stuck to my clothes. "Aw, crap," I muttered as I saw Connor make a beeline towards me. I scrambled up and ran as fast as I could, which wasn't so fast considering the fact I had asthma. I spotted the nearest bush and dived into it. I really hoped Connor didn't see me in the bush but my luck failed. "Gotcha!" Connor yelled as he punched my arm and zoomed away cackling like a maniac. "HAHAHA! YOU SUCK DAN!" he screamed. I rubbed my arm and shook my head. "It's tag, not punch buggy," I muttered as I heard his cackles echo through the woods. I ran around looking for someone to tag, but I couldn't find anyone. I looked for Laurel at the tree, but apparently, she ditched it. I heard a rustle behind me and I really hoped it wasn't a monster. I spun around and peered around. I saw a flash of brown hair. Miranda or Katie!

I dove for the person. "Gotcha!" I yelled. "Aw…shucks," Katie muttered. I ran away before she tagged me back. I heard a shriek in the air. I paused for a moment. What if something attacked one of the players? I heard another shriek. Definitely a girl. I followed the echo of the scream. "What's going on?" I shouted when I saw Katie, running around the trees, looking concerned. "I think something attacked one of the girls," she gasped as we continued running. We caught site of Rachel, Emma, and Miranda running towards us. "What happened? We heard screaming!" Rachel asked, out of breath. "If it's not you guys…it's Laurel!" I exclaimed. It sunk in slowly. "LAUREL!" we screamed at the top of our lungs. "Spread out! If we can't find her in twenty minutes, we're getting Chiron!" Katie ordered. We agreed and split up with partners in case we were also attacked. Katie and Miranda went together. Rachel and Emma went with me. "Where are the boys?" Rachel demanded as we ran. "TRAVIS! CONNOR! JACOB!" I yelled. I saw Jacob climbing down from a tree. "Yo, what's up?" he asked. "Laurel's been attacked," Rachel said hastily. "Get the other guys, stick together and look for her!" Jacob nodded and sped off with Emma in search of Travis and Connor.

"LAUREL!" We heard Katie and Miranda yell from the other side of the forest. "LAUREL!" Rachel and I shouted. I wouldn't be surprised if people in camp could hear us. "LAUREL!" I heard the boys yelling. Good, Jacob had found them. We heard another shriek, softer than the one before, and then everything went silent. "LAUREL!" we screamed as we ran towards her voice. Why couldn't she respond to us? Rachel and I approached a large cluster of trees. We heard faint gasps, leaves, and a familiar threatening scuttling.

We peeked behind the trees. Laurel was on the ground, deathly pale. A silver scorpion sat in front of her, advancing. "A scorpion?" I demanded. "Shut up! Don't let it see you! That's a pit scorpion! It could kill someone in a minute. And judging by the looks, it already bit Laurel. We need to get her to the infirmary!" Rachel said. I reached for my sword and groaned. I left it in my cabin. I grabbed the nearest stick and crept closer. "Be careful. It can shoot also," Rachel warned, trying to go around the scorpion. I grabbed another stick to be safe. I smacked it with one stick and hid behind a tree as it swiveled around, its black beady eyes glaring for the attacker. Rachel grabbed Laurel and began dragging her back to the camp. She called on several dryads to help her. The scorpion found me and began to crawl towards me. I searched the ground for anything to throw at him. I threw my last stick at him and grabbed a rock. More like a pebble, but I'd grab anything to fend that thing off: a berry, a branch, a leaf (not helpful, but I was about to die!) I gripped the rock and hoped that my pitching skills would be better…for once. I chucked the rock at him and ran. I ran for my life, not looking back. "TRAVIS! KATIE! WE FOUND HER! RUN BACK TO CAMP!" I bellowed, hoping they'd hear me. Once I was out of the woods, I collapsed on the grass, gasping for breath. I searched my pockets for my inhaler. I was so lucky I actually remembered. I shoved it in my mouth and took a deep breath. Once my breathing was back to normal, well not normal but better, I ran for the infirmary. I slammed the door open and found Rachel, sitting on a chair and trying to catch her breath. Chiron was bending over Laurel, who was on the bed and turning a sickly shade of green. "How is she?" I asked, fearing the worst.

"You are very lucky you found her quickly. Another few seconds and it would've been too late," Chiron said gravely. The door slammed open, revealing Travis and Emma dragging a girl from the Apollo cabin. "What happened to her? Is she fine?" Travis demanded. "I brought Lisa just in case…"

Chiron nodded, "She's going to be fine. Don't worry." The door banged open again. "For goodness sake, the door is there to be opened, not slammed," Rachel exclaimed. Connor was there with Kimberly. "Laurel!" she cried as she rushed towards her. "What happened to her?"

"Pit scorpion," Chiron replied. "Give her this. I will be back soon." He handed Kimberly a bowl of ambrosia and glass of nectar. Kimberly choked back a sob and pulled a chair over to the bed. Chiron clopped out of the room. It was silent in the infirmary, except for Travis telling Lisa she could go. The door slammed open one more time. "God damn it! Open the door and don't slam it!" Rachel exploded as the door banged into the wall one more time. It was Drew.

"Oh shut up, you Oracle," Drew sneered. Rachel was ready to jump out of her chair. "What happened to Laurel?" We were silent but Travis spoke up. "She was bitten by a pit scorpion in the forest." Drew turned on us. "What. Was. She. Doing. In. The. Forest?" she said slowly. We clammed up. "Tell me!" she snapped. We remained quiet. The door swung open instead of slamming into it. Rachel relaxed when it didn't slam. "Drew, you can go back to your cabin. It's nothing to worry about," Chiron ordered. Drew stood her ground. "I'm her cabin counselor. I need to know what happens to my…siblings. Isn't that my responsibility?" she said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Yes, but we will discuss this later. Go to your cabin," Chiron said firmly. Drew scowled and stormed out, leaving a trail of perfume in the room. The door opened again. It was Katie and Miranda. "How is she?" they asked softly, glancing at Kimberly who was feeding her ambrosia. "Fine. Well, she will be," I finally spoke up.

"Everybody can leave now. Rachel, can you wait outside? Kimberly and Dan please wait," Chiron ordered. Everyone filed out. Chiron looked at Kimberly. "Would you mind taking care of her until dinner?" he asked. "Absolutely!" Kimberly said. He nodded and turned to me. "What I would like to know is what you were doing in the forest with Travis, Connor, Jacob, Rachel, Katie, Emma and Miranda?"

"We were deciding to kill some time by playing tag in there. Are we in trouble?" I added hastily. Chiron shook his head. "No, you're not. I know today was a free day and you are allowed to do anything you want. The next time we have a free day, I would appreciate it if you keep out of the forest, but if you do go there, bring your weapons and please be careful," he warned. "You are dismissed." I hurried out and was ambushed by Travis, Connor, Katie, Jacob, Miranda, Emma and Rachel. "What happened? What did he say?" Questions rang in my ear.

"Gimme time to breathe! Nothing happened. He said it's better if we keep out of the forest but if we do go there, we need our weapons and to be extremely careful," I repeated. Murmurs went around and we departed. "Hey, what time is it?" I asked as we all headed back to our cabins. "It's…seven, I think. We have dinner in a few minutes." Emma replied. She sat down on the steps of our cabin. "This is all my fault," she sighed.

"What is?" Travis asked absentmindedly. We all looked at him except for Emma. "Laurel getting hurt. If I never suggested playing tag…" she said, depressed. I was never the best at cheering up Amy, but I always tried…and sometimes it succeeded…and the other times, it made things worse, so I kept my mouth shut. "It's not your fault," Jacob assured. "It could've happened to any of us, anywhere. Don't worry, she's gonna be fine." Emma sighed and went back into the cabin. "She's gonna need time to recover. She's too sensitive," Connor complained, receiving a punch in the arm from all of us. "Shut up, she might hear us!" Jacob snapped. I heard several kids down at the volleyball court yell, "DINNER!" so I guess it was time for dinner. We all raced down to the mess hall but they all beat me by five seconds. "It's not my fault! I have asthma!" I defended as they all joked about it as we sat down after we offered food to the gods.

We ate our pizza, talking about the fireworks. The Aphrodite kids were throwing us dirty looks. Chiron struck his hoof on the wooden floor. "Attention! Assuming you have all heard about what happened to our camper, Laurel Brown, I would appreciate it if you keep out of the forest. If you do end up there, please take your weapons with you. On another subject, the fireworks will start at 8 o'clock. The Athena and the Hephaestus cabin will present the display. Hope you have a good time," he announced. The campers went back to talking. Most of them were talking about the fireworks. The others were talking about the incident with Laurel. And the rest of them were idiots and were talking about school. "So when you're finished, run as fast as you can to the showers because in a minute, they'll be taken up," Travis reminded. "I got it. I'm eating," I said with a mouthful of pizza. "Gross!" Sophie commented, making a face. Travis threw his peas at her. She threw back a pile of corn. "FOOD FIGHT!" Connor cheered. "Absolutely not!" Annabeth shouted, standing up. She glanced at Chiron to agree with her, but he just sat the main table, looking amused. "FOOD FIGHT!" Several Ares kids roared. And then pandemonium broke out. I don't know where they got the pie, but the Dionysus kids threw it. Their father, Mr. D, just sat at the main table with Chiron, looking bored. Pizzas were flying everywhere; barbeques were on tables, hamburgers on the ground. Most of the Aphrodite girls screamed and ran away, avoiding the flying food. Natalie was one of them. She squealed and ran to her cabin. Ian ran from the Nemesis table, looking horrified. I was laughing uncontrollably. I stood up. I took one more bite from my pizza and hurled it at a random table. With a splat, it hit an Apollo kid. I ducked as he threw a corn on the cob at me. It missed.

I grabbed a pile of icky vegetables and lobbed it at the Demeter cabin. They were growing random vegetables from the ground and throwing it. A squash was smushed on the ground, a watermelon, which fortunately didn't hit anyone, was in pieces on the floor. Apparently, they didn't have the strength to throw it, which was good. I stood up and my face was immediately hit by a pie. I wiped it off and then glared around for the attacker. It wasn't that hard to find. It was Katie. Apparently, she had been trying to aim for Travis but of course it hit me. I grumbled and grabbed an olive. Yes, it was puny but it was the last few things on my plate! I snatched an apple off of Sophie's plate and chucked it as far as it could go. "Hey! I was gonna use that!" Sophie complained, throwing a strawberry. "Too bad, I'm outta food!" I shouted over the giggles and complaints whenever someone got hit. I grabbed a brisket off of Connor's plate before he noticed and pitched it at the Athena table. Some of them were trying to break up the food fight, and the others were laughing and throwing food. "What happened to my brisket? It was right there!" Connor demanded. I tried not to laugh as I scooped up a roll and a piece of bread off of Travis's plate. I threw both of them and it hit Will on the head. He glared at me and threw a sausage. It landed in my hair. I made a face as I pulled it out. "Gross…" I muttered before throwing it back at Will. It missed by a mile and it Clarisse instead. I tried to keep my expression neutral as she glared around, demanding who hit her with a sausage. I picked up a pile of grapes that landed on our table. It fell into the crowd and smacked Nico in the face. The food fight went one for a long time until Mr. D blew a whistle and told us to take a shower. Remembering Travis's warning, I sped to my cabin, grabbed my clothes and hurried into the cabin shower. Lots of my siblings pounded on the door, only to run away to the showers outdoors. I was glad when the stickiness of the food rinsed off me. I haven't been this hyper since I shot Travis in the butt. I dried myself and then put on my clothes. When I opened the door, only a few campers were sitting around waiting for the shower. They bombarded me as soon as I stepped out. I think Patricia got in the shower. Or Jasmine. I didn't know. I jumped onto my bed and opened Travis's laptop. It was only about twenty minutes to eight.

I logged onto Facebook. I didn't notice Amy was on until a new chat box opened up.

**hey dan.**

I freaked out.

_AMY? WHERE ARE YOU? n how do u hav internet connection? _I typed back.

**Im in Texas. Don't worry. I'm fine jeez. Calm down. as 4 ur question, sumhow ur laptop and charger was in my bacpac. **I frowned. I thought I had left that at Grace's mansion…

_Wow, weird, mayb I left it in ther…o, realy? wat bout that stupid bite from the hydra thingy? _

It took a long time for Amy to respond.

**How do u kno about that?**

_a litle birdi told me_

_I g2g. fireworks starting. gud luc wit ur quest. _

I lied. I didn't want to talk anymore. I put the offline setting on my chat box so she would think I was off. I had no idea how long I sat there looking through status updates. I wasn't even paying attention until Travis burst into the room, yelling, "LET'S GO!" I jumped up and closed the laptop. "Dude, don't sneak up on me like that!" I exclaimed. I shoved my asthma pump in my pocket just in case. Travis dragged me out of the cabin. "Watch it!" I exclaimed as he pulled me over a rock. "Yeah, yeah, I don't wanna be late!" he muttered. He shoved me towards the Iris cabin. He ran over to the Demeter cabin as I knocked on the Iris cabin's door. There was loud thump inside and a crash.

"Uh, hey," I said to the counselor of Iris. "Dan, am I correct? Jamie will be out in a sec," she said. "Ok," I replied. She tapped her foot on the floor impatiently. She smiled, "One second." She went inside and pounded on something. "Let's go! He's waiting!" I heard her shout. There was a bang and a huff. "Sheesh. It's not my fault. You gave all the towels to everyone!" Jamie rushed out holding a colorful towel. "Hey. You look great," she complimented. "You too!" I returned. We walked down to the beach, where most campers had gathered. The rest went to sit in the mess hall, which was pretty much its name. It was extremely messy, covered with food, but they wiped some off the tables and sat on the table. The Hephaestus kids had set up a fence to stop the campers from approaching the fireworks that the Athena kids were setting up. Jamie set the quilt on the sand and we sat on it, right in front of the fireworks. "So, how was your day, despite the fact about the incident in the forest," Jamie said the last part tightly.

"It was…great," it wasn't really a lie. "How was yours?" I changed the subject quickly. Jamie noticed that. "It was fine… I really appreciated that you stood up for me this morning," she said. I was momentarily confused…but then I realized what she was talking about. "Oh, no problem," I replied, a bit embarrassed. Jamie glanced behind her, frowned and turned back around. She scooted closer to me.

"The fireworks will start…now!" Annabeth yelled. She lit something on fire and then the first rocket went up. It exploded into a bright heart. Annabeth made a noise in the back of her throat. "Ugh…can't believe I couldn't start off with the patriotic designs first. It's what this week is about…but no…Drew made me turn this into a Valentine's Day ensemble!" Annabeth muttered, sitting down next to Jamie. "Aw…cheer up. It's still wonderful," Jamie replied.

Annabeth shook her head. "It's not just that. I miss Percy…I remember our first firework together…" she said wistfully. The other firework displays began to blow up. After the heart came several regular fireworks. Then, several dragon fireworks shot up. And then came the Athena cabin's design. The Patriotic designs brightened up the sky. The first one was an American flag. Then came George Washington's face. I didn't recognize most of them. There were lots of 'ooh's and 'aah's.

"They look amazing," I told Annabeth. "Thanks," she replied, but her heart wasn't in it. Jamie looked behind her again. She cleared her throat and turned to me. "So, was this a good night?" she asked. "Um, yeah," I replied. A wind blew over us. Jamie shivered. "It's kinda cold," she murmured. She inched closer to me. Annabeth shook her head and smiled. She gave me a look. I sighed inwardly and put my arm around Jamie's shoulder. Jamie smiled, though it looked more like smug than happiness. The fireworks went on for another half hour. Throughout the half hour, Jamie kept glancing behind her, and frowning. When it ended, it was about 8:30. I walked Jamie back to her cabin. She was looking annoyed and unhappy.

"Uh, Jamie? Are you ok? You seem upset," I said as we reached her cabin. Jamie tried to smile. "It's nothing. I had a great time tonight. Goodnight," she said, giving me a kiss on the cheek. She went into her cabin and I went o my cabin. It was pretty empty. I wouldn't be surprised if they were making out with their dates. Sophie stormed into the cabin, slamming the door. "Stupid Carlos!" she muttered. She plunked down on her bed angrily. "Uh, what happened?" I asked, checking the floor for any shoes she could reach. "That jerk Carlos! He was just using me to get some girl jealous!" she shouted. I sat there for a while. "Who?" I asked.

"I don't know! I think some minor god's girl," she muttered. "I'm going to sleep." She pulled her blanket over her head and was snoring in seconds. I went to sleep after thinking about what she said. Carlos…wasn't he already dating someone? After a while, my brain seemed to be hurting. How did Amy think all the time? I fell asleep with my pillow on my head.

**Hate it, like it, whatever. Review. :) **

**~Kiki -I really hate that name but I'm not putting my real name here. Follow me on twitter. Same username- EKATIA217 :)**


	15. Another AN Sorry, Please Read

**Just a (very) long author's note.**

**First thing's first.  
>Yes, I am working on the stories. Just got a lot of projects to focus on. I'm in the middle of working on Daughter of Poseidon and Unexpected Help.<strong>

**Second thing, I have a figment account. (Website is figment dot com) I put a couple of stories up, and my two recent stories are "The River" and "Because of Her." I wanted people to read them, and I'm not allowed to advertise on Figment, so I was telling most of my friends to read it, but only about a few of them read them. I'm desperate for people to read it. So, I'm asking for the readers of my stories on FF to read them. I'd really appreciate it. It's not much. Each story takes about 5-10 minutes to read. I would really like it if you read it and hearted it. You'll understand what heart is when you go to the website. But in order for you to heart it, you need to create an account. If you have a Twitter or a Facebook, you could use those but you need to confirm it anyways. The link to my stories are listed below.**

**figment (dot) com /books/145467 -This one is The River, which is based on Greek mythology. **

**figment (dot) com /books/145382 -This one is Because of Her, which is a story about...well, there's a summary attached there. **

**Ok, hmm, am I forgetting anything?**

**Virtual cookies to go around to anyone who reads and hearts my stories. **

**I will update my FF stories in about a week, so don't panic. I won't take a whole month. **

**I think that's all...oh, and if you want to follow me on Twitter, look up Ekatia217**

**PM me if you have questions. I'll answer. **

**Later**

**~Vicki (Yes, this is my real name)  
><strong>


	16. Rain in Texas? What?

**First, my million apologies! I know I was supposed to update every month. I know y'all probably tired of hearing my excuses for not updating. I'm just gonna say it again. I'm struggling with school, family, projects, other writing, and this month is all midterms and I'm FREAKING out! This chapter is probably my shortest ever (so sorry for that!), but I just wanted to put this up so people will know I'm not dead or forgotten FF. I have important stuff at the end of this, so please read. **

I woke up to a loud banging sound on my door.

"AMY!" Percy's voice shouted. Sitting up, knowing my hair was a huge mess, I tiredly called out, "WHAT?" There was a pause and a faint mumbling sound.

"It's almost 9! You have to get up!" Percy yelled. I glanced at the clock and almost fell out of bed. "SORRY! BE THERE IN A MINUTE!" I shouted as I jumped out of bed. I was so sleepy. I barely slept at all last night. All night, I had nightmares. Basically, I was in a dark room with _things_ around me, growling and snarling. I had woken up at least 3 times. I hurried to the bathroom. My hair was sticking up like Nellie's. Nellie…a lump formed in my throat. She was probably out of her mind. I swallowed and ran a brush through my hair as quickly as possible, which was about five minutes. Every few seconds, I'd hit a knot and wince in pain. I brushed my teeth and searched for a new pair of clothes; there weren't many options but I only had one clean pair left- black skinny jeans, a black jacket, and a black T-shirt. Guess I would be a vampire with my pale skin and red hair. I sighed as I pulled the clothes on.

Percy banged on the door again. Or Evans. "AMY!" Percy yelled…again. I scampered out of the bathroom and shoved Dan's laptop and charger into my bag. I surveyed the room to make sure I didn't leave anything behind. I grabbed my knife and swung my bag over my shoulder. I ran towards the door and opened it, almost colliding with Percy.

"Sorry!" I apologized as Percy remarked, "Turning goth?" I glared at him. He had different clothes on too, but at least they weren't all the same color.

"I didn't have everything packed," I protested, closing the door. I glanced at Percy's door, which was still shut firmly. "Where's Evans?" Percy frowned and thought.

"Either in the bathroom, going to sleep again, or sulking," Percy listed. Number 1 sounded the most reasonable. "Why sulking?" I asked as I swung my bag over my shoulder again to keep it from falling. Percy sighed. "Because last night was the 4th, I think and, well, he's kinda disappointed." I wanted to smack myself when I heard that it was the 4th last night.

"Aw man! I'm such an idiot!" I complained, staring at the door. I was so upset last night and tired to even remember that it was the 4th of July, the night I promised Evans I would see the fireworks with him. I felt upset now.

Suddenly, Evans opened the door, all ready for another day. I avoided his eyes. A few seconds passed, then a minute. I snuck a look at Percy, who was standing there casually, like this was normal behavior, which compared to his life, which is now mines also, was normal, but this wasn't the issue at hand! I jabbed Percy behind me.

"OW!" he yelled. We both shot him a look.

"Everything alright?" Evans asked, directed at Percy.

Percy glared at me and then answered, "Yeah. We really need to go." I reached in my pocket for the keycard to return. We took the elevator downstairs in silence. Percy kept his eyes on the flickering numbers while I pretended to be studying my knife at a distance. And Evans, well, I was ignoring him, so was I supposed to know? When we got to the lobby, we headed over to the main desk to return our keycards.

The manager was there, checking his register book.

"Hi," I said to him. "Returning our keycards." I placed the keycards from Percy and Evans (who handed it to Percy, who handed it to me) and me onto the desk. I dropped a few dollars as a tip for him and we turned to leave. "Fudge…it's raining."

"Zeus," Percy groaned, annoyed. "You choose now of all days to make it rain?" The rain was coming down in heavy sheets, pattering on the sidewalks. "Really? In Texas too? That doesn't even make no goddamn sense!" I tried to not laugh, because my life was in mortal danger, yet it was funny.

**Again, sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! Ok here is the important stuff…**

**I'm having a hard time keeping up with all my stories. I'm not gonna give them up, like I did with Cahill Tricks (if you still want to read it, check out Evanescence456's profile to read.) I'm merely looking for…a partner to help me with one of my stories. So if you want to help me co-write one of my stories (any of them are up for adoption, lol) leave a review on this story (don't leave a review on any of the other ones cuz I don't want a review here and there and people gonna be wondering what the heck is happening.) So again, if you would like to help me co-write any of my stories, leave a review here and I will decide who to choose. I will have a top secret person help me choose who will be my co-writer. Once I have decided, I will send him/her a PM and put an A/N on the story they chose. Please apply :)**

**I'm deciding to host a little contest here. It's related to the Hunger Games. Anyone can participate, as long as they know what I'm talking about. In the Hunger Games, when Rue dies, she asks Katniss to sing her a lullaby. Many of you just recognize it as 'Rue's Lullaby.' Anyways, I've been looking for some people to sing this song. So this is what the contest is. You have to know the lullaby and make a video of you singing it, or a recording of it. Most of them have background music, like a piano song, but it's ok if you don't. Upload the video to this link on Facebook by February 17****th**** and then I will see which three is the best. The link is facebook (dot) com (slash) pages (slash) Rues-Lullaby (slash) 276739552386595 **

**1****st**** prize is me reading three of your stories, favoriting it, and reviewing it. 2****nd**** prize is I will read two of your stories, favoriting it, and reviewing it. 3****rd**** prize is reading one of your stories, favoriting it, and reviewing it. Good luck to all of you! 3 **

**(PS. If you want to use background music, I suggest you use Kiss the Rain by Yiruma) **


	17. REALLY REALLY IMPORTANT!

**Another author's note and I'm so sorry! But this is so important!  
><strong>

**This only applies to people/kids/teens/humans in the US, but I would really appreciate it if all of you around the world helped, and I know you will once you've finished reading this!**

**The US government has just began thinking about passing a law to shut down a bunch of sites, like Wiki, Wordpress, Youtube, Facebook and a bunch of other sites. Some claim it's because of hacking, others say it's cuz the government will slowly begin to gain economic stuff. **

**This is getting out of control! Some sites, like Wiki and Wordpress, have on their own, purposely censored/shut down their site because they want the public to know that this isn't a fair law! It isn't! If this law is passed, sites will be shut down and once those sites are shut down, no one around the world can use those anymore! (Music lovers, save Youtube! Social Network freaks, no offense, xD but that is so me! Save Facebook and Twitter and whatever else you use! People who use Wiki and Wordpress!)**

**To save this, please sign this petition. The US government starts voting on the 24th of January and some will side with us if we have enough signatures! **

**This is the website**

google (dot) com (slash) landing (slash) takeaction

**Sign the petition and spread this message! It is not a prank or a joke! This is serious!**  
><strong>Thank you for your time<strong>

**~Vi**


End file.
